A Single Broken Promise
by TMNTfan1
Summary: This story shows the effects of Leo's absence on his family; espeially his little sister, Kayla. (Based off the 2007 movie)
1. Chapter 1

Leo back flipped into the air, dodging Raph's punch, and jumping off the wall to turn and face him, katanas in hand. He was versing Raph in a practice match. Raph twirled his sais in his hands before crossing them in front of his face threateningly. Leo was about to leap at him when the sound of sliding bricks echoed off the walls. Leo and Raph froze in their fighting stance, only turning their heads to watch as Kayla entered the lair. Donatello and Michelangelo, who were watching from by the wall, watched her as well.

"Hey Kayla! How was school?" Mikey called, his hand up in a small wave. Kayla didn't acknowledge her brothers as she walked, stiffed-legged, past them. She threw her backpack and motorcycle helmet on the couch and walked straight to her room, slamming her door behind her.

As she slammed her door Kayla leaned back against the door as she slipped her shoes off. She crawled onto her bed and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. She breathed in a shaky breath as she felt hot, salty tears roll down her cheeks and drip on the legs of her jeans.

Through her sobbing breaths she heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was three gentle, confident knocks. 'Only one person in my family knocks like that,' she thought to herself.

"Kayla, can I come in?" Leo's voice floated to her ears from the other side of the door. Kayla buried her head into her arms and hoped her ignoring him would make him leave. She heard him sigh before hearing her door open and close quietly. She felt a weight on her bed next to her. She turned her head ever so slightly away from him. She felt a strong arm reach around her shoulder and pull her close. She bit her lip to stop another sob that was threatening to force its way out of her throat. She sniffed as she felt him rub her arm gently

Leo waited until Kayla had settled down and she was breathing semi-normally. "Anything you want to tell me?" he asked gently, brushing her bangs off her arm a little with his free hand. She shook her head gently in a 'no'. Leo sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be, as well as insecure. "Kayla, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." he insisted gently. He could feel her tense her shoulders and saw her bury her head deep in her arms. "Kayla…please," he whispered to her pleadingly, "My little sister comes home from school crying…I'm gonna want to help." he could see her shoulders sag a little, showing her walls were slowly dropping.

Leo got off the bed and knelt on the floor by the bed facing her. He gently took her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from her face. She let him, allowing her legs to drop down so she was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She hung her head and glanced at him nervously. Her nose and eyes were pink and her cheeks were tear-stained. When their eyes met she hung her head lower, hiding her face behind her bangs. Leo gently gripped her shoulder by her neck and pushed her back a bit, making her head tilt up. He brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes.

"You can tell me." he nodded to her with a gentle smile. She sniffed as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You have to promise…not to tell Raph." she glanced back up at him after a while.

Leo quirked an eye ridge. "If it's something he needs to know I'll have to tell him, but if I don't see a reason to tell him I won't." Leo looked at her expectantly.

"I just don't want him killing anyone." Kayla smirked slightly before wiping her cheeks dry. She stared at her hands to avoid making eye contact at she spoke. "Well…I've been having trouble…with some…kids from school."

"What kind of trouble?" Leo asked gently, already feeling he knew the answer.

Kayla bit her lip for a moment. "With…bullying…and stuff." Kayla hugged her arms and shrugged, still not looking up at him.

Leo took a deep breath. "What kind of bullying?"

Kayla drew in a shaky breath. She knew he'd just keep asking her small questions until he got the whole story out of her. Might as well not prolong the inevitable. "There's this group of guys in my grade. They…they're always making fun of me and stuff. This one guy…he's what you could call…the main antagonist…I guess…if this was a book and all. He's usually the one who does and says the most stuff. Sometimes when none of his friends are around." Kayla wiped her nose, "He makes fun of me, he calls me names, he spreads rumors about me, he once even told me I should kill myself…" Kayla squeezed her eyes shut, not mentioning out loud that she actually considered it, "He said that no one would miss me." Kayla's voice hitched in her throat as she spoke and the tears started flowing again.

She hunched her shoulders as her body shook with the force of her sobs. She felt her brother sit on her bed with her again, pulling her to him. He pulled her partially in his lap with her shoulder and side pressed to his plastron. He wrapped one arm around her front, his other hand pressing her head to his chest. He held her tightly to him, gently stroking her head and back.

When she had settled down enough that she could hear him he finally spoke, "None of the things he says are true, Kay. None of it. Especially not about killing yourself. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." Leo felt his voice catch in his throat at the thought, "If he ever says anything like that to you again, just remember that you have people who love you, who care about you. Your family, April, Casey, your friends at school. There are probably people I don't even know who care about you. Don't ever, not even for a minute, think that your life isn't important because it is. And Kayla?" Leo tilted his head to look down at his sister. Kayla had stopped crying and was pressed into him, listening. She glanced up when he said her name. "If you ever feel the urge to use violence, try to remember to control yourself. I know you have quite a temper and could cause some serious damage if this guy ticks you off, and I don't want you getting expelled from school because of it. Promise?" he asked, still looking down at her.

Kayla nodded, "Promise." she whispered. She looked up at him again, this time her brown eyes meeting his. "Leo? You'll help me get through all of this…right?"

Leo smiled down at her. "Of course I will. I'd never leave you alone to deal with this."

"Promise?" Kayla wanted to be sure.

Leo pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. "I promise." he could feel her breathe a sigh of relief and couldn't help smiling. "Hey," he said, thinking of an idea. He pulled back a little and looked down at her. "How about we go get us some ice cream?"

Kayla lifted an eyebrow at him. "In September? At about four thirty in the afternoon? Are you feeling alright?" she asked him, jokingly feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. Leo laughed and pulled her hand away.

"I feel fine. It's not that cold out and I could always wear some clothes so we can walk around. But if you don't want any ice cream…" Leo shrugged and started to leave.

"Now hold on." Kayla jumped off her bed after him, "I didn't say that." she laughed as she raced him to her door and threw it open, running to grab her sweatshirt.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Don asked with a laugh from where he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

Leo pulled an extra large hoodie over his head as he answered, "We're going to get some ice cream. We'll probably be back in a few hours." he quickly pulled on some baggy blue jeans, a baseball cap, and sunglasses as he followed Kayla out of the lair.

Kayla looked in the window of the ice cream shop, her stomach rumbling at the thought of ice cream. She turned to Leo, who was next to her. She held her hand out. "I'll get it. You wait out here." Leo pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to her. "What flavor do you want?" Kayla asked him.

Leo thought for a moment. It'd been a long time since he had ice cream besides what they had at home. "Chocolate Fudge Ripple." he said at last.

Kayla smirked, "Mmm. Good choice. I'll be back in a few." she opened the door and headed in. When she reached the register she waited.

"Hi, may I help you?" a red-headed girl stepped out of the back room and waited at the register for Kayla. Kayla recognized her as a girl named Alexis from school.

"Yeah. I'll have one small Chocolate Fudge Ripple and a small Mint Chip." the girl turned and told one of the other workers, who went to the flavor bins to scoop.

Alexis turned back to her. "Your name's…Kayla…right?"

Kayla nodded. They had a couple classes together.

"Um…I don't know if you knew or not…but…there are some…rumors…going around." Alexis looked slightly uncomfortable.

"At school?" Kayla asked, a little nervous. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah. Some people have been saying things about you. Something about you doing meth, or something like that." Kayla must have looked a little insulted because Alexis quickly added, "I, personally, don't believe it. I mean, no offense but you're kind of more the goody two-shoes type. I really can't see you do any kind of drugs. And I haven't talked to anyone who even remotely believes that stupid rumor."

"Thanks." Kayla smiled a little. Even though she had an idea who started the rumor she asked, "Do you happen to know…who started this rumor?"

Alexis shrugged, "The best I can tell is someone said it was a group of guys." Alexis handed her the two bowls of ice cream and Kayla paid for them.

"Thanks. Have a good weekend." Kayla smiled as she turned to leave.

"You too."

When Kayla left the shop she handed Leo's ice cream to him. As they both walked down the sidewalk eating their ice cream Leo noticed Kayla looked a little down.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. That girl back in the shop goes to school with me. She told me some guys were spreading rumors about me at school." Kayla shrugged and took a bite of her ice cream.

Leo studied her face, unsure if she was hiding her true feelings or not.

As if Kayla guessed his thoughts she smiled up at him. "I'm fine Leo. It takes more than a few morons to take me down." she quickly used her spoon to steal a bite of his ice cream before hurrying ahead of him. Leo laughed and hurried after her.

Don pushed his goggles down over his eyes as he fiddled with the toaster. Mikey had somehow managed to break it…again. Raph was sitting across from him at the kitchen table eating a chicken sandwich.

Master Splinter entered the kitchen. "Good evening my sons." he greeted.

"Evening Sensei."

"Sup."

Master Splinter looked around their home. Michelangelo was on the couch watching TV. He looked around but couldn't find Leonardo or Kayla. He turned to Donatello. "Do you know where Leonardo is?" he asked his third youngest child.

Don glanced up from fiddling with the toaster. "Leo? He went out for ice cream with Kayla. She was a little upset when she got home from school so he wanted to cheer her up."

"A little upset?" Raph snorted in laughter, "She nearly took her door off its hinges earlier." he smirked thinking about it.

As if on queue they all heard the entranceway slide open and Leo and Kayla came racing into the lair. When they entered Leo grabbed Kayla with his arm around her neck and used his other fist to give her a noogie.

"Ah! Leo, no! Cut it out!" Kayla laughed as she struggled to escape his grip. He laughed as he quit giving her a noogie but kept his arm around her neck. He smirked as she continued to struggle in his grip, while he was barely doing anything.

"Leonardo." Master Splinter approached his son and daughter. Leo and Kayla glanced up, Kayla still stuck with her head under his arm.

"I'm guessing you two had a good time?" Master Splinter guessed, smiling in amusement at his children.

Kayla pulled again, "Uh, yeah." she pulled one more time before Leo suddenly lifted his arm, causing Kayla to fall back on her butt. She glared up at him, though she couldn't hide her grin. He grinned back at her.

"Leonardo." Master Splinter spoke, this time seriously. Leo turned his full attention to his father, "I wish to speak with you alone." with that Splinter turned and headed for his room. Kayla stood up and exchanged a nervous glance with Leo. He shrugged and followed. Kayla watched him and only when he was inside their father's room did she turn and head for the kitchen.

"Hey." Don greeted her as he finally managed to fix the toaster, "you hungry after all that ice cream?" he joked, putting the toaster back on the counter.

Kayla grinned. "I could probably go for a slice or two of pizza. Oh, and don't let Mikey near that thing." she nodded towards the toaster.

"I heard that!" Mikey's voice yelled from the TV area.

Don, Raph, and Kayla all laughed as Don placed a pizza box in front of Kayla. There were a few slices leftover from their earlier dinner. Kayla pulled one out and began eating, though she couldn't help glancing nervously towards her father's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey no fair! You're cheating!" Kayla shoved her arm into Mikey from where they were sitting on the couch. They were playing Mario Kart on their game station and Mikey had come up behind her, him playing Luigi while she played Yoshi, and shoved her off a cliff.

"Ha! All's fair in love and war, little sis!" Mikey cheered as he pulled into the lead and crossed the finished line. "Yes!" he jumped up and held his hands above his head as he did a little victory dance. Kayla rested her elbow on the arm of the couch, her cheek in her hand as she watched her brother celebrate; shaking her head and smiling in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. You win. Show off." Kayla tossed her controller onto the coffee table and leaned back on the couch crossing her arms.

Mikey stopped dancing and looked back at her. "Aw c'mon. Don't be a sore loser, Kay. Ya know you had fun." he pointed at her teasingly.

Kayla tried not to smile and tried to make herself look mad.

Mikey leaned over and wiggled his fingers threateningly. "Come on. Where's that smile?" he slowly moved closer to her.

Realizing what he was doing she scooted as close to the arm of the couch as possible. "Don't even think about it, Mike" she threatened, feeling a grin crack her face.

"Let's see that smile." he moved a little closer, his big, blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Mikey, I'm not kidding. Don't." Kayla gripped the arm of the sofa. She screamed as Mikey lunged at her. She jumped over the arm of the sofa and raced into the kitchen, Mikey right on her heels.

"Donny, help me!" she yelled as she raced around the table where Don was sitting reading the paper. Don looked up and smiled in amusement before going back to his paper. When Kayla made a sharp turn her socked feet slid a bit and she bumped lightly into the counter before regaining her footing and racing out of the kitchen, feeling Mikey just barely miss her. She headed back for the TV area and was about to jump over the sofa, but before she could leap off the ground she felt two arms wrap around her stomach.

"Mikey!" she screamed as he lifted her off the ground, laughing evilly. His arms were completely wrapped around her and she kicked her legs to try to get free. She felt him curve his fingers in and started tickling her sides. She screamed again and twisted around in an attempt to get loose, her sides hurting a little from laughing.

She saw Raph enter the room.

"Raph! Help! He's tickling me!" Kayla screamed before she broke into a fit of laughter again. Raph smirked before heading in their direction, cracking his knuckles.

"My children." a calm, commanding voice spoke from the other side of their home. Mikey stopped tickling Kayla and she stopped squirming. Master Splinter was standing in the entrance of his room. Leo was nowhere to be found. "Come. Your brother has something to tell you." Master Splinter waved his hand to motion for his other kids to enter the room.

Michelangelo put Kayla down. The four siblings glanced at each other before walking to their father's room together. When they entered Leo was kneeling on the ground in his normal spot, his back to the entrance and his front facing their father. Kayla and her three other brothers moved to their usual spots. Leo sat in the center with Raph to his left and Don to his right, while Kayla sat on the end by Raph and Mike sat on the end by Don. As she knelt down Kayla looked over at Leo from around Raph. He was staring at the ground, his expression blank.

"My children, Leonardo has something to tell you." Master Splinter motioned to his oldest child. Leo sighed deeply as he stood up and moved to stand next to their father. He looked at his siblings, though Kayla noticed that he avoided looking any of them in the eye.

"Well, I'm…I'm not sure how to say this." Leo started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the ground. "Well, Master Splinter and I both agree that all of you deserve the best leader you can get and, well, I'm not so sure that that's me."

Don interrupted, "What do you mean, Leo? You're the best leader we could ask for. We all know what a great leader you are, you'd do anything for our family."

"I know Don, and that's true. I really would do anything for my family. But there are also ways I can improve in my leadership skills. So…" Leo breathed out, still unsure how to say it, "So Master Splinter and I agreed that I should go do some training…In Central America."

"What!?"

"Central America!"

Kayla's eyes stretched wide and suddenly her throat went dry.

"Wait," Mikey raised his hand, "you mean there's MORE than one America?" Don and Raph rolled their eyes while Kayla saw Leo smirk a little sadly.

"Yeah, Mikey." Leo answered quietly.

"So let me get 'dis straight," Raph started, his Brooklyn-accented voice giving away his anger, "You've always been obsessed with bein' 'perfect' an' all. So now you've become so messed up in da' head that you've decided ta go ALL the way over ta CENTRAL AMERICA just so ya can get even betta at bossin' us around than ya already were. That it?" his golden-brown eyes stared up at Leo, meeting his eyes angrily.

Leo looked at the ground. Master Splinter stepped forward and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Do not be angry at your brother, Raphael. I was the one who suggested it."

There was a long silence before Don slowly raised his hand a little.

"Do you know how long you'll be there?" he asked his oldest brother.

Leo glanced at his father before meeting Don's eyes with his own. "Six months." he answered.

"When are ya leaving?" Mikey asked sadly.

Leo looked at the ground. "Sensei thought it would be best to leave late Saturday night, like around midnight, to catch a plane to Central America."

"Tomorrow night? That soon?" Don glanced at his other siblings, all of them looked equally upset, though Raph was hiding his grief behind a mask of anger.

"Yeah." Leo nodded sadly. He glanced over at Kayla, who hadn't said a single word since she entered the room. She was staring at the floor in front of her, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly. The others noticed, too.

Kayla couldn't even feel the gazes burning into her. The second Leo had announced he was leaving it seemed like her whole body went numb. Like someone could have shot her and it would've taken a few minutes for her to feel it. As if her legs had minds of their own she climbed to her feet and stumbled out of her father's room, bumping into the wall a few times. She felt her legs move faster, into a sort of speed walk, her eyes were getting blurry so she relied on memory to find her room.

Once inside she shut the door and managed to lock it before flopping down on her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her salty tears stain her pillow. She heard someone try to turn her doorknob, but since she locked it they couldn't get in.

She turned her head away and continued to cry. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She turned her head and saw her door open a crack, Leo's katana in his hand before he put it back in its sheath. He'd managed to pick the lock. Leo sat down on Kayla's bed by her with his hand on her back between her shoulder blades. She hid her face again. He didn't say anything, just sat there with his hand on her back. Finally the silence was unbearable.

"You lied." she choked out. She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. Master Splinter wants me to train there. There's nothing I can do."

"You can say no." she whispered, her voice catching as her throat tightened.

"You know it's not that simple. Master Splinter wants me to be the best leader I can…for you. And apparently that involves training in Central America."

Kayla propped herself up on her elbows and turned back to look at him. "But what kinda training can you do in Central America that you can't do here?" she asked, her voice becoming a slight whimper.

Leo turned his head away slightly. "I'm not sure, Kay. I guess what I'm mainly supposed to do while I'm down there is protect the people in this small village."

"There are people here at home who need to be protected, too." she whispered back, turning her back to him and resting her chin on her pillow.

"Kayla, I'm sorry." he repeated. There was a long moment of silence and Kayla buried her face back in her pillow. Suddenly Leo spoke up. "What if I had a way to make it up to you?" Kayla lifted her head slightly, showing that she was listening, though she didn't turn to look at him. "How about I write to you every week, and you can write back. You can tell me all about how things are going here, and tell me how things are at school and stuff. Then I can tell you how I'm doing in Central America and help you out on what to do about the guys at school. Sound like a plan?" his voice sounded hopeful and it made Kayla's chest ache.

She turned to look up at him, her cheek resting on her pillow. "I just…I think I need some time alone to think." she turned her head back around so she couldn't see him.

After a few moments she heard him sigh again. This one gave away his sadness and it made Kayla's eyes burn. "Okay. I understand. You know where to find me when you want to talk." Kayla felt him get off her bed and heard her door open and close…and she was alone.

Casey was the last one to climb the fire escape ladder as they all stood on the roof in a semi-circle facing Leo. One by one Leo hugged all his brothers, Casey, and April. Even Raph got a hug, even though he was still acting ticked off about the whole thing. Leo had said goodbye to Master Splinter back at the den.

"We'll miss you." April said as she pulled back from the hug. His brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Leo sighed. He straightened the strap across his chest. Don had built him a hang glider for the trip. He glanced around at the familiar faces of his family and friends, but there was one face that wasn't among them. He sighed. "Kayla didn't come?" he asked sadly.

Don shrugged sadly at his brother. "I tried to get her to come out but she both locked and barricaded her door. And she wouldn't respond to anything I said. I really tried, Leo."

"I know, Don. It's okay." Leo smiled at his brother, even though they all knew how disappointed he was. Kayla had stayed locked in her room all Friday night and all Saturday. She hadn't come out for anything, not even to eat or go to the bathroom.

"Maybe if ya weren't ditchin' her like 'dis she wouldn't be so mad at ya." Raph pointed out sarcastically as he shrugged with his arms crossed. April smacked him on the arm.

"Cut it out." she turned back to Leo, "I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days. She'll probably brighten right up when you write to her."

Leo smirked again. "Yeah. Maybe." he glanced behind him towards the airport, which was about ten blocks away. His flight would be leaving shortly. "I better go." he turned back to them. "Goodbye." he said solemnly as he turned and broke into a sprint across the rooftops toward the airport.

His brothers, Casey, and April all stood in the cold wind as he raced away. As they watched him Mikey sighed. "Too bad Kay wasn't here. She should have at least said goodbye."

His brothers and friends all nodded in agreement. An extra gust of wind shot up behind them as something flew past them. They all stared as a small human form in a black hoodie raced off in the direction Leo took.

"Whoa! Was that," Mikey broke off and stared after the dark form.

Don looked equally surprised. "Yeah, I-I think it was." Don couldn't help but smile.

Leo closed his eyes a moment as he felt the wind blow his mask tails back as he ran. He was going at a steady jog since he had some time before the plane took off.

"Leo!" Leo opened his eyes as he continued to run. He thought he heard…"Leo!" Leo slowed to a stop as he looked back the way he came. He saw a small, dark form in a black, hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans racing towards him. He squinted his eyes to try and see the face, but the hood was up.

Suddenly the wind blew the hood back to reveal…Kayla. Leo turned to face her completely as he waited for her. He couldn't believe it. Kayla ran to him at full speed and he waited for her to slow down, but she didn't. She threw her arms around him in a hug, almost knocking him over with the force. Her arms wrapped as far around him as they could, about halfway between his shoulders and waist. He smirked as he hugged back, pulling her in just as tightly. They stood like that silently for a few moments.

Kayla's voice spoke from just under Leo's head, where his chin was resting on top of her head. "Write every week…promise?"

Leo smirked. "I promise." he pulled back and knelt down so he could look into her eyes. "And, Kayla, you have to promise me something." Kayla nodded and looked down at him, waiting. "Those guys at your school, they're going to say things to you. They're going to call you names, spread lies. They're going to try to make you mad, to get a reaction. Don't give them what they want. No matter what they say or do you CAN'T fight them. Promise?"

Kayla smirked down at him for a second. "I promise, Leo." she whispered. Leo stood up and hugged her again before pulling back and stepping away from her.

"Six months." he said with a small smile.

"Six months." she smiled back, hugging her arms.

"Goodbye." Leo turned and ran toward the airport, jumping off the roof of the next building.

Kayla stood there, her left hand by her side, the other in a loose fist on her chest, as she watched him leave. She saw him holding onto the side of one of the plane's wheels as it took off. Even though it was pretty far from her she saw him turn and wave back at her. Kayla lifted her left hand and waved back. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind her, blowing her hair forward past her face, following the plane as it sailed over the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla rolled over in her bed and stretched, arching her back a little. Her eyes blinked open and she looked around her room, the grayish brown brick walls with no windows making her room dark even though the small digital clock on her desk said it was 10:27. She sat up and glanced around her room.

She was still wearing the same loose jeans and black sweatshirt she wore the day before. Her jeans were a faded bluish-gray with holes over both knees and one over her upper left thigh. The sweatshirt was a large, black, pullover hoodie with a white New York Yankees logo in the center across her chest. She looked over and down at her pillow and saw a large tear stain on the center. As soon as she came home last night after saying goodbye to Leo she cried herself to sleep.

She got up and went over to her mirror. She could clearly see the tear stains down her cheeks. She wiped her face as hard as possible with her hands. When they were mostly gone she left her room, she really didn't care if she looked like crap, because that's how she felt.

Don was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking his daily coffee, and Mike was sitting across from him eating cereal.

"Well, look who woke up." Don smiled as Kayla passed him in the kitchen and headed toward the fridge. She ignored him since she wasn't in a joking mood. She grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and poured some into a bowl. Then she opened the fridge and took out the gallon carton of milk. She looked at it for a moment. Then she shook it. No sound. It was empty. She turned around and slammed it onto the kitchen table, making Don and Mike jump slightly.

"Alright, who took the last of the milk and put the empty carton back in the fridge?" she demanded, her jaw set in anger. Don looked over at Mikey, who was looking down at his bowl nervously. Kayla saw that it was almost filled to the brim with milk, there was almost twice as much milk as there was cereal. She slammed the carton on the table again, "Mikey!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Mikey yelled, getting off the chair and hiding behind the table. He nudged his bowl toward her, "Here! You can have mine! Just please don't kill me!"

Kayla rolled her eyes gritting her teeth as she turned away from Mikey. She chucked the carton into the trash and stormed over to the couch and slipped her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Don asked nervously.

"Well, we need milk. I'll go to the grocery store." she answered, her voice tight with anger.

Don knew it was more than that. She was just using it as an excuse to get out and clear her head. He sighed, getting up from his chair and walking to the couch. When Kayla stood up he took her hand and pushed twenty dollars into her palm.

"Here. You shouldn't have to pay for it with your own money." Don smiled gently at her. Kayla looked at the money for a moment. She looked up at him. Her expression wasn't angry anymore, just…unhappy.

"Thanks." she whispered as she stuffed the money in her jean pocket and grabbed her skateboard. Don watched as she skated out of the lair.

Kayla breathed in the air as she skated home, a plastic bag with a gallon of milk in her left hand. She felt a little better from getting some fresh air out of the lair. She knew Don suspected that's what she wanted and she felt a little better knowing at least one of her brothers understood what she was going through and wasn't going to call her out on it. She came to a small, concrete staircase and, in her laziness, just jumped the four steps to the bottom instead of sliding down the railing and flipping off like usual.

After skating through the sewers she dropped down when she reached a giant fan. She landed and picked up her board in her free hand and moved the bag to her free hand as well. She pulled a pipe with her left hand and the bricks opened into a doorway. She entered and threw her board onto the couch.

"Look who's finally home." Raph panted from where he was attacking his punching bag. "What took ya so long? Go all the way ta Wisconsin ta milk a cow?"

"I took my time. Ya got a problem with that?" Kayla glared at him as she set the bag on the counter and poured some milk into the bowl that was still on the counter. Raph put his hands up in an 'I surrender' sign. Kayla sat on the couch to eat, watching some program on Animal Planet about pandas. She set the bowl on the table when she was done.

Don watched her from the kitchen table where he was fixing Raph's shell cell. Raph walked in and took a can of soda from the fridge. Leaning on the counter as he opened it and took a swig.

"What's wit' her?" he asked Don quietly, nodding to Kayla.

"Isn't it obvious?" Don asked him, looking back down at the cell.

"She still poutin' cuz Leo's gone? He's comin' back in six months. An' he's writin' to her every week. It could be a lot worse." Raph took another chug of pop.

"She's going through a lot right now Raph. It's going to take some time for her to get used to not having Leo around. Just be patient with her and, please, please don't say anything about Leo that's going to upset her." Don looked back at his brother pleadingly. Raph glanced at the ground before he grunted with a small nod.

Don looked back at Kayla and saw her flipping through the channels. He thought for a moment. Don got up from the table, leaving his work there for the time being. He grabbed his bow staff and her bow and quiver from the wall. He walked up to the side of the couch and tossed her bow and quiver at her. They landed partially on her lap and she looked up at him, her expression surprised and a little confused.

Don held up his bow staff. "Wanna do some training?" he offered.

Kayla looked a little confused for a moment but thought about it for a moment. Don sighed in relief when she smiled at him and got up, slipping her quiver over her shoulder.

Kayla took a deep breath as she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. Her and Don had trained alone for a good three hours and she was grateful that he offered to do that. She knew he mostly did it to help get her mind off Leo. Her and Leo always trained alone together. Thinking about Leo Kayla felt her mind flash through memories of when she was little. Leo had always been there when she needed him, and even when she didn't. She felt her eyes sting and her breathing get shaky. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

(Wherever You Will Go: The Calling (I recommend listening to this song while reading this part))

_So lately, been wonderingWho will be there to take my placeWhen I'm gone you'll need loveTo light the shadows on your face_

Kayla slid down the wall of the bathroom to the floor and rested her forehead on her knees, her back and shoulders shaking as she cried. Though her instincts told her not to she couldn't help but wonder what Leo was doing.

_If a greater wave shall fallAnd fall upon us allThen between the sand and stoneCould you make it on your own?_

Leo leaned back on the tree he was perched in, resting on the branch. He arrived in Central America around noon and had been lurking through the jungle trying to stay hidden. He decided to rest in a tree until night so he could look for a good place to live. _If I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go_

"_Write every week…promise?" "I promise." _More tears streamed down Kayla's face as she remembered her last conversation with Leo. Leo never made a single promise that he didn't keep, even Raph had to admit that Leo never broke a promise.

_And maybe, I'll find outA way to make it back somedayTo watch you, to guide youThrough the darkest of your days_

Leo sighed as he leaned his head back against the trunk. He could just see the stars through the treetops. They could never see the stars back in New York unless there was a blackout. Leo smiled as he remembered that whenever there WAS a blackout he'd go topside with Kayla and they'd sit on the roof and stare at the stars.

_If a great wave shall fallAnd fall upon us allWell then I hope there's someone out thereWho can bring me back to you_

Kayla wiped her face and put her clothes on. She decided to sleep in one of her old T-shirts that Casey had gotten her for Christmas one year as a joke. It was black and said in white lettering 'I'm A Ninja (you can't see me)'. Then she pulled on her gray sweatpants and headed to her room.

_If I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go_

"_Did you see that?" a thirteen-year-old Kayla asked her brother excitedly. Leo smirked. "Yeah." he answered. It was the first shooting star she'd ever seen. The city below dark from the blackout. "Make a wish." Leo urged her. Kayla thought for a moment, then she closed her eyes and murmured something. "What did you wish for?" Leo asked her after she opened her eyes. She smiled as she looked back up at the night sky. "I wished tonight would last forever." she whispered. _Leo smiled at the memory._Run away with my heartRun away with my hopeRun away with my love_

Kayla closed her bedroom door and turned on her computer. She opened her music software and put her list on shuffle. She sat on her desk chair and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees as the first song played. It was _Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling._I know now, just quite howMy life and love might still go onIn your heart, in your mindI'll stay with you for all of time_

Leo breathed in the fresh air. The air here was way fresher than back home, but in a way he missed the smells back home. And he definitely missed the sounds. He didn't know how he was going to get to sleep without the subway rumbling over his head._If I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay, way up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go_

When the song ended and moved onto the next one Kayla stared at the far wall of her room, at a framed picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of her and her brothers from about a year ago. She was standing in the middle with Mikey and Leo on either side of her. Raph was next to Mikey, giving him a noogie, and Don was on the other side of Leo, smiling shyly. Leo had his arm around Kayla's shoulder and she had her arm around him, putting up a peace sign with her first two fingers. Kayla sighed. "Six months." she murmured.

_If I could turn back timeI'll go wherever you will goIf I could make you mineI'll go wherever you will goI'll go wherever you will go_ Leo sighed as he looked through the trees toward the horizon. Somewhere, about two thousand miles in that direction, was home. Leo sighed again as he felt his eye lids get heavy. "Six more months." he murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

"Kayla. It's time to wake up. You ignored your alarm clock." a gentle hand shook her shoulder.

Kayla squinted her eyes to try and force them open. 'It can't be…' she thought as she forced her eyes open. She looked up and saw Don looking down at her. She sighed a little in disappointment. Leo had always been the one to wake her up when she slept in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." she groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mikey's making pancakes, with chocolate chips." Don stood up and headed for the door. "If you want some you better hurry." he teased as he left the room. Kayla rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning a little. They all knew how much she loved Mikey's chocolate chip pancakes. She looked down at herself and realized she was too lazy to change.

Kayla grabbed her black New York hoodie and pulled it on over the clothes she slept in. Checking the mirror she brushed through her hair, not really caring what her hair looked like. It looked fine anyway; black with a slight wave, her bangs hanging over her forehead. She slipped on her blue and black DC skate shoes and left her room.

"Hey, Kay. How many?" Mikey asked from where he was flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Um, three." Kayla shrugged as she sat at the table between Raph and Don.

"Ya takin' the K-Cycle today or your board?" Raph asked, digging into his own pancakes. The K-Cycle was the name they'd given her motorcycle since the Shell Cycle was taken.

"I think I'm in the mood to take my board today." Kayla said as Mike placed a plate with three pancakes in front of her with a fork. She immediately started eating them.

"If you're gonna take your board you better leave pretty soon." Don said as he glanced at the clock. It was going on seven fifteen and school started at eight.

"Yeah, yeah." Kayla grumbled as she ate her breakfast. It only took her about fifteen minutes to get from home to school on her board.

"Do you have practice before or after school today?" Don asked as he went back to reading the paper as he ate his pancake.

Kayla thought for a moment. "We have practice after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and before school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So today it's after school." Kayla was on the swim team. She was one of only three sophomores who made it on the varsity team this year out of about ten sophomores.

Don glanced at her a moment. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"No." Kayla answered simply. "Yesterday I wore jeans and a different T-shirt."

"What shirt are you wearing right now?" Don asked suspiciously.

Kayla sighed as she pulled her sweatshirt up to show her T-shirt. Raph chuckled when he saw which shirt it was; he always thought that shirt was funny. Don quirked an eye ridge at her.

"You slept in that." he said.

"Yeah, so? No one at school's gonna know that." Kayla hated feeling like she was being interrogated. "Well, I gotta go." she sighed as she stood and grabbed her school bag and board. "I'll probably be home around five thirty or six cause of practice. See ya." she called as she left the lair.

Kayla flipped her board up into her hand. She took a deep breath before entering through the big doors of the high school. She turned right down the first hallway and headed toward her locker.

"Hey, Kayla!" a voice shouted from behind her. Kayla turned and looked back. She smiled.

"Hi, Alana." she greeted. When her best friend caught up they started walking. They stopped at Kayla's locker first. "So, how was your weekend?" Kayla asked.

"Pretty good. I only had math homework so that was nice." Alana shrugged as she leaned against the locker next to Kayla's. "What about you? How was your weekend?" she asked back.

Kayla stopped, still holding one of her textbooks that she'd been getting out of her locker. She took a deep breath as she put it on the ground with the other books she needed for her classes.

"Pretty good." she answered simply. She could feel Alana staring at her as she gathered her books and stood up.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're a really bad liar." Alana pointed out, crossing her arms.

Kayla sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Alana asked, leaning a little closer to her friend. Kayla shrugged and raised her eye brows sarcastically.

"How should I know? It's not my fault you think you know everything." Kayla grinned sarcastically.

"Kayla, you can tell me. We're best friends. Please?" she pleaded, her green and brown-tinted eyes full of concern. Kayla looked into her open locker to avoid her eyes. After a few moments she sighed in defeat.

Her throat tightened, "He's gone." she answered, not really knowing how else to say it.

Alana looked at her in confusion. "Who's gone?" she asked worriedly.

Kayla looked over at her, feeling her chest ache at the thought of saying it out loud. "Leo." she whispered before closing her locker door.

Alana's face dropped and Kayla could've sworn her face went white. Alana and her cousin Katie were the only people from her school who knew about her family. Alana and Katie had actually been on dozens of sleepovers at her house before, so they knew her family pretty well.

"You mean…Leo's…"

Realizing what she came off sounding like Kayla shook her head quickly. "No, no. He's alive it's just…he's not here. Our father thought he should go training somewhere to become a better leader."

"Where'd he go?" Alana asked, clearly concerned about how her friend was taking this.

Kayla looked at the ground. "Central America. He'll be there for six months."

"Well, six months isn't so bad, right?" Alana asked, trying to help her friend look on the bright side. "I mean, my brother's gonna graduate this year, then he's gonna go off to college within the next two years."

"Yeah, but you'll have a couple years to get used to the idea of him leaving. Master Splinter told us Friday night and made Leo leave Saturday night. I had little more than twenty-four hours to get used to the idea."

"Ok, yeah. That would tick me off." Alana admitted.

"But he promised to write to me every week and I can write back. That way he can still help me with…ya know." Kayla shrugged and Alana knew what she was talking about. "And I've counted out six months on the calendar. He'll actually come home the first day of spring break." Kayla smiled in excitement.

"Cool. So you'll have a whole week to catch up. Oh, and when you first write to Leo you should tell him I said hi." Alana smiled, happy her friend was at least a little happy about the whole thing.

"Yep. And I plan on making him do anything I want. We're gonna go out for ice cream, go to a movie, patrol, stuff like that." Kayla grinned in anticipation.

"What about your other brothers? They'll probably want to hang out with Leo, too." Alana pointed out.

Kayla thought for a moment. "MAYBE I'll try to fit in a group activity." she smiled before the two friends started laughing. Then they headed down the hallway to Alana's locker.

Kayla sighed as she opened her locker and put her books on the ground, pulling her long shoulder bag out of the locker. She didn't have any homework to take home thanks to her study hall. She put her books into her locker. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was looking at her, but she focused on putting her things into her locker. As she grabbed her board out of her locker she heard him speak.

"Hey, Kayla. Didn't see you at lunch. Off having a smoke?" Alex asked with a mean smirk. Alex was one of the guys who always bullied her, basically the leader, and because of alphabetical order their lockers were only a couple lockers away from each other.

Kayla ignored him.

"That's what I thought." he responded to her silence, "Did ya enjoy it? I thought your eyes looked a little dilated."

"I don't smoke." Kayla retorted, "And anyway we have different lunches." she pointed out as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her board, and slammed her locker shut. She turned and left and heard him yell after her.

"Yeah, that's right! You're nothing but a skater girl on meth!" Kayla saw several other people in the hallway turn and look at her. She sped walked through the hall feeling her vision get blurry. She didn't realize she bumped into Alana, who was heading toward Kayla's locker like she always did after she got her stuff. Kayla rushed into the bathroom and leaned against the wall, hanging her head. Her shoulders slouched and she sniffed as tears spilled over her eyes. She heard the bathroom door open and tried to compose herself.

She felt someone take her board out of her hand and slip her bag off her shoulder. She was pulled into a hug and she hugged back.

"Alex is just a jerk." she heard Alana's voice whisper, "Don't let him get to you. He's just trying to make himself feel good by tearing you down." Alana pulled back and tried to look into Kayla's face, but Kayla hung her head and wiped her face with her hands. "I know Leo probably gave you some awesome, amazing advice; something way smarter than I could tell you." Kayla couldn't help but smile at the ground. "So, I'm just gonna tell you to keep Leo's advice in the front of you mind, at all times. And the next time someone says crap to you just remember what Leo told you."

Kayla looked up at her friend and smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with my goofball of a friend Alana?"

Alana shrugged. "Eh, I have my moments." Kayla laughed gently as she wiped her face again. Alana picked up Kayla's bag and board off the ground and handed them to her. "Come on. You have to get to practice and if I'm not out there pretty soon my brother's gonna yell at me."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter doesn't really have much in it. I'm trying to spread out the time between each chapter and focus on some of the more important events that happen between now and when Leo comes home. So, sorry if this chapter is a little bit dull.**

Kayla pulled her helmet off her head and flipped her hair back, running her hand threw her hair to smooth it out. She got off her motorcycle and jumped down into the manhole. It was Tuesday afternoon and she was glad she could get home before dark since she had practice before school, instead of after.

When she reached the entrance she pulled the pipe and the door opened. She tossed her bag and helmet onto the couch and noticed April and Don in the kitchen.

"Hey, April." she called as she headed towards the kitchen, "What's up?"

Don answered for her, "Oh, you know. April was just stopping by with our mail." Don spoke as if it were no big deal. He picked up one of the three or four letters on the tabletop, "I think there's one for you. I think it's from…" Don squinted exaggeratingly at the letter, "Central America?" a gust of wind and suddenly Don's hand was empty. April laughed as he turned and saw Kayla holding the letter in both hands; staring at it with her mouth open slightly as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Kayla didn't know what to think. The envelope was addressed to; Kayla Hamatto at 2nd Time Around on Bleeker Street: April's address. For obvious reasons all their mail had to be sent to April's since they didn't have a real address. Kayla breathed in before using her thumb to rip open the envelope.

She pulled the letter out, unfolded it, and began to read it in her mind:

Dear Kayla,

I just landed in Central America a couple hours ago. I'm writing to you in a tree where I'm hiding until I can look for a better place to stay. I also found a small home at the edge of the jungle and village near where I'm staying. I wrote the address for it down so you can send your letters there and I'll get them before the residents do. I know this whole thing is going to make things pretty complicated and all, but I want you to remember that I'm still your big brother. I'll always be there for you. And remember that you also have three other older brothers who are there for you, too. And if I know Alana and Katie I know they'll be there for you no matter what. Tell Master Splinter I got here safely and keep your brothers out of trouble, especially Mikey. Work hard in school and good luck at your meet this weekend, make sure Don or April tapes it because I want to watch it when I come home. See you in six months. Love you.

Love, Leonardo

Kayla bit her bottom lip and felt warm tears sliding slowly down her face. She looked away and wiped her face, trying to hide her reaction from her brother and April. She smiled sadly as she skimmed over the letter again. She wiped her eyes dry quick before going back into the kitchen.

"It's from Leo. He also sent an address that we can mail our letters to." she pulled a small sheet of paper out of the envelope and handed it to Don, who stuck it to the fridge with a small magnet. Kayla sighed. "I can't believe he wrote this soon. I mean, I know he said every week, but…wow. He actually wrote this as soon as he landed and found a place to hide out."

Don smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a little at his little sister. It was good to see her happy about something again. "What are you gonna do with the letters?" Don asked as Kayla skimmed over the letter for the fourth time.

Kayla looked up, thinking. "I don't know. I really want to keep all of them. But where could I keep them without loosing them?"

Don and April smiled knowingly at each other.

Kayla narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, why don't you go in your room and see?" Don asked innocently. Kayla glanced between him and April before slowly getting up from her seat. She left the letter on the table as she slowly walked to her room. When she reached the door she glanced back at her brainiac brother and April before cautiously opening the door.

At first everything seemed normal, nothing was missing or out of place. Then she looked to the left of her desk. Hanging on the wall next to her mirror was a huge bulletin board! Kayla gaped as she stepped in to get a closer look.

She heard a noise and turned to look up at Don, her mouth still open in shock. He held up Leo's letter and a single thumbtack. Kayla's mouth closed and turned into a smile as she took both from him and pinned the letter to the top corner of the bulletin board.

Kayla spun around and threw her arms around both April and Don. "Thank you!" she shouted at them. Don and April grinned at each other over the top of Kayla's head. After a few moments Kayla let go.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone that Leo wrote to us and then I'm going to write back to him!" Kayla was out the door before she even finished talking. April and Don watched her as she raced over to their large half pipe where Mikey was skateboarding; both shaking their heads with smiles on their faces.

Kayla raced across the den and stopped by the half pipe. "Hey, Mikey!" she called as he sped by her on the half pipe. Mikey landed and grabbed his board at the top.

"Yeah? What is it, dudette?" he asked as he leaned on his board to relax.

"Leo wrote. He got to Central America safely and he's hiding out in the jungle near a small village. He also said I have to keep you guys out of trouble…especially YOU." Kayla held her hands behind her back and smiled smugly up at her brother.

"Me?!" Mikey pretended to look shocked and offended. Kayla burst out laughing and Mikey couldn't help but smile. He always loved making his sister laugh, but hadn't been able to the last few days. It was nice to see her happy again. He hoped it would last.

Just then Raph walked in from the work-out area of the lair all covered in sweat. "What's up wit' you?" he asked as he approached.

Kayla smiled again. "Leo wrote to us." she wanted to say more but Raph's face hardened and he turned to walk away.

"Great. Congratulations." he muttered grumpily as he walked away and jumped up to the second floor to his room. Kayla's smile vanished and her shoulders slumped as she watched him leave.

Mikey put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kay. Raph's just being a stubborn hot-head like usual. He'll come around." Mikey looked down at her, but she wasn't smiling anymore. "Hey, come on. Where's that smile?" Mikey poked her in the ribs under her shoulder where she was ticklish. Kayla smiled and laughed as she tried to pull away. "Aha! I knew I could get a laugh outta you!" Mikey laughed as she rushed away from him.

"I'm going to write a letter to Leo!" she yelled back before she raced into her room. Once in her room she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil at her desk and sat down. She thought for a moment before beginning to write. After a while she ran back out of the room and placed the paper on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Don! You wanna say anything to Leo?" she called to her brother who was currently sitting at his computers.

Don leaned back in his computer chair to think for a moment. "Well, tell him I'm glad he got there safe…and that I'm making sure you're keeping up with your training." Don smirked over at her and Kayla rolled her eyes as she added his message to the letter. She looked around to see Mikey relaxing on the couch watching cartoons.

"What about you Mikey? You have anything you want to say to Leo?" she asked, shouting slightly to be heard over the cartoons. When he didn't hear her she grabbed one of Raph's old, crushed pop cans off the counter and chucked it at him, hitting him square on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey looked back at her. "What?"

Kayla held up the letter. "I'm writing to Leo. Do you want to say anything?"

"Oh! Um…tell him I finally beat my high score on Alien Hunters and…I bought the newest edition of Justice Force…oh yeah! And tell him I say hi!" Mikey smiled his usual goofy grin and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I'll just tell him you say hi."

As she finished writing Mikey's message Raph jumped down from the second story and headed toward the TV area.

"Hey, Raph?" Kayla called nervously. "You got anything you wanna say to Leo?" Kayla was more than a little anxious about what her more temperamental brother was going to say.

Raph thought for a moment. "Yeah, I got something ta say." he answered. "Ya can tell him that I'm glad he's gone. And that he should stay there as long as he wants, cause no one 'round here misses him!" Raph shouted as he turned and stormed out of the lair.

Kayla's mouth opened slightly as he left, unsure how to react. After a while she looked down at the letter sadly, missing Leo more than ever. Mikey and Don glanced nervously at each other before Don left his computers and sat next to her at the kitchen table. He gently put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know Raph's just acting that way because he misses Leo, we all do. Raph's never really been the type to show off his emotions. That's just his way of coping is all." Don smiled gently at Kayla as she looked up at him. A small smile appeared on her face, but Don knew it was partially forced.

"I know. Well, I'd better finish this so I can send it as soon as possible." Kayla added as she continued to write. Don gave her a small side hug before going back to his computers.

When Kayla was finished writing she read through it to make sure it was good:

Dear Leo,

You have no idea how much I freaked out when I got your letter! I could seriously see my hands trembling as I held it. Before I forget Alana says hi, and I honestly think she's been spending too much time around you. You remember on Friday when I told you guys were spreading rumors about me being on drugs? Well, the one named Alex kinda yelled at me from down the hall after school Monday calling me 'a skater girl on meth'. Everyone in the hallway heard it and stared at me.

I know you're always telling me to be strong and I promised not to react, but when he said that and everyone stared at me I broke down. I didn't fight him, instead I ran into the bathroom and started crying. Alana followed me and said that you probably gave me some awesome advice before you left and that I should always remember what you said. And when I did it really helped.

Donny says that he's glad that you got there safe, and he also wants to let you know that he's making sure I'm keeping up with my training, yay for me. Mikey basically says hi. Master Splinter is very proud of you; I can tell he misses you, too. Raph, well, you know Raph. In his own way he basically said that he does miss you, it's just hard for him to come out and say it.

Love you, bro. Can't wait for you to come home, and don't worry I'll make sure Don tapes my meet. See you in about five months and three weeks.

Love, Kayla

When satisfied with the letter Kayla put it in an envelope, wrote out the address and everything on the front, stuck on a stamp, and slipped it into her school bag. She'd mail it on her way to school in the morning.

Kayla took a deep breath of the night air as she sat waiting on the front steps of April's apartment. A familiar car pulled up and stopped in front of the building and she stood up. Alana and her cousin Katie got out, each holding a small gym bag.

"Thanks, mom." Alana called through the front passenger window.

"Bye aunt Jodie." Katie called. Kayla waved as Alana's mom drove off.

"Hey, guys." Kayla waved her hand for them to follow her, but instead of going into April's apartment they went into the alley beside it. Kayla lifted off the manhole cover and jumped down, taking Alana and Katie's bags from them before they followed. Alana immediately covered her mouth and nose before she took her bag back.

"Ugh, I still don't know how you can live down here." she mumbled past her hand.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "You get used to it after about fifteen and a half years. And if you think this is bad you clearly haven't been in Michelangelo's room."

They were silent for a while as Kayla lead them through the sewers. It was Friday night. It had been about three weeks since Leo left and Kayla was doing a lot better than before, but she still missed him a lot. Don had told her she could invited her friends to sleep over since football season was over and Alana's Fridays were free from playing in the band at the home games.

As they turned a corner Alana cleared her throat slightly. "So…how've your brothers been doing?"

Kayla glanced behind her at her friends. "They've been doing pretty good, I guess. But don't be surprised if you don't see Raph at all while you're here. He's been spending a lot of extra time away from home."

"Where's he been going?" Katie asked curiously.

Kayla shrugged. "I've no clue. We haven't talked a lot lately. And when we do it always seems like we somehow end up on the topic of Leo. Then he gets all mad and storms off, and I usually don't see him again till the next morning." Kayla hugged her arms slightly, feeling a chill through her autumn jacket. It was the first week of October and you could feel a chill in the air, though she wasn't sure if that was the only reason for her shivering.

"So, how's training been going?" Alana asked to change the subject.

"Pretty good. Master Splinter's been pushing us even harder lately. He made me do seventy pushups with a five pound bag of flour on my back the other day." Kayla smirked with a small laugh, "I don't even know where he got that big of a bag of flour." Alana and Katie laughed with her.

Finally, Kayla pulled one of the pipes and the bricks slid open and she stepped in, followed by her two friends.

"We're here!" she yelled into the large, old subway station.

Don walked out of his room with another gadget in his hands and his 'dorky goggles' on top of his head. That was what Kayla and her other brothers called them. "Hey, Alana. Hi, Katie. How's it going?" he asked as he passed them to his lab.

Katie answered. "Good. Nice goggles." she giggled slightly and Kayla's face went red with embarrassment. Why did her brothers have to be so embarrassing?

At that moment Mikey slid down the steps from the second floor shouting, "Heeeerree's Mikey!" when he landed Alana and Katie clapped and he bowed at their applause. Kayla ducked her head down and held her hand over her eyes and forehead.

"Brothers." she muttered.

"I heard that." Don smirked at her from where he was sitting and Kayla stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on." she gestured for her friends to follow her to her room to put their stuff away. As they entered the room Alana's eyes immediately went to the bulletin board on Kayla's wall.

"Is that the board April and Don got you for Leo's letters?" she asked, pointing to it.

Katie rolled her eyes. "No, Alana. It just looks like it." Alana narrowed her eyes at her cousin and Kayla tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, it is." she answered as Alana moved to get a closer look. There were now three letters on the board and one photograph of Leo that he took in the jungle. It was of him in this brown cloak-type thing he sometimes wore.

Alana and Katie read through the letters and Kayla waited patiently for them to be done. She had reread all of them at least five times and seemed to get teary-eyed nearly every time. When Alana was done she glanced back at Kayla.

"So, you told him about the locker incident from last week?"

"Wait," Katie interrupted, "what locker incident? Don't tell me it was Alex again." Katie clenched her fists. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna knock him out for you!" Kayla and Alana both laughed a little.

"Well, last week Alex was saying crap about me and I got mad and made a comment about it. He got pissed off and threw me against the lockers."

Katie's jaw dropped. "And he didn't get suspended?"

Kayla shook her head. "You've seen how vacant our hallway is. There's like one classroom so there's hardly anyone down there after school."

"True, but you didn't fight back or anything?"

Kayla looked at the floor. "No." she answered quietly, "I promised Leo that I wouldn't."

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment so Alana made an attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, good thing for him. You'd probably hospitalize him." Kayla smiled and Katie laughed.

"True." Kayla agreed before laughing again.

"Pizza!" Mikey's voice called from the kitchen.

Kayla glanced mischievously at her friends.

"Race ya!" she shouted as she took off running out of the room.

As Katie caught up and passed her she asked, "Don't you guys ever get sick of pizza?" Kayla laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla sat down in her seat next to Alana. It was the Monday morning after their sleepover and they were in their music class. Both of them loved music so they figured it was an easy credit. As the bell rang for class to start everyone was talking with their friends while their teacher was taking attendance.

After a few minutes Mr. Jensen clapped twice, signaling it was time for class to begin. Everyone grew quiet as they waited for him to talk.

"To start off today we're going to do something fun." he started, "I'm going to need a volunteer to do a performance up here."

"What kind of performance?" Jade asked from the second row.

"Any kind of musical performance you want to do. Any volunteers?"

There was dead silence and no one raised their hand.

Kayla leaned over toward Alana. "Does he honestly think very many people would volunteer for that?"

Alana whispered back, "Well, we all signed up for a music class. I guess we should have expected this." she shrugged.

Before Kayla could reply Mr. Jensen said, "Kayla." everyone turned and stared at her. "Would you like to perform something?"

Kayla's mouth dropped open and Alana scooted away from her slightly. "Um, well, I uh. I don't really-"

"Great. Now come on. No need to be shy." he motioned for her to join him up front. 'Wanna bet,' she thought to herself as she noticed some of the guys in the class whisper and laugh. She stood up and went to stand by him, looking at the floor.

"Can you do anything musical? Sing? Play an instrument?" he asked her.

"Well, I can play the guitar…and I like to sing-"

"Great. Now just pick any song you like and perform. But make sure it's school appropriate." a bunch of kids laughed and Kayla rolled her eyes as she sat on the stool and picked up his electric guitar. She thought for a moment before she started strumming the guitar slowly.

(My Immortal By: Evanescence)

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Kayla closed her eyes as she sang, almost forgetting the eyes watching her.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me"_

As she strummed she glanced up into the crowd. Alana was watching her with a smile and Kayla smiled back.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away…all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along"_

Kayla strummed the guitar, the sound echoing off the walls of the music room.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still had…all of me_

_Oh…"_

As the last chord faded out the class erupted into applause. Kayla blushed as she set the guitar down and walked towards her seat. As she sat down the girl who sat in front of her turned around.

"You did really good." she whispered.

Kayla smiled. "Thanks."

Alana nudged her with her elbow. "You did amazing, as usual. Lighten up."

Before Kayla could say anything Mr. Jenson spoke from the front. "Kayla, that was an impressive performance. Could you come talk to me after class, please?" Kayla nodded nervously. She could hear some of the guys say, "Oooohh." and tried to ignore them.

A good forty minutes later the dismissal bell rang and the class jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"Good luck." Alana whispered as she got up to leave, "I'll wait for you down the hall." Kayla nodded and grabbed her stuff before going to talk to Mr. Jenson.

"Kayla, you did very well. You have an amazing voice." he complimented.

Kayla blushed slightly. "I'm not that good." she argued.

"I beg to differ." he argued back. "In fact, here's something I think you should look into." he handed her a piece of paper. "It's a city-wide contest for young teens to perform musical routines. It can be solo or in a group. The first place prize gets $500 dollars and a trophy." Kayla looked over the paper as he talked.

"Well, it sounds like fun and all, but I think I'll pass." she answered quietly, reaching to give the paper back to him.

"You keep it. Just think about it before making a final decision. If you want to audition you can sign up in the office in a week." Kayla looked back down at the paper thoughtfully as she turned and left the room.

Down the hall Alana and Katie were waiting for her. Katie had a class just down the hall from their music class so they usually walked together to their next classes.

"So, what did he want?" Alana asked excitedly. Kayla handed her the paper to look at. Katie looked at it, too.

"He thinks I should enter it, but it's city-wide. There's going to be hundreds and hundreds of people watching. What if I screw up? I get nervous enough just performing in front of the class."

"Come on Kayla. It would be fun. And Mr. Jenson clearly thinks you can do it if he's suggesting it."

"Plus, the first place prize is $500!" Katie added.

Kayla hugged her books to her chest nervously. "I just can't do it, alright. I'd probably forget what to sing or something."

They were quiet for a while as they walked.

"What if…someone was up there with you?" Katie asked. Alana and Kayla both looked over at her. Katie pointed to a spot on the paper. "It says you can enter alone, with a partner, or in a group. I could enter with you and play the keyboard." Kayla thought for a moment.

"Well, I would feel better if someone was up there with me." Kayla murmured thoughtfully. Katie and Alana looked at her expectantly. Kayla sighed, "Can I at least think about it tonight and give you my answer tomorrow?" she asked. Alana and Katie's eyes lit up and they both nodded.

Later that afternoon Kayla pulled the paper out of her bag and tossed her bag on the couch before going to sit at the kitchen table. Raph was sitting there drinking a soda. She sat across from him and looked at the paper thoughtfully, trying to figure the good and the bad in entering this contest.

"Whatchya got dere?" Raph asked, nodding toward the paper.

Kayla glanced up at him before looking back down at the paper. "It's an advertisement for this music contest coming up. My music teacher wants me to enter."

"So, are ya?" he asked.

Kayla blew her bangs out of her face. "I'm not sure. Katie and Alana think I should, and Katie said she'd play the keyboard so I wouldn't be alone up there."

"Up where?" Don walked in and sat at the table with a mug of coffee. Kayla handed the flyer to him and he looked it over. After awhile he handed it back to her. "You should enter. It sounds like fun and you have a good shot at winning."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Do you know how many people are probably going to enter this thing? Plus, we still have to try out. We may not even make it past the auditions."

"Way ta be positive." Raph said sarcastically.

Don shrugged. "Just try out. At least you can say you gave it your best shot. And who knows? If you do make it maybe that'll lead to you getting a scholarship or something."

Raph couched slightly as he choked on his pop. "Who said anything about scholarships?" he asked incredulously. "She's only a sophomore!"

Don sipped on his coffee. "Yeah, but before too long she'll be graduating from high school." he turned back to Kayla, "Have you thought about what you want to do after high school?"

Kayla thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well, kinda. I mean, what kid doesn't think about that? But I'm not sure what I want to be, much less what college I want to go to."

"Well, it's something you should think about, at least. But either way, I really do think you should enter. You and Katie would have a lot of fun."

Kayla looked back down at the paper. "Well, I guess there's no harm in trying." she smiled up at her brothers. "I'll do it." she said before standing up. "I'm gonna go write to Leo. I haven't responded to his letter from last night yet." Don smiled as she raced off to her bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Raph crush his pop can in his fist.

"What's up with you?" Don asked.

"Did ya have ta start talkin' about scholarships like 'dat? She's not even halfway through with high school an' you're already thinkin' 'bout college?"

Don shrugged. "She needs to start thinking about it sooner or later." he said before leaving Raph alone in the kitchen.

"She's only fifteen!" he shouted angrily, standing up from his seat. He turned and kicked his chair, making it crash into the fridge. His muscles tensed up and he ran his hands over the top of his head in a attempt to try and calm down.

After a moment Master Splinter walked out of his room. "My children. It is time for training." he called.

Kayla peaked out of her room before she headed toward the dojo with Don right behind her coming from his computers. Mikey and Raph followed close behind. When they all entered the dojo Master Splinter told them all to drop their weapons near the wall. They were going to practice without weapons today.

"Raphael. Kayla. You two shall face off first." Splinter announced.

Kayla smirked as she moved to the center of the dojo and faced Raph. "Don't go easy on me, bro." she joked. Raph just narrowed his eyes with a serious look on his face. They stood in a ready position, waiting for the signal.

"Begin!"

Raph lunged at Kayla and she rolled to the side. He landed where she'd been standing only a second before. She threw a punch to his arm before doing a back flip to dodge Raph's kick.

Raph growled in frustration. He front flipped high over her head and landed behind her, throwing a punch toward her face. Kayla ducked down before leaping into the air. She swung her leg around and managed to kick Raph in the face.

Raph stumbled back and shook his head to clear the dizziness. He heard Mikey taunting him from across the dojo.

"C'mon Raph! You're not gonna let a girl beat you, are ya?"

Raph growled before lunging back into the fight. He kept throwing punches left and right, hoping to get a hit in.

Kayla ducked and smirked. "Am I gettin' too fast for ya, bro?" she teased as she somersaulted away before jumping up and landing a blow to his leg.

Raph could tell she was getting stronger and faster compared to when she was little. Don's words started echoing in his mind.

_Maybe that'll lead to you getting a scholarship…_

Raph growled and threw a punch, nailing Kayla in the gut. Kayla winced but managed to roll out of the way, panting from the force.

_Before too long she'll be graduating high school…_

Raph ducked down and spun his leg around, knocking Kayla off her feet. She flipped herself off the ground and leapt away from Raph's punch. She looked at his face, expecting to see a smug grin on his face, but instead it was serious. Angry.

_She needs to start thinking about it sooner or later…_

Raph threw another punch and Kayla managed to dodge it. She knew something was up. She had to try and end this bout before someone got hurt. Thinking quickly Kayla leapt high into the air and spun her leg around, trying to kick Raph in the face like earlier. But instead Raph caught her foot in his hand.

Before she knew what was happening Raph swung her around by her foot and threw her across the room. Kayla slammed into one of the brick columns with her right shoulder taking most of the impact. She heard a weird click and cried out in pain.

Raph's vision seemed to clear and a chill shot up his spine at the sound of Kayla's cry. The pain in her voice made his blood go cold. He saw Master Splinter, Don, and Mikey all rush over to where she was sitting on the ground. Raph moved to join them but Mikey stood and held out his arm to stop him.

"I think you've done enough, bro." he said seriously. Raph looked past him at Kayla. Don was examining her shoulder.

"It's dislocated." he announced. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Joy." she grumbled sarcastically. "Can we get this over with, please?" she pleaded with Don.

Don smirked at her. "Yeah…" Don looked behind him. His eyes fell on Raph for a moment before he turned to Michelangelo. "Hey, Mikey. Can you give me a hand?" Mikey nodded before gently picking Kayla up bridal style. Kayla winced and grabbed her right shoulder with her free hand. It was sticking forward and looked painfully weird.

Mikey followed Don into the kitchen and placed Kayla on the kitchen table. Don handed her two painkillers and a glass of water before she laid her head back on the table and tried to relax. She took them and waited.

Don turned to Mikey. "Hey, Mike. Can you hold Kayla's hand?" Mikey looked around. Normally when they did this it was Raph…or Leo…who held her hand. Mikey sighed and nodded, taking hold of Kayla's left hand.

Kayla smirked up at him. "Don't worry. I'll try not to break your hand." she joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Mikey joked back.

Don moved over to the other side of the table and handed her a towel.

She held it and said, "Kinda sad that we have a planned out routine for this, huh?" Don smirked with a small shrug as Kayla placed the towel in her mouth and bit down. This was probably the fourth time she'd dislocated her shoulder so she was pretty used to this. Don gripped her hand with one hand and gripped her dislocated shoulder with the other. Kayla closed her eyes.

"Alright. On the count of three." Don said. "One-"

Kayla screamed into the towel as her shoulder clicked back into place, and Mikey screamed as she almost crushed his hand. She spit the towel out as she panted.

"Just…once…it would be nice…if you'd actually…count to 3!" she shouted at Don, who just smirked as he handed her a bag of frozen peas. She sat up and held it to her shoulder.

Don put his hand on her back to help support her. "You gonna be okay now?" he asked gently. Kayla nodded. "Alright. I want you taking it easy for a few days. No gym tomorrow and no roughhousing. Got it?" Kayla rolled her eyes and nodded again with a small smirk.

"Well, since you are going to be alright, Kayla, I believe it is time for Donatello and Michelangelo to practice." Master Splinter announced, leading his two youngest sons back to the dojo.

Kayla watched them leave before realizing she hadn't seen Raph at all since their bout. She glanced around and heard the familiar grunts and pounding sounds of Raph beating his punching bag.

Kayla carefully hopped off the table and headed toward the punching bag. As she approached from the opposite side of the bag he was on she carefully rested her free hand on the bag as her left hand held the bag of peas on her shoulder. She kept her hand there to help keep the bag in place as best she could without harming her shoulder. Raph didn't even seem to notice she was there.

After a few minutes Raph stopped and rested his own hand on the bag to steady it. He didn't take his eyes off the bag. "Ya gonna be okay?" he asked quietly, his voice out of breath.

Kayla smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like this is something new." Raph lowered his head and Kayla immediately regretted her words. Nearly every time she'd dislocated her shoulder in the past it was because Raph accidentally lost his temper with her. She knew how bad he always felt about it, but she never really blamed him. A lot of the times it was because she provoked him. She really more blamed herself.

"Raph, I'm really okay." she said calmly but firmly to try and get it in his head. He still wouldn't look at her. She thought for a moment. "Raph…what happened?"

She saw Raph's eye ridges furrow together, like he was confused. Though he continued to stare at the ground.

"You usually do this when you get mad. Did I say something to make you mad at me?" she asked to clarify what she meant.

Raph sighed, shaking his head. "No. It wasn't you, Kay."

"Was it Mikey? When he was teasing you during our bout?"

Raph shook his head again.

"Raph, please?" Kayla leaned around the punching bag, closer to Raph. "Please tell me."

Raph glanced up at her but quickly looked back at the ground. "It was…I was thinkin' about what Donnie was sayin' earlier." he looked back up at her. "Bout you goin' ta college and stuff."

Kayla looked confused. "What about it?" she asked.

"Look, jus' forget about it." Raph said quickly, turning his back to her and sitting on a small stool a few feet away. He hunched his back a little and Kayla didn't know what he meant. Kayla walked around the stool and knelt on the ground in front of him. He stared at the ground to avoid looking at her.

"Raph. Just tell me what's bothering you." she whispered gently.

Raph looked up at her. His golden brown eyes seeming to penetrate her own brown ones. He looked back at the ground with a sigh.

"I just…the thought of you…goin' ta college…leavin'…I don't know." Raph shrugged and looked away. Kayla furrowed her eyes brows thoughtfully, looking at the ground.

Raph looked back at her. "I just…If you tell anyone I said dis' you'll regret it." he pointed a finger at her seriously and she nodded. She knew he'd never really hurt her on purpose, but she didn't want to break his trust anyway. She wasn't going to tell even if he did threaten her. Raph dropped his hand again to his knee. "I…I already lost a brother…I can't lose a sister, too."

Kayla's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. She never even thought of that. She looked at her brother, who was staring at the ground again. He was avoiding eye contact because he felt he was showing weakness. Still holding the peas to her shoulder Kayla used her free hand to grab his shoulder and lean him back a bit. Her eyes looked into his seriously.

"Raph, you don't have to worry about that. I don't even really want to go to college. I know Don wants me to, but that's just because he wants me to have a good life when I'm older." Raph looked away but Kayla kept talking, "If I do decide to go to college it'll probably be a college here in New York. So then I won't have to leave, or I'll live in an apartment near here. But chances are I'll stay here with you guys, I don't think I could ever get to sleep without hearing the subway over my head every night." she joked. Raph chuckled a little and looked back up at her. She smirked a bit.

She saw a flash of light and they both looked around.

"What was dat'?" he asked. Kayla looked over and Raph followed her eyes.

Mikey stood there with a digital camera in his hands and a huge grin on his face. Raph and Kayla glanced at each other. Both had devious smiles on their faces. Raph stood up and cracked his neck muscles and his knuckles.

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Uh…hehe. Hi Raphie." then he turned and ran away with a girly scream, still holding the camera.

"You're a dead turtle, Mikey!" Raph yelled as he raced after his little brother. Kayla was about to race after them when a hand grabbed her good shoulder. She looked back to see Don giving her a look.

"What did I say about taking it easy?" he asked.

"But, Donnie." Kayla whined. She gave him a puppy pout face. After a moment Don sighed and rolled his eyes before holding out his hand. Kayla hugged him and placed the bag of peas in his hand before racing away after her other brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little choppy. Like I said before I'm trying to spread out the different events and focus on the more important ones. So enjoy!**

"Would you hurry up already?" Katie insisted as she pulled Kayla into the office by her left hand. Her right arm was up in a sling and Don had given her a note for both her gym teacher and swim coach excusing her from class and practice for a few days. He didn't want her to strain her arm after having it dislocated from last night's training.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she grumbled as she was yanked into the office. Alana followed behind and the three stood in line. Kayla had just told them that she decided she would enter the contest with Katie playing piano. Katie was going to come over after school tomorrow, Wednesday, so they could decide on which song they would perform and start practicing.

Out of the corner of her eye Kayla saw Alana glance at her arm as they waited in line.

"Are you going to tell us what happened to your arm yet?" she asked calmly, her green-brown eyes meeting Kayla's chocolate brown ones.

Kayla glanced down at her right arm in Don's homemade sling and sighed. "Training." she murmured.

Katie and Alana glanced at each other. Katie looked up at Kayla with her dark blue eyes. "Raph again?" she whispered gently. Kayla nodded looking at the ground. They were quiet until it was their turn to sign up.

Katie wrote both their names and ages down on the paper and wrote singing with piano under the column labeled: routine. Then the three friends left the office. As they walked down the hall Katie was talking about what her cat did last night. Kayla smiled as she listened. She was walking by the wall with Alana next to her and Katie on Alana's other side.

Kayla was going to say something when she felt a shoulder slam into her left side and she stumbled. She managed to catch herself with her free hand and her knees on the ground. She looked up and saw Alex look back at her blankly with narrowed eyes after he shoved his way between her and Alana.

"What the heck?" Katie yelled down the hall after him, but he kept walking. Kayla stood up and blew her bangs out of her face, mentally brushing her annoyance off. Katie and Alana turned to her. "I don't get how you can put up with him!" Katie exclaimed as they kept walking. "I mean, I'm about ready to chase him down and beat the crap out of him myself!"

"Yeah, seriously." Alana agreed. "Even I'm getting ticked off. You've always had a short temper, why don't you put it to good use?" Kayla smirked at her friends. It was true, she'd always had a short temper. Her brothers always said she took after Raph in that department. But, just like Raph, she was working on controlling her temper, though she was trying a bit harder than he was. She also knew that if she really wanted to she could easily hospitalize Alex even with one arm in a sling, but that would get her in a lot of trouble.

"I'm just not gonna let him get to me." she told her friends as she shrugged. "I mean, what's the point? If I reacted I'd just be giving him what he wants, plus I'd be the one in trouble."

Alana thought for a moment. "Okay, yeah. I can see your point. But why don't you at least tell the counselor or something? That has to be harassment. Press charges." she insisted.

Kayla looked away and shook her head. "No. That'd make it awkward. I just want to get through the school year. Besides, I'm a ninja, remember? We stick to the shadows, not the spotlight." she smirked sneakily at her friends, who just rolled their eyes.

They were quiet for a while until they sat down in the cafeteria and talked. They had a good fifteen minutes before their first period started.

Katie glanced over at Kayla. "Do your…brothers know anything about this?"

Kayla took a deep breath. She was quiet for a while. "Leo does. The others don't." Her friends glanced at each other.

"Why don't you tell your other brothers?" Alana asked quietly.

Kayla chuckled quietly with a small smile. "I think Leo's the only one who could actually handle it."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

Kayla drew circles around the tabletop with her finger. "I mean, with Leo he usually knows how to handle things like this. He's sensible and…gentle about it, but firm at the same time, ya know? Donny might be another good choice, but…sometimes I think he might be a little too…timid …to help me. Especially with my temper. Mikey would probably just try to make me laugh and lighten the mood. And, I mean, that's not bad, it's just…it doesn't exactly help in the long run, ya know?" she glanced at her friends who nodded.

"What about Raph?" Alana asked.

Kayla rolled her eyes and breathed out slowly, making her friends chuckle a little. "Raph…wow, what to say. You guys know how Raph is. He's super over protective of me. If I told him about all this, well…lets just say that there'd probably be a murder investigation of a high school boy on the news the next day." her friends laughed a little and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Katie joked and they laughed a little bit more. Kayla was glad that she had two great friends who she could just talk to and get everything that was bothering her off her chest.

Kayla sighed as she picked up her skateboard and held it under her arm as she lead Katie through the sewers. It was Wednesday afternoon and they were going to Kayla's place, she was relieved that she didn't have to wear that sling anymore. She had about four songs that she was willing enough to sing that she could also find the sheet music to on the internet. They had about a month, until the middle of November, before the auditions.

As Kayla pulled the pipe and the entrance to the lair opened she lead her friend into the large, old subway station. They placed their things by the sofa before Kayla lead the way into the kitchen so they could grab a snack.

"Hi Katie. Hey Kayla." Don greeted them as he sipped his coffee standing in the kitchen. Kayla grabbed a plate of cookies she found in the fridge and handed them to Katie. She raised her eyebrow at her brother and crossed her arms at him.

"What have you eaten today?" she asked him.

Don looked slightly confused. "Um…what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said: what have you eaten today?"

Don sighed. "I…um. So far I've eaten…a granola bar." Don grinned guiltily at his sister as she narrowed her eyes at him. Katie stepped back so she wasn't in the kitchen with them.

"You need to eat more than that, Donatello. You can't keep starving yourself while you're on your computer all day long." Kayla opened the fridge and grabbed a red apple from the shelf. She tossed it across the kitchen and he caught it in one hand an inch from his face. "Eat." she commanded before leaving the room, followed by Katie.

When they were both in Kayla's bedroom Kayla shut the door and Katie sat on her bed.

"Okay, what was with that?" she asked as she set the plate of cookies on the bed and took one.

Kayla looked back at her as she turned on her computer. "What?" she asked.

"That!" Katie motioned with her hand towards the door. "You ordering Don around."

"Oh that." Kayla sat down in her computer chair and waited for it to turn on. "Well, Don's been…skipping meals lately. He's been working really hard lately and he sometimes doesn't even eat one whole meal the whole day. He's basically been living off his coffee. I wrote to Leo about it a couple weeks ago and he told me to tell Don that he wants him to eat, and he asked me to make sure it happens, ya know?" Kayla shrugged before wheeling her chair to the bed and grabbing a cookie before wheeling back.

When her computer was on she opened up her music software and searched for the four songs she'd previously picked out. She clicked on the first one. As soon as it started playing Katie grimaced and shook her head. Kayla smirked as she moved on to the next song. She had a feeling her friend wouldn't like that song. Katie listened to the other two songs. The second one was a maybe but the third one was another no.

"Alright, here's the last one I picked. About half of it is nothing but instrumental so you'll have some time of your own in the spotlight." Kayla grinned at Katie as she pushed play. Katie listened quietly, her head to one side as she leaned back on her hands. The first minute was nothing but music. Kayla saw Katie close her eyes calmly. When the artist started singing Katie peaked her eyes open and looked directly over at Kayla.

"This one. Definitely. I can definitely see you singing this." Kayla couldn't help but laugh a bit at her friends reaction.

"Alright. I'll print off a copy of the sheet music so you can have it and practice at home." as she typed away on her computer to find the sheet music again she couldn't help but think about how she came up with that song. She'd never admit out loud that it made her think of Leo whenever she heard it.

She clicked print and after her printer spit out the music she glanced over it and handed it to Katie. "How about we both practice on our own a bit for the next couple days and then maybe we could go somewhere and practice on Saturday? I could ask April if we can use her apartment. She has a keyboard to practice on in her spare bedroom." Kayla suggested as she handed the paper to Katie.

"Sounds good." Katie smirked as she took the paper. Kayla took another cookie before Katie spoke again. "Hey, are you doing anything on Halloween? I'm kinda having a small Halloween party. You know, just me, you, Alana, and a couple other friends. Think you can come?"

Kayla smirked and shook her head guiltily. "Sorry Katie. Halloween's a really big family thing around here. I mean, having four brothers who can't walk around topside without wearing baggy clothes and hiding in the shadows, we kinda take every chance we can to hang out up top. Halloween's the one day out of the year my family can just be a normal family together."

Katie nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know. I just figured I'd ask just in case."

Kayla smiled but before she could say anything there was a huge crash from the living area of the lair.

"Mikey!" Don's voice echoed throughout the lair and Katie and Kayla glanced at each other.

Kayla shook her head. "I can only imagine what he did this time…"

Kayla groaned and stretched in her bed, arching her back a bit. She'd been taking a nap for a while so she wouldn't be too tired for Trick-or-Treating later that night. They were lucky that Halloween was on a Friday this year. Her brothers were all going as themselves but she had picked out her own costume. She rolled onto her right side and looked at her clock. It was going on five thirty and she knew she had to get changed.

She rolled off her bed and reached into her closet to grab her costume. Once completely changed she straightened her hair with her flat iron. It went down to about the middle of her back. She looked herself over in the mirror.

It was a Mulan costume she'd found a couple weeks ago. It was a pale green, vest-like dress that was about knee-length with slits in the sides at the bottom; and dark green around the neck and chest area. The shirt under it was light gray and long sleeved with dark green cuffs. The area just under her chest and a little past her waist was covered with a turquoise-colored piece with a burgundy-colored belt around her belly above her waist. She also wore dark green, puffy pants with white socks that were almost at her knees and black flats.

Once content with her costume she grabbed her trick-or-treating bucket; a moderate sized, orange, plastic jack-o-lantern with a black handle; and left her room. As she walked into the TV area she saw Mikey with a large map spread out across the kitchen table.

"Hey, Mike. What's that?" she asked curiously, peaking over his shoulder at it.

"It's a map. I've strategically marked out every house we went to the last couple years that handed out good candy. If we go in this specific order we should make it to every one of them." Mikey crossed his arms, proud of himself as he admired his handiwork.

"Wow." was all Kayla could say. She honestly didn't even know he could say the word 'strategically' much less plan out something like this. It was his enthusiasm and craziness that usually made Halloween fun every year.

Mikey looked over at her and just realized what she was wearing. He whistled and her face went bright red as she punched his arm.

"Shut up." she grumbled as she clutched the handle of her bucket with both hands.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Mikey asked as he rolled his map up and stuck it in his belt by his nunchucks.

"Mulan." she blushed in embarrassment. Her brothers knew that she still liked a lot of the Disney movies that she grew up with.

Don walked in and grabbed his bow staff from where it was leaning against the counter. He looked at her as he slipped it into his belt on his shell. "Nice costume." he complimented her. "Mulan, right?" he asked.

Kayla nodded. Her brothers knew that Mulan was one of her favorite Disney girls. Not her number one favorite, that was Ariel, but she always preferred the ones that could take care of themselves. Not the ones that always had to be rescued and couldn't do anything, she felt that made girls look weak.

"Alright. We ready ta go?" Mikey asked excitedly, almost like a little kid as he hurried towards the entrance.

Kayla looked around. "What about Raph?" she asked.

Don looked back at her as he followed Mikey. He looked guiltily at his little sister as she followed him. "Um…he can't make it. He said he had some things to do tonight."

Kayla stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly at her brother. She dropped her bucket and the dull thump echoed off the walls.

"W-what do you mean he can't come?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Don and Mike glanced at each other, even Mikey's enthusiasm deflated slightly.

"He wouldn't explain. He just said he was busy." Don answered quietly, his brown eyes gentle.

Kayla looked at the ground. She never openly admitted it to anyone, she always acted like she just tolerated their Halloween traditions, but in reality it was one of her favorite nights of the year. She sometimes even preferred it over her own birthday. It was the one night out of the year she could just hang out with her family just like any other family. It was bad enough that Leo wasn't here with them, but now Raph wasn't coming trick-or-treating with them?

Kayla was numbly aware that Don had pulled her into a hug and she accepted it, wrapping her arms around his shell as much as she could. She didn't cry. She forced herself not to. Instead she picked up her bucket and followed her brothers out of the lair. She was dimly aware of Don keeping a close eye on her but she kept her emotions in check. She had to…

Kayla squinted her eyes tight shut before opening them and looking around her room. Her clock said it was 2:34 AM on Saturday. Mikey, Don, and her had been trick-or-treating until around 9:30 before they came home. She looked over at her desk where her bucket was. It was filled to the brim with candy. She didn't say anything, but she noticed when Mikey thought she wasn't looking he took some of the candies that she didn't like out of her bucket and replaced them with some of his own that he knew she liked. He never did that, especially when it came to candy…or pizza.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, not entirely sure why she was awake. Then she heard a crash from the kitchen. She propped herself up on her elbows and listened.

"I told you, Donny; it's none a your business!" she heard Raph yell. She flinched and sat up more, listening.

"I'm your brother, Raph. That makes it my business." Don pointed out boldly.

"Oh, don't even go there with me, Donny. Don't even try to act like Leo cause you ain't him. I wasn't gonna bow down ta him, an' I ain't gonna bow down ta you."

"I never said anything about Leo or bowing down, Raph. I'm trying to keep this family together. You know how much this holiday means to this family. Especially Kayla and Mikey. Do you know how hard it was for them tonight? How much they missed BOTH of their big brothers?"

"Don't gimme that crap, Don. I'm not gonna waste my time with some stupid kids night. You all need ta grow up."

Kayla looked up when her door cracked open and Mikey peaked in at her.

"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked quietly. Kayla nodded and scooted over. Mikey sat on her bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they listened to their older brothers argue.

"It's not a stupid kids night, Raph, and you know it. They need tonight. It's the one night that we can actually be on the surface without having people run away from us screaming. We need that to take a break from our lives."

"Yeah, an while we're takin' a break crooks are goin' round stealin' things and vandalizing property. Grow up Don. It's about time for all of us." Kayla heard footsteps go up the stairs to the second floor where Raph's bedroom was.

She felt Mikey wipe her face. She didn't even notice the tears falling. Her and Mikey laid down on her bed and she buried her face in his plastron. She didn't normally share a bed with Mikey, but right now they both needed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla entered the lair with a sigh. She dropped her motorcycle helmet and bag by the couch before heading toward Don's computer desk where he was sitting.

"Hey, Don. What's up?" she asked as she stood next to him.

Don glanced up at her. "Not much, but I can't talk right now. I'm working."

Kayla leaned her shoulder against the wall by his desk and crossed her arms casually. "Yeah? What else is new?" she joked.

Don shook his head. "No, I mean I'm actually working. I got a job."

Kayla's eyes widened. "A job? Doing what?"

Don pointed to the headset he was wearing. "I got a job as an IT Tech Support."

Kayla grimaced at him. "Really? Don, you could do way better than that. Heck, if you wanted you could be a rocket scientist."

Don chuckled a little at her. "Yeah, I guess. But I need to think of the family, too. We can't keep living off of April's groceries."

Kayla thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess." she said after a while. "Hey, Don. Could you help me with my math-"

"Hold on." Don interrupted her before talking into the headset. "Good afternoon. My name is Donny. How can I help you this evening?" he asked in a friendly voice. Kayla sighed and walked over to the couch by the TV. She stood behind it as Mikey was watching the News.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nothing." she answered as she sat next to him. Truthfully she really needed Don's help with her math homework. They were going to have a test on it the coming Friday, which was three days away, and she didn't really understand any of it. Kayla's attention fixated on the TV when a News report came on.

"_And in other news we try to find out: Who is the Nightwatcher?"_

Kayla looked over at Mikey as he leaned forward eagerly to listen to the report. "Who's the Nightwatcher?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! He's this new vigilante. He's been all over the news, everyone's talking about him. Now, Shh!" Mikey put a finger to his lips before turning back to the TV. Kayla did the same. Her interest was officially peaked.

The whole report was basically the reporter interviewing a few people who claimed to have seen this Nightwatcher guy, but they also showed a few video clips that someone had managed to get.

"Oh come on, that's crap." Kayla couldn't help speaking up when she saw the video. It was really blurry but you could see a person in a big metal suit walking around on the edge of an apartment rooftop. "Either he's really bad at staying hidden or he's just so full of himself that he just HAS to be in the spotlight."

"What do you know 'bout it?" a voice spoke from behind her. Kayla looked over her shoulder to see Raph standing a few feet away with a can of pop. He looked tired and a bit pissed off, but he always looked like that lately.

"Well, he's just walking around in plain sight. It's like he's asking to be seen." Kayla pointed out.

Raph took a chug of his pop before shrugging. "What's wrong wit' that? It's not like he's got any reason ta hide. It's not bad to want a little recognition for doin' things."

"No," Kayla admitted, "but he shouldn't need to be recognized for doing something good. We never did." Kayla pointed out. It had been a while since any of them had gone out for some vigilante work. Ever since Leo left Master Splinter had forbidden any surface activity apart from Kayla's schooling and such.

"Yeah, but how many times did all of us wish we could get a little credit?" Raph asked rhetorically. "At least da' guy's out there puttin' lowlifes behind bars instead of the otha' way around."

Before Kayla could retaliate Raph turned and went back up to his room. She watched him leave, wondering what his problem was. Mikey noticed the look in her eyes.

"Hey, ya wanna see a new trick I worked out?" Mikey asked as he held up his skateboard. Kayla looked blankly at him for a moment before shaking herself out of her thoughts.

She smiled with a little enthusiasm. "Yeah." she answered as she followed Mikey over to the half pipe.

Kayla leapt into the air and somersaulted down the railing of the entranceway stairs. She landed gracefully on two feet and held her arms in the air.

Don looked over at her from where he was sitting at the kitchen table with April sitting across from him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, though he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Kayla had a huge grin on her face as she approached. "Oh, nothing. I just got back from the auditions Katie and I signed up for." she answered casually, trying to remain calm. It was already near the middle of November.

Don's smile grew as what she answered sunk in. "You guys made it?" he asked happily. Kayla nodded vigorously, her smile growing.

"Congratulations. You two will do amazing, from what I can hear when you practice at my apartment." April put in before glancing down at her watch. "Oh, I have to get going. I have a meeting with a new client. See you guys later." she said as she grabbed her coat and purse.

Kayla laughed and shook her head slightly. When something green caught her attention she turned her head. Her eyes widened and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Um…Don?" she asked unsurely.

Don put his coffee mug down. "Yeah?"

She pointed her finger across the room. "What's that?" she asked, her voice giving away how weirded out she was. Sitting on the floor across the room was a giant turtle head. It was about twice the size of her brothers' heads, had big blue eyes, and a giant toothy smile.

Don followed where she was pointing. "Oh, that's Mikey's." he answered as if it were no big deal.

"Mhm. Okay. I've always known Mikey had a big head, but…care to elaborate on that?" she leaned back on the table and looked back on her purple-masked brother.

Don laughed slightly. "Mikey got a job."

Kayla stumbled, nearly falling to the floor in surprise. "Mikey? Got a job? I didn't even think the words Mikey and Job even fit in the same sentence."

Don laughed again. "Yeah, well, I finally managed to convince him that if he wants to keep buying pizza and comic books he's gonna need his own money. So now he owns his own business called Cowabunga Carl. It's a little kids birthday party gig. Hey!" Don looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you could get a job helping him out."

Kayla looked at Don like he'd gone crazy. She thought for a moment. "Maybe…but only if YOU'RE in charge of paying me. Knowing Mike he'll spend it all on pizza before he remembers he has to pay me."

Don laughed as he answered. "True." Kayla and him both laughed until Kayla looked at the tabletop. She just now realized that there was a pile of letters.

She quickly grabbed the mail and started flipping though it. She didn't notice Don watching her with a sad expression. Not finding what she was looking for Kayla set the letters back on the table. She tried not to show how disappointed she was.

Don tilted his head to look up into her eyes. "Leo didn't write, if that's what you were wondering." Kayla looked away, hugging her arms to herself. "When was the last time he wrote?" Don asked curiously.

Kayla bit her lip. "It's been…nine days." she answered. Don raised one eye ridge at her and she sighed. "I know, I know. I sound obsessed. But he promised every week. It's been over a week. I can't help it." Kayla sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

Don placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but if you think about it he said every week. Not every seven days. He wrote you a letter last week. He hasn't yet written you a letter this week, but this week doesn't end until Saturday, and that's four more days away still."

Kayla lifted her head and thought over what her brother had said. "Yeah. I guess your right. I'm just really impatient."

Don smirked at her. "Well, you're a little behind on your training. How about we fix that?" he offered. Kayla smiled and nodded before following her older brother to the dojo.

Kayla closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. She opened her eyes and watched as two girls and a boy performed 'Die Young' by Kesha. The guy was playing the drums while one girl was playing some kind of techno sounds on her keyboard and singing a little background vocals while the other girl was doing all the singing. They had several different colored spotlights on them that changed to the beat of the music.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked down at Katie. She was a couple inches shorter than Kayla. Her short, dirty-blonde hair was straightened so it came just above her shoulder, her bangs were pinned back, and her highlights seemed to glow. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped dress that was black until her waist. Then from the waist down was a light pink. She was also wearing black boots.

"You're going to be fine. You look great and you have this song burned into your mind. Everything is going to be okay." Katie whispered to her. Kayla's black hair was curled, thanks to April, her bangs straight and hanging to the side of her eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress. It was a spaghetti-strap that hugged her hips gently with ruffles at the bottom, ending just above her knees. She was wearing matching black flats.

"If Raph ever saw me in this dress he'd flip." Kayla murmured to her friend, trying to lighten the mood and relax herself. She heard Katie laugh and some of the stress left her own shoulders. "Is your family coming to watch?" she asked, looking back at her friend.

"My parents came and they brought Alana. She really wanted to see this." Kayla nodded in agreement. Alana, along with everyone else except April, had no idea what song they were performing. They wanted it to be a surprise.

"What about your family?" Katie asked curiously, breaking Kayla out of her thoughts.

She looked at the ground. "April's coming. I think that's it. I'm not even entirely sure my brothers knew the contest was tonight to be honest. And even if they did I doubt they'd come." Kayla shrugged.

"Our next performance: Kayla and Katie." Kayla's head whipped around and stared at the stage. The three teens who'd been performing earlier were off the stage and all the spotlights went off. The stage was pitch black as Kayla felt someone nudge her onto the stage. Two people escorted Kayla and Katie onto the stage carrying the keyboard and microphone.

As Kayla stood in the center of the stage with the microphone in front of her she glanced over at Katie. She could barely see her friend who was about two feet to her left and about a foot behind her.

Kayla squinted slightly as a spotlight turned on, blinding her for a moment. She heard Katie start playing as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. Thanks to her ninja training her eyes quickly adjusted and she felt her stomach turn. She stood facing what seemed like a few hundred people.

(Sound the Bugle By: Bryan Adams)

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Her eyes drifted to the far back of the auditorium. Her eyes focused on familiar red hair. She felt a smile spread on her face as she saw April, who smiled back at her. She saw a camera on a tripod in the aisle by her row, but that wasn't all she noticed.

Sitting by April at the very end of the row by the camera was a dark form in a dark purple hoodie. On April's other side was Casey, who appeared to be asleep until April elbowed him. Next to Casey was a dark form in a bright orange hoodie and next to him was another form in a red hoodie. Kayla almost lost her train of thought. Her family was here.

Kayla blinked a few times and focused on listening to where Katie was in the song. She needed to focus so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. When Katie reached the right spot Kayla took a deep breath.

"_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I got nothing left, just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me_

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here"_

Kayla felt the usual chills run through her as Katie played one of the many instrumental sections. She kept her eyes fixed on the very back center row where her friends and family were. She could see April smiling but wished, more than anything, that she could see her brothers' faces.

"_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know_

_That leads to anywhere_

_Without a lighter _

_I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down, decide not to go on_

_Then from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls, 'Remember who you are'_

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight_

_Remember who you are"_

Kayla closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she waited…

"_Yeah!_

_You're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for"_

Kayla took a deep breath and realized that people were applauding. She looked back at Katie as her friend moved around the keyboard and stood beside her. They took each others hand and bowed before the spotlight turned off and they walked off the stage.

When they were safely back stage Kayla let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Katie was laughing with relief. "See? I told you you'd be fine." Kayla leaned against a wall and laughed back, too shocked to say much else.

Two girls came up to them, Kayla remembered them from earlier in the show. They both played the violin. She noticed that they were about as shy as she was when it came to big crowds.

"Um hi." one of them said as they approached. "You two did really good." she complimented.

"Thanks." Kayla and Katie said at the same time. "You were really good, too." Katie added.

"Thanks." they both answered quietly before walking away.

They waited through three more performances and then they had to wait for the judges to make a decision.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting for the judges the host moved to the center of the stage. Everyone quieted down and all the contestants moved to the edge of the stage, hiding from the crowd just behind the curtains.

"In third place we have…Chris and Andrew." the crowd and the other contestants applauded as two boys stepped onto the stage. Kayla couldn't remember what they performed off the top of her head. The boys were handed a third place trophy as well as a $100 check. Then they stood off to the side and waited.

"In second place we have…Kayla and Katie." Kayla felt herself go numb before Katie pushed her forward. The two friends walked out onto the stage. Kayla was handed a silver 2nd place trophy less than a foot tall. Then Katie was handed a $200 check. They looked at each other, both having huge smiles on their faces, before going to stand by Chris and Andrew. The two boys smiled at them before they shook their hands and all four of them congratulated each other.

First place went to the three who sang 'Die Young' before Katie and Kayla, which didn't surprise Kayla at all. They were really good. After a bunch of announcements and such they were all escorted off the stage.

Katie and Kayla split up to go to their families. Katie was carrying the trophy while Kayla had the check. When she made it to the back she saw her brothers talking with April and Casey. She smiled as she approached them.

"Hey." April came up and hugged her. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks." Kayla smiled before turning to her brothers. "What are you all doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked as she hugged Don and Mikey.

"What?" Mikey joked. "Don't wanna be seen in public with us?"

Kayla laughed. "No, it's not that. I just about had heart failure up there." she answered. They all laughed in response. Kayla looked over at Raph. She could just make out his face under the hood. She waited for him to say something; she honestly hadn't even spoken to him for a few days.

"So…how did I do?" she asked all of them, wanting someone to break the silence.

Don looked surprised. "Do you really need one of us to tell you? You guys won 2nd place!" Everyone laughed.

Casey even stepped up. "Ya did good, kid. Even I was impressed." he joked, earning him a jab in the ribs from April.

Kayla looked over at Raph. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the ground. She walked a little closer to him so she was only about four steps away from him.

"So?" she asked, desperately wanting his opinion.

He looked up at her, silent for several seconds. "Ya couldn't find a longer dress?" he finally asked. Kayla smiled and everyone laughed, even Raph chuckled a little. "Seriously though, ya did great. Nothin' less than what I expected."

Kayla looked at the ground, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

After that they met up with Katie's family, took pictures, split the check, and Kayla agreed to just having a picture of them with the trophy so Katie could have the trophy. Just knowing what she was able to accomplish was enough for Kayla. Alana also kept congratulating them and commenting on how great they did, which was nice but was kinda getting annoying.

Afterwards they all stepped outside. It was December 4th and Kayla was super excited for Christmas break. Kayla wearing a brown leather jacket. As they stepped outside Kayla looked up. Small white flecks were lightly drifting from the sky.

April stood next to her as they admired the scene. April's voice was barely a whisper. "The first snowfall."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! It's Winter Break and I'm soo glad I could get this chapter up in time for Christmas! **

**I would also like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, especially GlitchAwesomeness and NokaKomi for all the encouragement to finish this story. It's far from being over but I'm working really hard on it.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

"I'll meet you at your locker." Kayla said to Alana as they stopped at Kayla's locker.

"Not if I meet you first." she joked as she headed further down the hall. It was December 22nd and, as Kayla like to put it, their last day in 'prison'. After this it was two full weeks of bliss: Christmas Break!

As Kayla knelt down on the floor to slide a couple of her books into her bag her blissful mood evaporated when she heard a locker door open near her. She kept her gaze fixed firmly on her books as she slid the last one into her bag and closed it. She stood up and slid it over her shoulders and reached to grab her helmet.

"Hi Kayla." a familiar mocking voice spoke up. Kayla ignored him and grabbed her helmet. She was about to make a run for it when she noticed a book in her locker that she forgot to put in her bag. Kayla gritted her teeth, cursing herself as she reached to grab it.

"Got any plans over break?" Alex asked once again in his mocking tone.

Kayla refused to give him the satisfaction of replying.

"Got any plans for your boyfriend? Oh, that's right! No one in this country would be dumb enough to date you."

Kayla stared into her locker, feeling her eyes burn and her grip on her locker door tighten. Her whole body tensed.

"I bet you're probably going to be spending Christmas all alone." Alex continued. "Your whole family will probably abandon you one…by…one." Kayla couldn't stop herself from flinching at the last part. Alex had no idea how close he was to the truth, but he noticed her reaction. "Aaw, you gonna cry now, Kayla?" he asked sweetly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kayla slammed her locker shut and kicked it in anger, leaving a small dent in the bottom of the locker. In her rage she didn't see Alex flinch in surprise. Ignoring him as best she could she walked right past him and headed toward Alana's locker.

Alana was just closing her locker when she approached. She took one look at her friend before stating, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that loud bang down the hall was you." Kayla nodded stiffly, her jaw clenched in pure anger. Alana knew her friend would burst if she didn't calm down soon.

The two friends headed down the hall to the front door of the school, where Alana's mom was waiting in their car and Kayla's motorcycle was.

"So…excited for Christmas?" Alana asked to lighten the mood. Kayla relaxed her shoulders and nodded. "What did you get your brothers?" Alana asked curiously.

Kayla smirked. "I got Mikey this new video game he's been ranting about for the past month. I got Don probably a years supply of coffee grounds, which he'll probably go through in a couple months. And finally my brothers and I pitched in to get Raph a new punching bag, since his old one is nearly falling apart." Alana smirked.

"That doesn't surprise me. I've seen the way he goes after it when he's pissed. So, what about your dad? Did you get him anything?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah. I got him some of his favorite candles. His old ones are almost completely melted. What about you?"

"I got my mom a new jacket she's been wanting and I got my dad a new set of tools. I also decided to get Katie a bag of candy."

Kayla put on her letter jacket as they neared the front door. It was a dark navy blue with white sleeves and a white letter 'A' on the left part of her chest. When they neared the parking lot the two friends said goodbye and Kayla climbed onto her motorcycle. She slid on her helmet before backing out of the parking lot. As soon as she was on the street she punched it and sped past the traffic.

Kayla pulled her hoodie on over her T-shirt before stepping out of her bedroom. They'd just finished having a turkey dinner with April and Casey down here in the lair and now it was time for the rest of their Christmas Eve traditions. As Kayla left her room she looked around.

Hearing someone clear their throat she turned around. Mikey was standing there with an innocent, pleading look on his face. In his hands was Kayla's guitar. Kayla looked at him with a 'do I have to?' look on her face. Mikey's baby-blue eyes went big and his lower lip stuck out in the most adorable puppy pout Kayla had ever seen. Kayla sighed in defeat as she held out her hand. Mikey did a little skip like a little kid before handing her the guitar and leading the way to the living area.

As she followed him she punched his arm. Mikey grabbed his arm and looked back at her.

"Ow! Jeeze, what was that for?" he asked jokingly.

"For going in my room." Kayla answered as she passed him and sat on the armchair.

When Mikey entered the room he took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth. Kayla knew what was coming.

"Mikey, don't-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR VERY OWN: KAYLA HAMATTO!" Kayla dropped her forehead onto the top of her guitar that was sitting on her lap. Her brother was SOO embarrassing! She looked up and saw April, Don, and Casey enter the room and sit on the sofa. Master Splinter entered soon after them and sat in his own armchair across the room.

Mikey looked around. "Where's Raph?" he asked. Kayla looked down. She honestly hadn't even seen her hot-head of a brother in about three days, but that was becoming more and more common. Don looked around before getting up. He went to stand at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Hey, Raph! Wake up! Kayla's going to sing!" he yelled up the steps before coming back to sit down. Kayla didn't think he'd come but to her surprise he did. He stood on the opposite side of the couch and leaned against the wall.

Casey turned to him. "Nice of ya to join us." he joked.

"Shut up, bonehead." Raph muttered back. Everyone looked at Kayla expectantly.

Kayla blushed. "Any requests?" she asked hopefully.

"Just sing your favorite classic Christmas song." April suggested. Kayla thought for a moment before smirking sneakily.

Raph smirked. "Shouldn't'a said dat."

Kayla giggled as she started playing.

"_You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen,_

_Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen_

_But do you recall_

_The most famous reindeer of all?_

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_

_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Rudolph _

_Join in any reindeer games_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve _

_Santa came to say,_

'_Rudolph with your nose so bright_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_

_Then how the reindeer loved him_

_As they shouted out with glee_

'_Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer,_

_You'll go down in history!'"_

Everyone in the room applauded and Kayla felt her face grow warm as she blushed. Mikey whistled loudly and Raph had to smack him.

When everyone grew quiet Kayla asked, "Can I sing a more…modern Christmas song, please?"

"What do you mean modern?" Don asked curiously.

"Like it was written within the last few years."

"You're the singer." April answered. "Go ahead."

Kayla smiled as she began to play.

(It's Christmas Time By: Megan and Liz (I suggest listening to it!))

"_Let's be like kids on Christmas morning_

_First ones awake all the snow is falling_

_I wait all year to be feeling like this_

_Ah oh, ah, ah, ah, oh, oh_

_Deck the halls with sparkles and glitter_

_We'll chase away the gray this winter_

_So lets get up and out_

_Everybody shout_

_Ah oh ah oh_

_Everybody, everybody_

_What you waiting for_

_It's in the air it's everywhere_

_You couldn't ask for more_

_So hang your mistletoe_

_And play out in the snow_

_Oh lets go, cuz it's Christmas time_

_Let's paint the town with green and red_

_You heard me right, that's what I said_

_I've waited all year, and now it's here_

_Ah oh ah, ah ah oh, oh_

_The lights in New York City couldn't even_

_Compare to how the world's lit up this season_

_So lets get up and out, nobody's missing out_

_Ah oh ah oh_

_Everybody, everybody_

_What you waiting for_

_It's in the air it's everywhere_

_You couldn't ask for more_

_So hang your mistletoe_

_And play out in the snow_

_Oh lets go, cuz it's Christmas time_

_I wanna get up at 5_

_Wanna feel like I'm 6_

_Start a party at 7_

_Keep it goin', keep it goin'_

_Way past eleven_

_Wish it was Christmas time_

_All the time_

_Everybody, everybody_

_What you waiting for_

_It's in the air it's everywhere_

_You couldn't ask for more_

_Everybody, everybody_

_What you waiting for_

_It's in the air it's everywhere_

_You couldn't ask for more_

_So hang your mistletoe_

_And play out in the snow_

_Oh lets go, cuz it's Christmas time_

_It's Christmas time"_

Everyone applauded and once again Kayla blushed. She personally didn't think she was that great of a singer, but every time she said that they yelled at her and insisted that she was. After that she sang Silent Night, Jingle Bell Rock, Frosty the Snowman, and Grandma Got Run over By a Reindeer (which Mikey laughed through the whole song). After singing all of those Kayla was more than ready to move on to their next Christmas Eve tradition: Christmas movies.

They watched A Christmas Story, The Polar Express, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, and Frosty the Snowman. By the time they were half-way through with Frosty the Snowman Kayla was half asleep. She was dimly aware of a pair of strong arms lifting her off the couch and carrying her bridal style, her head resting against his shoulder. As he walked she could slightly feel the end of a sai handle pressing against her back…

"Kayla. Kaaayyyla." Kayla squinted her eyes before peaking them open when she heard someone whisper her name. Her blurry eyes could make out a green face with orange across it and something in front of it. A loud honk made Kayla's head fly back so she was sitting up, her eyes wide open.

"Wake up, Kayla! It's Christmas!" Mikey yelled, once again honking his noisemaker one more time before rushing out of the room.

Once Kayla figured out what happened she glared at the doorway. "You're a dead turtle Michelangelo! Dead!" she shouted out the doorway before falling back on her bed. The creak of her door opening more made her turn her head to see who it was. Don smirked in at her.

"You get the 'Mikey Wake-up Call', too?" she asked her brother.

Don chuckled. "Yeah. You gonna get up?"

Kayla looked over at her clock. It was 5:28. She glared over at her older brother. "Seriously? Why do I have to get up this early? The presents will still be there in another hour. Didn't Master Splinter ever teach Mikey anything about patience?" Kayla grabbed her pillow from under her head and held it over her face.

She heard Don answer, "Probably, but I guess it didn't stick. And anyway, you wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?"

Kayla lifted the pillow from her face and looked at him. "What show?"

Don's smile grew as he leaned against her door frame. "Well, Mike may have just woken you up, however he called April and Casey around five this morning telling them to get down here to open presents. Casey was not too happy about it." As Don spoke Kayla felt a smile slowly start to spread across her face.

Then she threw her covers off and sat up. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I wanna see Mikey get pounded." Don laughed as he left the room. Kayla sighed as she glanced down at herself. She was still wearing her dark navy sweatshirt and gray sweatpants from last night. She looked down where her pillow would normally be and saw her picture resting on her bed. She picked it up and looked it over.

Her brothers were about ten or eleven in this picture while she was probably about seven. Leo was in the center of the picture with her on his shoulders, Don was to his left, and Mikey was to his right giving Raph bunny ears. She smiled gently before laying it back on her bed and gently placing her pillow over it. She always kept it there so it would always be close to her when she slept.

Kayla hopped off her bed and left her bedroom. Glancing around as she walked towards the Christmas tree she saw Don refilling his mug with coffee in the kitchen, but she didn't see anyone else. As she sat down on the couch near the tree she heard the sliding brick door and glanced up. Casey lead the way into the lair followed more slowly by April. Casey stalked right up to Kayla.

"Alright, where is he? Mikey's a dead turtle." Casey pulled his baseball bat out of his jacket and slapped it against his open palm. Kayla shrugged before looking past him. Mikey had just come out of the bathroom.

Casey followed Kayla's gaze. "Mike!" he yelled.

Mikey stopped dead. "Eep!" he squeaked before running away screaming like a little girl.

"Get back here you lousy mutant!" Casey yelled after him as he chased Mikey, swinging his bat around. April and Kayla rolled their eyes as April sat on the couch next to her.

"Boys." April shook her head and Kayla laughed a bit.

"Can't live with em', can't live without em'." she put in. April nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, that reminds me." April reached into her pocket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Kayla. She looked at it while April talked. "I was going to give it to you yesterday but I forgot. Sorry."

"That's okay." Kayla answered quietly. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

Kayla,

Merry Christmas. Tell everyone I miss them and that I say Merry Christmas to everyone else, too. I really wish I could be there with all of you. Tell me if Master Splinter likes the gift I made for him. I hope everything at school's been going okay for you. If you ever need to talk just write about it in your letters. Love you.

Leo

Kayla took a deep breath as she stood up to take the letter to her room quick. She couldn't help but notice a few things. For starters, it had been exactly 19 days since she got her last letter from Leo, yeah she was counting. Second, in every letter before this one he'd written something about how much longer before he would be home; like 'only three more months and one week left' or something like that. Finally, he said in this letter that if she needed to talk about trouble at school to write about it and he'd help. Well, she'd been writing to him about it, but lately he hadn't been giving her any advice on how to deal with it. So now she had no idea how to deal with all the things people were saying about her.

Kayla sighed as she pinned the letter to the bulletin board before going back to the couch by the Christmas tree.

She sat on the couch and looked up as Don came into the room and rested his elbows on the back of the couch, holding his coffee in his hands. After a few minutes Mikey and Casey came back in; Mikey rubbing his head and Casey with his bat swung over his shoulder and a smug grin on his face before sitting next to April.

"Where's Raph?" April asked.

Mikey looked around. "Jeeze, he's the hardest to get out of bed, ya know that. It's like pulling teeth."

Kayla glanced up at her brother. "Um, Mikey-"

"I mean, seriously." Mikey ranted on, "I banged on his door,"

"Mikey." Don spoke up, but Mike ignored him.

"I honked my noisemaker,"

"Michelangelo." April tried but got the same result.

"heck, I even threw an old soda can and hit him on the head!"

"Mikey!" Kayla shouted.

Mikey blinked at her. "What?" Kayla pointed behind him. Mikey turned around to see a very grouchy-looking Raph standing there with his arms crossed. Mikey took a step back before saying. "Um…hehe, hi Raph." he closed his eyes and lowered his head as Raph balled his fist and clonked him on the top of the head. "Ow."

Raph walked away to stand next to Don behind the couch. "Moron." he muttered. Master Splinter then came in and sat in his armchair.

Mikey walked up to Kayla and held up a balled up piece of green and red cloth. Kayla grimaced and slumped her shoulders.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

Don sipped his coffee. "Yes, Kayla. Whether you like it or not, you're still the baby of the family. Therefore, it's your job."

"But, I'll always be the youngest in the family." she protested.

"Exactly," Mikey put in, holding it closer to her, "that means this'll always be your job." Kayla glared at him for a long moment. Then she snatched it away from him and stood up.

"Fine. But if any of you take a picture you're dead." she gave all her brothers and Casey a death glare before putting it on her head. It was a green elf hat with red around the brim, it curled backwards and had a bell at the end that jingled when she walked, and fake pointed ears. She heard Raph and Casey try to muffle their laughter and glared at them, but that just made them burst out laughing because of the hat. Even April had to hold a hand over her mouth.

"Alright, alright enough." Mikey tried to calm everyone down. "Okay, Elf. Start passing out presents." Kayla glared back at him before kneeling down by the Christmas tree.

"Kayla, remember which one we agreed would be first." Don reminded her from his spot behind the couch. Kayla nodded and grabbed a long gift that was covered with a large cloth. She held it gently in both hands before standing up and approaching Master Splinter.

"Um, Sensei. This is from Leo. He made it and mailed it to us about a month ago and wanted us to give it to you. Merry Christmas." she held it out to her father, who took it gently and placed it on his lap.

Splinter removed the cloth to reveal a beautifully carved walking stick. It was about three feet tall and narrowed slightly at the bottom. Intricate vine and flower designs were carved up the entire length of the stick. Kayla saw her father's golden brown eyes glisten with tears as he looked it over, a sad smile spreading across his face.

He looked up at her. "In your next letter, tell him thank you." he said, his voice thick and raspy. Kayla smiled sadly and nodded, accidentally causing the bell on her hat to jingle. She had to hide her annoyance when she heard muffled laughter from a couple of the guys. She went back to the tree and began passing out presents.

After everyone else had opened one present Don looked at Kayla.

"You haven't opened one yet."

Kayla shrugged. "I was waiting till last."

"Well, you are last. Now pick a present and open it."

Kayla rolled her eyes before reaching under the tree, shifting the gifts around. Her hand found a long, wide present and pulled it out. Looking it over she found the name tag that said "To: Kayla From: Mikey". She looked up at Mikey.

"Oh, dear." she murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who's it from?" April asked. Mikey's hand shot into the air and everyone laughed.

"Well, it's from Mikey, but we all kinda helped a bit, since he asked." Don put in from his place behind the sofa. Kayla nodded before ripping the wrapping paper off. She gasped and a huge grin spread across her face as she lifted up a brand new skateboard.

"We saw that your other one was kind of…old." Don explained as he nodded across the room where Kayla's old skateboard was leaning against the wall. Her old board was black on the top with silver and green flames on the bottom. The colors were faded and the edges were scraped and chipped. She always thought her board was cool and wouldn't trade it for anything.

But her new board was amazing! The top was a shiny black with red, blue, purple, orange, and green paint splattered over it; and the wheels were a neon green.

"The paint splatters was my idea." Mikey spoke up. "It's glow in the dark. Look at the back! Look at the back!"

Kayla turned the board over and her mouth dropped open into another huge grin. The bottom was silver but from the front to the back her name was written in huge, black bubble letters that narrowed at the tips. Almost like it was sliced into the board. Kayla looked up at Mikey.

"I love it! I love it!" she screamed as she dropped the board and hugged her brother. When she pulled back she picked it up and placed it off to the side. "I'm trying it out when this is over." she stated, pointing over to the large half pipe. Everyone laughed until Kayla began passing out presents again.

Kayla also got a black vest with a fur-lined hood from April, a new journal from Master Splinter, Don burned her a CD of several of her favorite songs, and Casey got her a new baseball cap.

When all the presents under the tree were gone Mikey threw a bundle of wrapping paper on Kayla's head, laughing and goofing off.

Casey glanced over at Raph, who was leaning his elbows on the back of the couch watching his two youngest siblings. "Hey Raph, didn't you get anything for Kay?" he asked teasingly.

Kayla looked at the ground, uncomfortable with what Casey said. She didn't really care how many gifts she got, she'd be happy with no gifts at all as long as she could spend time with her family. She glanced up at Raph, who was looking at his folded hands. As if he felt her eyes on him he looked up and met her gaze. He glanced back down and up again before nodding his head to the side, motioning for her to follow him.

Kayla stood up and followed him out of the room. She saw Mikey stand up and take a step after them, but Don grabbed his arm.

"Aw, but Donny!" he protested.

"No, Mikey. Just sit down like a good little boy." Don answered.

Kayla was quiet as she followed Raph up the stairs. When they reached his bedroom she stopped in the doorway while he went in. Raph never let anyone go in his room without good reason. She watched as he crossed his room and bent down to reach under his bed. He pulled out a present loosely wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. He blew some dust off of it before coming back out of his room and handing it to her.

"I didn't really wanna give it to ya in front of everyone. I'm not exactly the sentimental type." he explained as she looked at it. She glanced back up at him before slowly ripping away the wrapping paper. It looked to be a large, old book. The cover was a faded brown and it was held together with large, darker brown stitches. She opened it up to the first page and could believe what she saw.

On the first page were four pictures. She was a baby in all of them. She flipped through a couple more pages to find several more pictures. As she looked through them Raph spoke.

"I put it together. Master Splinter had me cleaning his room as punishment for beatin' Mikey with his own nunchucks. When I was lookin' through this old box I found these. I asked Master Splinter if I could have em' an' he said I could. Ya like it?" he asked nervously.

Kayla nodded slowly with a huge smile on her face as she continued to look through them. She laughed when she saw an old picture of her brothers' fifth birthday party. The picture showed Mikey blowing out all the candles, slipping slightly, about to fall on the cake in the picture. Raph looked at it and laughed too. Kayla closed it and threw her arms around her brother's waist.

"Thank you." she whispered. She felt Raph hug her back slowly, he wasn't used to this stuff. As they pulled back Kayla opened it again to a random page to look through it again. She rolled her eyes when she saw an old picture, she was about six or seven, and she was wearing the same elf hat she was currently wearing. It was really big on her in the picture, almost covering her eyes. Raph chuckled before looking back up at her.

"Ya know…there's plenty of extra pages in the back." he pointed slightly at the hat on her head. "We could always-"

"Not on your life." she interrupted, taking the hat off and slapping his arm with it.

"Are you two going to spend all Christmas up there?" Mikey shouted up the stairs. Raph and Kayla glanced at each other, both slowly smirking.

"Ready for the next Christmas tradition?" Raph asked sneakily.

"You mean the part where we tie Mikey to a chair and give him a makeover with some of April's make-up?" she asked teasingly. Raph nodded slowly, still with his devious smile. "Okay." Kayla answered before they both headed downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, for this chapter I completely skipped January to kinda keep things moving. So now we're onto February. (Kayla's birthday is February 3****rd****, just so everyone knows)**

"Kayla, wake up!" Mikey screamed into Kayla's ear.

"Ah!" she screamed as she shot up in her bed. She looked over and saw Mikey wave at her. "Mikey, what the shell?!" she groaned.

"Wake up! It's your birthday, you can't spend the whole day sleeping in!"

"Wanna bet?" she argued as she laid back down and hid under her blanket with her back facing Mikey.

Mikey was silent for a moment. "Oh, alright. I guess Donny, Raph, and I will have to eat all the waffles and eggs and bacon ourselves."

Kayla rolled over under the blanket and peaked her eyes out at her brother. "What kind of waffles and what kind of eggs?" she asked quietly.

Mikey smiled. "Scrambled eggs, and I was thinking about making waffles with strawberries on top sprinkled with powdered sugar."

Kayla groaned again and hid deeper under her covers. Those were her absolute favorite kinds of eggs and waffles, and Mikey didn't make all of them together very often. After a long moment of silence Kayla sighed in defeat. Throwing her covers off and sitting up she said, "Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes." Mikey clapped and ran out of her room.

Kayla stretched before climbing out of bed and shifting through her clothes to find something to wear. She finally settled for a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green shirt that went off one shoulder with sleeves that went to her elbows, with a black tank top underneath. As she brushed her hair she decided the slight wave looked fine today and let it be.

As soon as she opened her door the mouthwatering smell hit her nose and she hurried into the kitchen and sat down next to Don.

"Well, look who's finally up." Don joked, "I guess Mikey's cooking can do that, huh?"

Kayla couldn't help but laugh quietly and nod. She looked up eagerly as Mikey set a plate in front of her. It had a huge waffle nearly as big as the plate with three strawberry halves in the center, the whole thing sprinkled with powdered sugar; on the side was a pile of scrambled eggs and three large strips of bacon!

She immediately started cutting the waffle up and stuffing it in her face. Sure some people would think that's a disgusting way to eat, and she did eat a lot neater when in public, but come on, she was raised by four brothers and a father who's a rat. At least she wasn't nearly as bad as her brothers. Mikey then served a plate to Don, got his own, and sat on Kayla's other side to eat.

As Kayla swallowed a mouthful she glanced around. Raph wasn't up yet. She and her brothers noticed that Raph usually didn't get up till it was almost noon and then would eventually go back to bed. Kayla remembered only seeing him maybe twice the past week.

She tried not to think about it, it usually just made her sad when she did. Sometimes it felt like she lost two brothers when Leo left, but then she had to remind herself that it was the beginning of February. Leo would be coming home in one month and about two weeks. At the same time it would be spring break, and boy she couldn't wait for that. Not only would she get to spend all her free time with Leo, but she'd also be out of school for a week. She really needed it, especially after the grade she got on her last couple math tests.

She was used to getting all A's and B's, but on her last math test she barely passed with a C. When Don found out he was not too happy. Sure, Kayla could've said that she asked him to help her study, but she didn't want to blame him when he was so busy working and stuff now.

When Kayla swallowed the last of her breakfast she looked up at the clock across the den.

"I gotta get going." she said as she rinsed off her plate and slipped on her skate shoes.

"You want me to give you a ride since it's your birthday?" Mikey offered.

Kayla thought about showing up at school in an old, giant, green and yellow van with the Cowabunga Carl logo on the side, and a giant, blow up turtle head on top.

"Uh, no thanks, Mikey. I-um…think I'll take my bike." she answered nervously. She could hear Don chuckle quietly as she grabbed her helmet and jacket and left the lair...

Later that afternoon Kayla was sitting on the front steps of April's apartment waiting for her friends. Since it was a Friday her father was letting her have a sleepover for her birthday as well as a small birthday party. She stood up as Katie's mom's car pulled up and Alana and Katie got out.

"Bye, mom! See ya tomorrow." Katie called as the car pulled away. Kayla turned and lead the way into the alley and down the manhole.

Overall today hadn't been that bad for a birthday. A couple of her classes sang happy birthday to her, which she hated, but that was pretty much it. One of those two classes was her Spanish class thanks to Alana for telling their teacher. But Kayla planned on getting her back next year when her birthday came around.

When they got back to the lair they ate pizza and cake. The cake was actually leftover birthday cake from some of Mikey's birthday party gigs. She hadn't been to one yet, and she wasn't too keen on going either; especially after seeing Mike come home one day with several bruises. He said little kids can get pretty violent.

Even though Kayla said she didn't want any presents her wish wasn't fulfilled. Alana got her a sketchbook, Katie got her a CD, Mikey got her a couple computer games, and Don made her a new shell cell; this one looked a lot more like a normal cell phone than her last one.

After presents Kayla served her friends some ice cream and they all settled down for a movie Don picked out. As Kayla handed a bowl of ice cream to Katie her friend looked around the room.

"Hey, I haven't seen Raph yet. Where is he?" she asked curiously.

Don looked up from putting in a movie. "He's probably sleeping. Last time I saw him was around twelve-ish. He grabbed a sandwich before going back to his room. Haven't seen him since."

Alana looked over at Kayla. "Wow, you weren't kidding." she whispered.

Kayla nodded. About a month ago she spent the night at Alana's with her and Katie. When they asked about her brothers she ended up spending nearly an hour venting to them about all her feelings and problems, which she NEVER did. She spent most of the time crying as she spoke, which she never did either. But she had to admit, sharing all the things she'd been holding in felt good. Though Alana and Katie were the only ones she'd ever let in like that. She didn't have any other friends she could trust that much, and she didn't feel comfortable talking to any of her brothers about it.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Katie's question shook Kayla out of her daze. Katie was looking at her. Kayla shrugged at her friend to show she didn't know.

"Alright…and 'play'." Don pushed play on the remote as he sat next to Alana on the couch.

The TV turned on to show a young toddler with brown eyes and a head of black hair crawling toward the camera with a little smile that showed two bottom teeth.

"Don!" Kayla screamed at him as Katie, Alana, and Michelangelo said 'aaw'.

On the movie a much younger Don was talking to baby Kayla. "Come on, Kayla. You can do it, you can talk. I swear I heard her talk." he added to someone off-screen.

Kayla hid behind a pillow as her friends leaned forward. She could hear her baby-self mumbling and gurgling on the TV. Finally she started making words.

"Wa…Waf…Raph!" a high-pitched, baby voice squeaked. Kayla peaked over the pillow to watch as she heard young-Mikey's voice on the TV.

"Ha! Did you dudes hear that? She said Raph! Her first word was Raph!" all the brothers laughed as Don turned the camera on a blushing Raphael who was trying not to smile.

"Get the camera off me, Donny." little Raph threatened as he stepped closer to the camera. The camera spun around and started shaking like Don was running with it. Then they seemed to spin out and the screen went black. Kayla's friends and brothers burst out laughing while Kayla hid behind the pillow again.

"Your first word was 'Raph'?" Katie looked at Kayla from where she was sitting next to her on the couch. "That's adorable!"

"Is this really necessary?" she mumbled into the pillow, completely ignoring Katie's comment.

"Well, it's not everyday our little sister turns 16. So I figured we'd have a little more fun than usual." Don answered.

"It's not everyday people turn any age. It's not like you turn 8 more than once. Why do you guys have to make such a big deal out of 16?" Kayla argued back, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Because it's a big deal." Katie answered, "Now shh! I wanna watch the next one."

After watching about an hours worth of home videos; which included Kayla walking for the first time, singing the ABC's, playing peak-a-boo with Mikey, and a bunch of other embarrassing things; Don and Mikey left the girls to watch some of their own movies and talk. Around three o'clock Saturday morning they all started falling asleep.

Still half awake on the couch Kayla rolled onto her stomach, her chin resting on the arm of the sofa with her arm hanging over it. She heard footsteps and forced her eyes open a bit. Through blurry vision she could barely see a green figure leaving the lair. Had she been more awake she would've followed. Instead she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep…

"See ya Monday." Kayla called as the car drove off, Katie and Alana waving out the back window. She waited till they turned a corner before going back into the alley and jumping into the sewer.

She was halfway home when she heard someone calling her name down the tunnel. She stopped and looked back to see April hurrying toward her.

"Hey, April! What are you doing here?" she asked when April caught up. She was carrying a wrapped box and her laptop in her arms. She handed the box to Kayla as they continued to walk. On top of it was a letter.

"Well, for a few different reasons, actually. For one, to give you your birthday present. I was planning on coming last night, but I got caught up with work stuff and couldn't make it. For two, you got a letter from Leo. And three, my laptop's acting up and I was going to ask Don if he could fix it."

"Oh, well don't worry too much about last night. You didn't miss much, just my brothers embarrassing me to the moon and back. And you know, I did say I didn't want presents." she pointed out.

"I know, but I felt like getting this for you." April smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks." Kayla smiled as she hugged the present closer to her chest. When they finally reached the lair they both sat on the couch and Kayla started opening her present. It was a book she'd been wanting to read for a while.

"Thanks, April." Kayla smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Don't mention it. I'm gonna go talk to Don."

As April left the room Kayla looked down at the letter in her hands. She took a deep breath as she tore it open. When it was open a letter and a picture fell out. She carefully picked up the picture by the corner so she didn't smudge it.

It was a picture of a patch of beautiful red flowers in a small clearing in the jungle. Kayla smiled slightly as she read the letter.

Kayla,

First I want to say, Happy 16th Birthday! I really wish I could be there with you guys for this, but we all know it's out of my control. I don't really have a present for you, so I guess you have to settle for the picture I sent you.

I was patrolling through the jungle a couple days ago when I happened upon this clearing. I guess it kind of reminded me of you in a way. I know it's corny but it did. Like a patch of hope and beauty in a world of darkness and pain. The next time someone calls you something otherwise just remember that this is how I see you. Well, that and my baby sister. Love you Kayla.

Leo

Kayla smiled as she was reading the letter. Leo hadn't written a letter to her since the one she got Christmas Day. When she was finished she looked back at the picture. When she looked closely she could see little patches where sunlight managed to break through the treetops and shine down on the flowers.

She heard a foot scuff the brick floor as someone leaned on the couch behind her.

"What's dat?" a familiar Brooklyn-accented voice asked.

"A letter from Leo." she answered. "He also mailed me this picture." Kayla turned to show Raph the picture only to see the back of his shell as he walked away. Kayla's face slowly dropped as she turned back around and looked back at the picture. She knew the subject of Leo was really touchy for Raph, but couldn't he show just a smudge of interest or compassion? Leo was his brother, too!

Kayla sighed as she gathered her things and took them into her room. She placed her new book on her desk before grabbing a few thumbtacks from the box and going to the bulletin board. She pinned the letter to an open space before pinning the picture next to it. As Kayla took a step back she looked over all the letters and the few pictures Leo had sent.

Her eyes fell on one of the pictures that was off to the side. It was a picture of Leo wearing a brownish cloak he used to hide. She could barely see his blue mask and brown eyes peaking out from under the hood. Kayla felt her throat tighten and her eyes sting as she looked at it. She hadn't really cried about Leo's leaving since she was at Alana's house about a month ago, and that was the first time in a couple months. But even though she tried to hold back, salty tears still managed to spill down her cheeks…

Kayla looked up from her locker as Alana walked up. They hadn't really had the chance to talk all day because she had a band lesson the same period as the class they had together. It was the Monday after her birthday and Alana really wanted to know what Leo had said in his latest letter.

"So? Come on, come on. Spill it. What did he say?" she demanded as she shifted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

Kayla laughed a bit as she pulled a couple of her books out of her locker. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Alana. He pretty much said happy birthday and all that. He also sent a picture he took in the jungle of a patch of flowers. And he uh…he said- gosh it's so corny." Kayla looked back into her locker with a laugh.

"What?" Alana demanded. "What's so corny?"

Kayla blew her bangs out of her eyes and felt her face turn red. "He said that…that those flowers made him think of me." Kayla focused on her books as she slid them into her backpack, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Think of you?" Alana repeated. "How?"

Kayla was quiet for a moment. "He said that I'm like…like 'a patch of hope and beauty in a world of darkness and pain'." she quoted as she closed her bag and stood up.

"Aw, ain't that sweet." a mocking voice interrupted. Kayla looked over, surprised she didn't notice Alex approach. She quickly looked back into her locker, grabbing her light, leather jacket and skateboard.

"What's the matter, Kayla? Couldn't find a guy desperate enough to date you in America so you had to find a 'pen pal' in a different country?" he teased.

Kayla closed her eyes, thinking of what Leo had said in his letter as she closed her locker. She looked over at Alana.

"Come on. I gotta get home. I'm supposed to work with Raph right after school." Alana nodded as the two walked past Alex.

As they passed Alex added, "Yeah, why don't you run home to your Loser family."

Kayla stopped dead, her vision starting to blur, but not with tears.

She didn't hear Alana's warning, "Come on, Kayla. Keep walking. Ignore him."

"What did you say?" she asked, her body as rigid as a statue.

"You heard me." Alex taunted, "Your Loser family."

Kayla spun around, her vision blood-red. She felt her fist slam something and heard someone cry out in pain. After a few seconds the red cleared from her vision and she looked down.

Alex was on the ground, his hand over his nose and mouth, blood dripping down his fingers from his nose. Kayla's eyes widened and she took a step back, realizing what she just did.

She felt hands grab her arms and turn her away. Alana grabbed her board, jacket, and bag off the ground where she dropped them; handed them to Kayla; and herded her friend away. Kayla stared blankly ahead, her mouth slightly open, and let her friend guide her.

"What were you thinking?" Alana demanded as they walked away.

"What just happened?" Kayla asked quietly.

"You punched him in the face! What do you think happened? Do you know what your brothers are going to do to you? Or worse: your FATHER! I can just imagine what he'll do when he finds out!"

Kayla didn't really listen as her friend ranted on. She punched Alex? Sure she'd been wanting to for the longest time, and yeah he did deserve it, but she promised Leo she wouldn't. What would he say when he found out? What would he do?

Kayla put her palm to her forehead. She just broke her promise…


	10. Chapter 10

Kayla hurried down the hallway, swerving around the people clogging up the hall. Most of them were freshmen, who seemed to think they owned the school.

'Was I that obnoxious last year?' Kayla wondered to herself before shaking the thought away. It was Thursday and her last class just ended. Tomorrow was the first day of Spring Break, and Kayla couldn't wait for it to start. Master Splinter said that Leo was supposed to come home on Saturday, though Leo hadn't written another letter since the one she got for her birthday, and she planned on chewing him out for that.

"Finally." she muttered when she reached her locker and opened it. As she put her things in her locker and grabbed the few books she needed she felt a familiar, uncomfortable presence near her and knew he was at his locker, too.

He didn't say anything, actually they hadn't said a single word to each other since that Monday when she punched him. Only Alex, her, and Alana knew anything about that since their hallway was nearly empty all the time and no one saw it. Plus, no one would believe him even if he tried to tell, and he knew it. So the tense waiting for him to say something, like Kayla was used to, was replaced with more of an awkward silence. Which Kayla actually preferred.

Kayla threw her bag on, grabbed her helmet, and shut her locker, hurrying down the hall to meet Alana. Her friend was just closing her own locker when Kayla approached.

"Hey." Alana greeted her, "Are you excited for Spring break?" she asked teasingly.

"You have no idea." Kayla answered with a laugh as they walked down the hall.

"So, what day is he coming home again?" Alana asked curiously.

"Saturday." Kayla answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Cool. And I'm guessing you have some big plans for spring break, huh?" Alana guessed.

Kayla looked up thoughtfully. "Well, there are some things I'd really like to do. Like go on patrol, get ice cream, and I'd like to show him the video of Katie and me singing 'Sound the Bugle' at that contest. But I really don't care that much as long as we can hang out, ya know?"

Alana nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, you haven't seen him in six months, and he kinda left on short notice. Just tell him I said 'hi', okay?"

Kayla laughed. "Yeah, I will."

The next day Kayla peaked out her bedroom door, her skateboard under her arm, her hair up in a ponytail, and wearing a T-shirt with denim shorts. She silently slipped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She could see the entrance across the lair, all she had to do was get there unseen.

'Okay, if I can make it around that pillar and up onto the second floor I can make it to the other side of the lair, jump down, and then I'm home free,' Kayla thought as she surveyed her options.

She raced up to the pillar, her back pressed to the rough brick. Glancing around Kayla didn't see anyone, so she slid around the corner. Looking up she stopped dead. Mikey stood in front of her, his arms crossed, one eye ridge up, and a knowing smile spread across his face. Then, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. Kayla's shoulders sagged.

"Do I have to?" she whined at him.

Then Don came out of his room tinkering once again with the toaster.

"Yes you have to Kayla." Don answered. "This one is supposed to be bigger than usual, and Mikey will need help. You'll only have to be there for about an hour, you'll be fine."

Kayla groaned and tossed her board back towards her room. "Fine. But if I get bitten you two will NEVER hear the end of it." Kayla added as she followed Mikey towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Mikey stopped her suddenly and grabbed something off the sofa. "Here." he said as he handed it to her and hurriedly left the lair.

Kayla unfolded the cloth to see that it was a green and yellow T-shirt. On the back in red and black letters said: "Call 555-0124". On the front was a giant yellow star; a smiling turtle face; and in big, red graffiti letters spelled 'Cowabunga Carl'. Kayla looked back at Don with a look of disbelief.

"A T-shirt?! Seriously? Don!" Kayla whined slightly, hoping maybe that could get her out of it.

Don rolled his eyes. "Just do it. It'll be over with soon, I promise." Kayla growled loudly in protest as she left the lair, pulling the new T-shirt on over her other one.

When she made it to the van Mikey was already there waiting in the driver's seat.

"Come on, come on. We gotta go!" he shouted as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alright, I'm in!" Kayla yelled back as she buckled in and he sped out of the alley.

It was about fifteen minutes before they pulled up in front of a small apartment building.

Kayla sighed. "So, how many kids are supposed to be here?" she asked. This was her first time going with Mikey to one of his birthday party jobs, and after seeing some of the injuries her brother gets she was not looking forward to it.

"Um, the lady on the phone said about…twenty…maybe." Mikey answered as he grabbed his 'head' from the back seat and put it on. When Kayla turned her head away from the apartment to look at him she snorted to keep herself from laughing and had to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, haha. Real funny, squirt. You just wait, Donny and I've been talkin' about getting one of these for YOU." Mikey pointed out as he got out of the van.

Kayla immediately stopped laughing and nearly choked on her next breath. She climbed out of the van and hurried to the back where Mikey was getting out some supplies.

"Excuse me…What?!" Kayla nearly shouted.

"Here." Mikey ignored her and handed her a box filled with Styrofoam ninja weapons.

"You better have been joking." Kayla threatened him as Mikey took another box and lead the way to the apartment. She hated how, because of his 'head', she couldn't see his real face and couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

After Mike rang the doorbell a woman with blonde hair, who looked to be about in her late twenties, answered the door.

"Oh, good, you're here. This way, please." she greeted them as she motioned them into the apartment. Kayla could hear the sound of screaming, laughing kids in another room and unintentionally walked extra close to her brother. Mikey noticed.

"Nervous?" he teased her. She glared up at him.

"If you don't watch it I'll pay one of those kids to kick you where it hurts." she whispered back at him as they set the boxes on the ground near the table. They spread the Styrofoam weapons out on the table and laid out some napkins and plates with the Cowabunga Carl logo on them.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do again?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Well, all you have to do is pretty much help pour drinks, help with the little toys and thingamajigs, and ya know…help get them off me when they attack."

Kayla laughed quietly at the nervousness she heard in his voice.

Just then the mom peaked her head into the room. "Is everything ready in here?" she asked.

"Yes it is, ma'am." Mikey answered in his goofy, Cowabunga Carl voice. When the woman left he leaned over and whispered, "Get ready." before going to the center of the room holding two inflatable nunchuks. Kayla covered her mouth, laughing, as she moved to stand behind the table.

As the kids entered the room Mikey called in his goofy deep voice, "Happy Birthday from Cowabunga Carl!"…

About an hour later Kayla walked out the front door of the apartment, followed closely by Mikey.

"Thank you, again." the mother said from the doorway.

"No problem, ma'am." Mikey answered in his goofy voice. A loud banging on the window made them all look over to see all the kids screaming and laughing. Mikey did a loud, fake laugh. "Cowabunga, dude!" he chuckled nervously, "Bye, bye."

Kayla and Mikey both waved goodbye to the woman as they walked down the steps. As soon as she closed the door Mikey stumbled a bit and limped a few steps.

"Ow." he groaned as Kayla put an arm around him to help him walk. One of the little twerps managed to kick him in the knee, which at the time Kayla thought was hilarious. As they crossed the street every time Mikey had to put weight on his injured leg he said, "Ow…ow…ow…ow!"

"Oh, you'll survive." Kayla told him as he climbed into the drivers seat and she got in the passenger side. "You know, it could be pretty hard for you to drive with your injured leg. I could drive for you!" she suggested excitedly.

Mikey took off the Cowabunga Carl head and put it in the back seat. "Ha, nice try, Sis. But you're too young to drive. Besides, it's my left leg that's hurt. You're supposed to use the right one."

"I am not too young." Kayla pointed out as Mikey started the van and drove off. "You guys were only about fifteen when you drove for the first time. I've been sixteen for over a month."

"Yeah, and you don't have a permit." Mikey pointed out with a big smile.

"I have a motorcycle permit." Kayla muttered, knowing it was a lost cause to argue anymore. So she just cranked up the radio and listened to some music on the drive home…

The next day Don yawned and stretched his arms as he left his room. He'd fallen asleep at his computer again. Between working as an IT Tech Support and the usual fixing things around the den, he was exhausted.

As he approached the kitchen he stopped and couldn't help tilting his head to the side slightly. Kayla was sitting at the kitchen table, elbows on the tabletop, wearing a T-shirt and sweats, staring across the lair like a stone statue. Don followed her gaze. She was staring across the lair at the main entrance. Looking over at the clock Don saw that it was only 6:26 in the morning.

Looking back at his younger sister Don slowly walked into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Don asked slowly as he passed behind her. She didn't respond so Don rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked back at him.

"Oh, hey Don. What's up?" she asked casually before looking back in the direction of the entrance.

"Well, it's Spring break and you're awake earlier than you are on a school day." Don pointed out as he sat next to her at the table. Kayla looked down as she smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, I know I just…I wanted." Kayla sighed with a small smile as she looked back up at the entrance. "I wanted to be the first one to welcome him home." she answered quietly.

Don blinked as he suddenly realized what today was. It was Saturday! Leo was coming home! Don smiled as he patted his sisters back before standing up.

"How about I make some omelets? It may not be Mikey's cooking, but…why not?" Kayla smiled up at him before nodding.

Later that afternoon Kayla sighed as she looked up at the clock. It was 12:47 and Leo still hadn't come home yet. Looking around Kayla saw Mikey putting streamers around the lair. She helped him earlier putting up a giant 'WELCOME HOME, LEO!' banner across the wall that she designed.

Hearing the sound of the brick entrance opening Kayla jumped to her feet, causing the chair she was sitting in to fall back on the floor. When the brick sliding doors opened April and Casey entered, Casey carrying four extra large pizzas. Kayla's face went back to its blank expression as she picked up her chair and sat back down; folding her arms on the tabletop and resting her chin on them. She breathed in a deep sigh, trying to calm herself down.

She blinked when someone set the stack of pizza boxes in front of her, steam wafting from the boxes with the mouthwatering smell, but the smell suddenly didn't seem so appetizing to Kayla at that moment.

"Man, you look like you're gonna hurl." Casey bent down slightly to get a better look at Kayla's face. She tilted her head back slightly, her chin still on her arms, to look up at him.

April came up and smacked his arm. "Casey! Be nice. Why don't you go tell Raph the pizza's here?" Casey put up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion as he headed toward the stairs. April sat down next to Kayla and rested her hand on Kayla's shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" April asked gently.

Kayla shrugged.

"He said he'd come home. The day is barely half over. He's probably on his way right now." April pointed out gently.

"Pizza!" Mikey yelled as he rushed into the kitchen and opened the first box. He closed his eyes and breathed in the delicious aroma before sighing. "Mmm…black olive and green pepper. Yum!" he grabbed a slice in each hand before beginning to devour them. Kayla lifted her head slightly as Don reached over her head to grab a slice for himself.

"You better eat some before Mikey eats it all." Don reminded her as he moved away from the table.

Kayla rolled her eyes with a small smirk, but she moved the already open box off the others to open the second one. "I'll take pepperoni over peppers any day, thank you." she told them as she grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

Don sighed as he quietly closed the refrigerator and opened the soda can. Looking over he smiled at Kayla. She was still sitting at the table, but she was sound asleep, her cheek resting on her arms. It was already past two AM Sunday morning and Leo still hadn't come home. Seeing her shiver slightly Don grabbed a blanket from the couch and gently laid it over her back and shoulders.

"Aw, ain't that sweet." Don looked up to see Raph looking down at him with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Quiet Raph. You'll wake her up." Don whispered as Raph jumped down to the first floor and walked into the kitchen with his usual tough guy swagger.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered back as he grabbed a soda for himself out of the fridge. "What's she so tired for, anyway? All she's been doing is sittin' 'dere all day."

"Like you're no different?" Don retorted as he sat a chair away from his sister. "And anyways, she's been up since around 6 in the morning. Give her a break."

Raph swallowed a chug of pop. "Yeah, up waitin' for 'Fearless Leada'. Maybe he's actually takin' my advice an' not comin' back. It's not like we need 'im." Raph shrugged.

"I don't know how you can say that." Don answered. "He's our brother. We'll always need him. And he'll be back today, his plane…probably got delayed or something."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Yeah, whateva'." he crushed his can in his fist and tossed it on the floor before leaving the lair.

Don looked back down at Kayla. She shifted slightly when the doors slid shut but didn't wake up. Don looked down at his hands thoughtfully. 'Where are you, Leo?'

Mikey slouched down in the couch as he turned the volume down on the TV. Looking around he saw Don was working on his computers again, Raph was nowhere to be seen as usual, and Kayla was still asleep at the kitchen table. Mikey was actually kinda worried about her. It was going on six in the afternoon and she woke up a few times but kept falling back asleep, but he had to remind himself that she'd been up mostly all day yesterday. 'Poor dudette's probably bushed.' he thought to himself.

Michelangelo's eyes lit up when the entrance opened, but he sighed when April and Casey walked in.

Don looked over from his computer. "Hey, April, Casey. Leo's not home yet, if you were wondering." Mikey could hear the disappointment and worry in his brother's voice. When tense silence met Don's words Mikey looked up at their friends. April looked scared, maybe a bit depressed. Her green eyes wide and glistening. She was clutching an envelope to her chest.

Mikey turned the TV off and walked over to them, as did his brother. Don gently took the envelope from April's shaky hands. Mikey looked over his brother's shoulder to get a good look at it.

It was addressed to Kayla from Central America. Mikey looked up worriedly at Don and their friends, who looked equally curious and concerned.

"Why would Leo send a letter to us when he's supposed to come home?" Mikey asked, tilting his head slightly.

Don sighed. "I guess there's only one way to find out." he answered as he slowly walked over to the kitchen.

Kayla groaned and squinted her eyes when she felt someone shake her shoulder. She forced her eyes open and looked up to see Don leaning over her. Looking past him she saw Michelangelo, April, and Casey all looking at her with weird looks. She looked back at Don when he held out an envelope.

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slowly took the letter and sat up a bit. Looking it over she looked back up at them, fear seeping through her veins. All they did was look at her with worried expressions as she slowly ripped open the envelope. When she pulled out the letter she breathed in a shaky breath as she began to read:

Kayla,

I really don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. After being here for six months I've realized that the people who live here…they need me. More than anyone back in New York, more than you guys. So, I've decided to stay here for a little while longer. I don't know how much longer, I just know that I'm needed here.

Love, Leo

Kayla felt cold seep through her whole body, like when you drink ice water too fast. The paper fluttered from her shaking hands and she pushed herself through the others and blindly raced out of the lair.

(Better in Time By: Leona Lewis)

Don picked up the letter and read it to himself. His eyes widened and Mikey took it from him.

"But, why would…why?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes big and voice sounding more like that of a scared little kid.

Don shook his head slowly. He just couldn't understand it.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

Kayla raced through the familiar tunnels blindly, following instinct until she reached the ladder and climbed out of the sewers into a back alley. From there she leapt up onto a fire escape and climbed up onto the rooftop.

_Going, coming_

_Thought I heard a knock, who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it _

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

Once on the roof Kayla raced ahead at full speed, the wind stinging her eyes and blowing her hair back.

_If you didn't know this_

_You mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning_

_To love again_

_All I know is: I will be okay_

Kayla ran nonstop across rooftops for nearly an hour before coming to a stop, heart racing, lungs burning. Her head ached and her cheeks burned from the wind-dried tears. She sat down, her legs hanging over the side of the building to catch her breath.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

Kayla closed her eyes, the tears still streaming down her face as she took deep breath after deep breath. She looked up at the night sky. The bright city lights made it so she couldn't see the stars, but as she got lost in the endless navy-blue sky she could see memories flashing through her head.

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something that'd remind me_

_Was it all that easy?_

_To just put aside your feelings_

"_Hold your fist up like that." an eight year old Leo lifted Kayla's wrist up to adjust her fist. "Now, punch." five year old Kayla threw a punch that barely missed Leo's face. "Like that?" she asked excitedly. Leo laughed. "Yeah. Just like that." _Kayla smirked sadly at the memory.

_If I'm dreaming_

_Don't wanna laugh_

_Hurt my feelings_

_But that's the path I believe in_

_And I know time will heal it_

_If you didn't know this_

_Well you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is: I will be okay _

_Kayla looked up at him again, this time her brown eyes meeting his. "Leo? You'll help me get through all of this…right?" Leo smiled down at her. "Of course I will. I'd never leave you alone to deal with this." "Promise?" Kayla wanted to be sure. Leo pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. "I promise." _Kayla hugged her arms and clenched herfists around her arms. "Liar." she muttered through clenched teeth.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

Kayla sighed as she looked over the horizon. The dark, night sky almost highlighting the city lights. '_the people who live here…they need me. More than anyone back in New York, more than you guys.'…'more than you guys'._ Did Leo really believe that? That she didn't need him? Well, maybe she didn't.

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go so I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will!_

Kayla glared up at the sky. Leo had pretty much left her to handle things alone a day after he promised he wouldn't. Well, maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't need him. She'd managed to shut Alex up for a month on her own. Why shouldn't she be able to handle things alone?

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, yes I do_

_It'll all get better in time_

Kayla's head snapped to attention at the sound of squealing tires and honking. She looked down at the busy streets and saw a group of about three guys racing across the street, pursued by a gray figure on a motorcycle.

_It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to _

"The Nightwatcher." Kayla murmured as she leaned closer to watch. She saw him speed after two of the guys while a third one snuck off in a different direction. The other two were empty-handed while the third guy had a bag in his hands. The Nightwatcher didn't even seem to notice the third guy. "Moron." Kayla muttered to herself.

The crook was running right towards where she was perched. Thinking for a moment Kayla jumped to her feet and ran to the opposite side of the roof and leapt down into the alley. Waiting quietly she heard his footsteps and threw her hand out of the shadows, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked him into the alley.

He shouted in pain when she threw him against the wall.

"Wha-what do you want?" he demanded. Kayla stayed in the shadows so he couldn't see her face.

She grabbed the bag off the ground and slowly approached him. Thinking to make this quick and mess-free she slammed the side of her hand into the crook of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Kayla tied him up with an old cord she found in the dumpster, left him in the alley with the bag, and made a quick 911 call on a payphone before disappearing back on the rooftop.

As she watched the cops take him away Kayla couldn't help but think… she missed this. The whole vigilante thing. The freedom, the adrenaline, the feeling she got knowing there was one less slime ball on the streets because of her. She hadn't done this since Leo left…Maybe she'd have to do this more often…


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I kinda got a mild writers block for this part. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, though ****J**

The man looked over his shoulder as he walked, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Several people walked near him, no one really paying attention to anyone but themselves. Up ahead he could see an old woman clutching her purse to her chest as she left a store and walked among the crowd. He smirked to himself. This was too easy.

He glanced around before picking up the pace. When he was only a couple yards behind her he broke into a sprint and grabbed the purse out of her hands as he raced past.

He could hear her scream, "Help! He stole my purse!"

He chuckled to himself as he ran, zigzagging through the crowd.

As he passed an alley he felt something like a small tug on the hood of his sweatshirt.

Before he knew what happened he was jerked into the alley by the back of his sweatshirt. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on his back. Sitting up he saw a rope leading to his hood, pulling his hood around he saw an…arrow?

Seeing a shadow pass over him he looked up. Nothing. He stood up, the purse held firmly in his fist as he looked around the dark alley. Deciding to try and leave he made a step towards the sidewalk.

Looking up something flew down at him and slammed into his face! He crouched on his hands and knees, rubbing his chin in pain before looking up. He couldn't see anything at the entrance of the alley. Looking back to the back he saw nothing either.

Suddenly something grabbed the back of his hoodie and threw him into the wall. He slid to the ground, his head ringing from the blow. He looked up and in the shadows could barely make out a dark form standing before him. It looked like a dark ghost that seemed to melt into the shadows. He tried to back up as it slowly approached him…

Officer Laird repositioned the cap on his head as he shook his head in disbelief. Sitting in front of him on the sidewalk was a man in a dark gray hoodie, his hands were tied behind his back, and a woman's purse was around his neck. But what surprised him the most was that the man was pinned to a streetlight post by an arrow.

Officer Laird turned to his partner. "What do you think of this?" he asked.

Officer Eastman shrugged and shook his head. "Not sure. Looks like the work of a vigilante to me."

"It doesn't look like it's the Nightwatcher, though. He usually uses chains, not arrows. Must be someone new."

Little did the officers know, they were being watched from a nearby rooftop. A caped figure stood far enough away from the edge to be hidden from view, watching as the thief was arrested…

Kayla yawned and stretched as she left her room and headed toward the kitchen, her growling stomach the only reason she wasn't still sleeping.

As she entered the kitchen she passed Raph, who was drinking orange juice out of the carton, and opened the fridge. Raph glanced up at the clock to see that it was going on noon.

"Why're you wakin' up so late?" he asked as she pulled out some turkey and grabbed some bread to make a sandwich. Her hair was a mess, she was in her pajamas, and she had bags under her eyes.

She looked at him, her face giving away her exhaustion. "I could've asked you the same question every day for the last few months."

Raph narrowed his eyes. He didn't really care about others' opinions enough to be offended, but something about the way she said it seemed like she was hiding something. Like she was avoiding the question. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and casually followed her to the living area to sit on the couch and eat.

Kayla glanced at Raph from the corner of her eye as she ate. She had a feeling he wanted to get some better answers out of her because he hadn't actually sat down to eat with someone else in a couple months. Deciding to just ignore him Kayla grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. She stopped when she found the news.

"_Vigilantes at large? Today we bring you news of an attempted robbery foiled by what some believe to be the work of some new vigilante."_

"Comin' through!" Mikey came racing into the room and flew onto the couch, landing partially on Kayla and Raph.

"Mikey!" they screamed at him as Michelangelo squirmed himself into a sitting position between them. Kayla sighed and rolled her eyes as she scooted over to make more room. Turning her attention back to the screen she saw a police officer being interviewed. The name at the bottom of the screen read, 'Officer Laird'

"_Officer Laird, can you describe what the robber looked like when you found him?" _

"_Yes. His hands were tied behind his back with rope and the purse he stole was hanging from his neck by the strap. And the strangest thing of all: he was pinned to a light post with an arrow!"_

"_Besides Officer Laird, our reporters managed to interview an eye witness who saw the attack, however they wish to remain anonymous. The witness says, 'I was walking home and just before I reached the alley the man came flying out of the alley, like he was thrown. Then an arrow was shot out of the alley and it pinned his sweatshirt to the pole only a couple inches from his neck. I've never seen anything like it!'"_

"Whoa." Mikey leaned forward, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Great. Just what this city needs: another vigilante." Don spoke sarcastically as he passed behind the sofa from his lab.

Raph growled but was hushed by Mikey so he could listen to the rest of the report.

"_We also managed to get a statement from the alleged perpetrator on what he saw of the individual who attacked him. He claims the shadows concealed the person's physical features, but describes them to be somewhat of a ghost that seemed to move through the shadows. The attacker was also described as being incredibly strong and a skilled fighter. Back to you, John." _

Kayla felt a tug on the corner of her lips but stopped herself from smiling in front of her brothers. As she put the last of her sandwich into her mouth she looked out of the corner of her eye, and was relieved that her brothers weren't looking at her.

"That's just awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, his legs bouncing around excitedly. "Why do all the awesome vigilantes show up after we're retired?" he whined. Then he looked over at Don excitedly. "Hey, Donny! Maybe Master Splinter will let us go back to the surface and start that up again."

Don looked at his younger brother doubtfully. "I doubt Sensei would go for that idea, Mikey. He said we wouldn't do that until Leo comes home. Besides, there's more than enough vigilantes up there now as it is."

Don and Mike partially expected Raph to jump up and start yelling about Leo like he usually did. But to their surprise, as well as Raph's, Kayla slammed her plate on the coffee table and stood up.

"How can you be that blind, Don?" she yelled, "Leo's not coming back! He said so in his stupid letter. Why do we have to sit around underground like cowards waiting for him? We've all had the same training as him, so why do we need him around to help people? At least people like the Nightwatcher and this new vigilante have the right idea and are actually helping people."

"Aren't you the same person who thought the Nightwatcher was full of himself? And that vigilantes shouldn't need recognition for doing something good?" Don asked rhetorically, looking at her from where he was sitting in the armchair.

Kayla glared at him. "Yeah. I'm not saying I'm a fan of the Nightwatcher now, but at least he's up there doing something good. And what they're doing is no different from what we did."

Don sighed and looked at her almost sympathetically. "Kayla, I know you're probably restless, not being able to go on patrol and stuff for the past six months. And I know you really miss Leo, but-"

"I do not." Kayla interrupted him, her hands in tight fists at her side and her shoulders stiff. Her brothers looked at her in confusion and a little surprise. "I don't miss Leo. If he wants to stay and be the lone hero of the jungle, fine. We don't need him here."

"Alright Kayla, enough." Don recovered from his shock and stood up. "I know you probably feel betrayed. We're all surprised that Leo decided not to come home yet, but you don't see us attacking him about it."

"Betrayed?" Kayla interrupted. "That's sorta putting it lightly. He abandoned us, Don. Why can't you open your eyes and see that? He doesn't give a shell about us! Honestly, I don't know if I even really want him to come home-"

"Kayla!"

Everyone turned to see Master Splinter, his golden brown eyes cold as he glared at his daughter. Raph, Don, and Mike all turned from their father back to Kayla, a bit concerned and confused.

Seeing the look in her father's eyes made Kayla flinch unintentionally. She could feel her brothers all looking at her and felt her eyes sting. Spinning on the ball of her foot she raced back to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Raph's eyes were as wide as his brothers', but for a different reason. Personally, he agreed with everything Kayla had just said about Leo. He was just surprised she felt the same as him. In the past six months, whenever he'd made some comment or insult about Leo Kayla had been the first to jump to Leo's defense. Now all of a sudden she felt the same as him? Leo must've hurt her more than everyone thought.

Kayla put her hand to her face, covering her eyes as her shoulders shook and tears poured from her eyes. She slammed her foot back, kicking her door in frustration. She swore to herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She was tougher than this. She grabbed her computer chair and heaved it across her room, smashing it into the wall, causing the back to break off. Then, she grabbed her lamp off her desk and threw it at the wall, the light bulb shattering under impact. Spinning around her hand reached for the nearest thing it could find. She grabbed a paper in her fingers but as she barely tugged it she stopped.

The paper in her hand was the very first letter Leo had written to her, pinned to the bulletin board by a thumbtack. She felt the flame in her stomach die down slightly. It was still there, but not strong enough to make her rip apart Leo's letters. Hesitantly, she let go of the letter and stepped away from the board, almost scared of it now. Looking over it she knew she didn't hate Leo enough to destroy those letters and pictures, but…after time, would that change?

Later that night, around midnight, Kayla leapt off the fire escape onto the rooftop. She looked around before crossing the rooftop and stopping by a brick sort of chimney and looking inside it. She pulled out the clothes and sat behind the chimney to change.

She figured doing this vigilante thing she'd need an outfit and mask so no one would recognize her. It worked for the Nightwatcher, right? She designed and made the outfit herself and was pretty proud of it. The material was a stretchy, tight-fitting material; all black with red patches over her shoulders, around her abs and back, and on her outer thighs. She also wore red gloves that went to her elbows with points at the end, but only covering her middle and ring fingers while her pinkie, thumb, and index finger were uncovered.

She also made a black mask that went across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, covering the whole top of her head with a hole on the back where she put her hair in a ponytail. There was also a red streak from the top, right side going to the bottom left, going over her left eye and narrowing near the bottom. She also had a belt and cape. Her belt was gray with a black belt buckle and a grappling hook incorporated with a small button to shoot the hook out. Her cape was black on the outside and red underneath with a hood that shadowed her face; the cape draped flowingly down her shoulders and went down to about her thighs.

She'd also made a new quiver. It was the same gray as her belt but because of her cape she'd had to make a few adjustments. She couldn't pull the arrows out from the top because the cape got in the way, so there was a button on the strap across her chest and a small hole big enough for an arrow at the bottom of the quiver. All she had to do was push the button and the small hole opened so an arrow could drop out right into her waiting hand. Her bow was just a simple, black bow.

Kayla was pretty proud of her creation, and even more so of her accomplishments in catching the crook the night before. Just because SOME PEOPLE decided they needed a break from helping people who really need it, doesn't mean she had to do the same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kayla sat cross-legged on the cold bathroom floor, her head resting on her hand that was on the rim of the tub. Inside the tub, with one leg and arm hanging over the side, was a beaten and unconscious Raphael. A shiver ran through her whole body as she unintentionally thought of what her brother had gone through before his body was sent crashing through that skylight._

_Still a little groggy, Kayla flinched when she felt someone gently take her shoulders and lay her down on the floor. Her head was rested on a pillow and she felt a blanket drape over her. She heard receding footsteps and opened her eyes slightly, tilting her head up in time to see Leo going back to the chair he had by the door. Kayla watched as he sat down and leaned his shoulder on the door, his eyes locked on their brother. Looking closer she could see how tired he was._

"_Leo." Kayla's voice was quiet and tired. Leo turned his head and looked at her._

"_Yeah?" his voice was hoarse and quiet. His slouched shoulders showed how worried he was about both Raph and their father, who was still missing somewhere._

"_Will our family be okay? Raph and Splinter, too?" Kayla asked quietly, nervous to hear the answer._

_Leo sighed heavily as he looked back at their brother. "I don't know, sis." _

"Kayla. Kayla, wake up!" a whisper followed by a jab to her shoulder jolted Kayla awake. She slowly sat up and looked around, acting like nothing had happened. She was in her Biology class. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that it was Katie that had woken her up. Kayla rubbed her eyes in a failed attempt to wake up.

She hadn't had a dream like that in a long time, like at least a couple years. Well, it was more like a memory. From back when their father was taken by the Shredder and April's place was burned down, and they had to go to her old farm house to hide out. While they were there and Raph was unconscious; her and Leo had spent nearly all their time watching over Raph.

Realizing their teacher was going over notes for the test they had in a week she forced herself to pay attention and write it down, but her brain just wasn't cooperating. It needed sleep to function, and right now sleep was one thing she hadn't had for a LONG time. It was near the end of April and she'd been going out every night from about nine o'clock to almost three the next morning, and it was definitely taking its toll on her. Maybe there really was a reason as to why her brothers only allowed her to go on patrol on the weekends.

In the past few weeks her vigilante work was on the news every couple days, luckily her brothers and friends didn't pay enough attention to make the connection. In that amount of time the public had also given her a nickname, just like they did with the Nightwatcher. They were now calling her the Shadow Archer, since most witnesses who managed to catch a glimpse of her described her as wielding a bow and arrow, and blending into the shadows.

After the notes their teacher told them to get with a partner and go to a lab table to work on a worksheet. Her and Katie sat across from each other.

"You look exhausted." Katie pointed out as they started working on the worksheet.

Kayla looked up at her and grimaced. "It's that obvious, huh?" Katie nodded, her eyebrows up in emphasis.

"Why are you so tired?" Katie asked, then she leaned forward and whispered, "Are you guys back on patrol?"

Kayla looked back at her paper. "Not exactly." Katie looked confused so Kayla tried to explain without blowing her cover, "We're not allowed to go on patrol until 'Fearless' comes home." Kayla put a sarcastic emphasis on 'Fearless'.

Katie's face looked a little saddened at that. "Are you ever going to forgive Leo? I mean, he is your brother."

Kayla looked upward exaggeratingly, like she was thinking. Then she looked back at her friend and shook her head vigorously.

Katie sighed sadly. She looked at her paper before quietly mumbling something. Kayla looked at her in confusion, she didn't hear what her friend said. Katie sighed and repeated a bit louder, but still quietly, "Do you think he'll ever come home?"

Kayla was a bit taken aback. She'd heard that question a lot, but mostly from Mikey and sometimes Don, but never from one of her friends. Thinking about it Kayla shrugged, not sure if she could trust her mouth to answer. Her brothers were still a little miffed at her from her little outburst on spring break, even though that was nearly a month and a half ago. Well, Don and Mike were. Raph seemed more impressed than anything.

"What does your father think of it?" Katie asked, pulling Kayla out of her thoughts.

"He says that we should be proud of Leo because he's helping people who need him. But that's really no excuse in my opinion. There are people here who need help. But, hey, if he wants to stay-"

"Kayla." Katie interrupted her friend gently and Kayla pursed her lips together. She knew if Katie hadn't stopped her she would have kept going until she got out of control. Katie decided it would be a good idea to change the subject. "How about we just try and finish this worksheet?" she suggested gently. Kayla nodded and skimmed her textbook for the next answer.

A couple hours later Kayla was at lunch. She'd just ordered her lunch and was making her way across the lunchroom to where she and her friends normally sat. When she was almost there she felt something hook onto her ankle.

Kayla's whole body lurched forward and her tray flew out of her hands. There was a loud crash and Kayla barely caught herself with her hands. Her tray had landed about a foot in front of her, her food and milk scattered on the floor.

The whole lunch room went silent and Kayla could feel hundreds of eyes on her. She slowly sat up and looked around her, seeing everyone in the cafeteria staring at her. Hearing a snicker she looked over her shoulder. Alex was standing there looking down at her, his friends behind him. Gradually the whole cafeteria started laughing.

Kayla felt her throat tighten and eyes sting as the laughter echoed in her ears. She fought the urge to race out of the cafeteria and cry her eyes out. That would give Alex the satisfaction of seeing her break. Instead, she turned her embarrassment into rage as she pushed herself to stand, grabbing a fistful of spaghetti from her tray. Alex was still laughing as she turned to face him. She could still feel all the eyes on her but instead of feeling embarrassed she felt herself smirk, which made Alex stop laughing and look uncertain.

Then, Kayla took the spaghetti and threw it, smacking Alex square in the face. The gasp echoed around the cafeteria and Alex's reaction was priceless. His eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open in shock, spaghetti on his forehead, cheeks, and hanging from his nose and chin. To Kayla's satisfaction she could hear people trying to hold in laughter while others just burst out laughing.

Kayla felt someone grab her arm roughly and pull her out of the lunchroom.

"You are going to the office." a teacher whispered roughly in her ear as he pushed her in front of him. As Kayla passed people in the lunchroom she refused to make eye contact with anyone, keeping her facial expression perfectly livid.

The teacher sat her in a chair in the office. She only had to wait for a few minutes before someone moved her to the principal's office. She sat in front of his desk while he looked through her files they had on the computer. When he was done he turned to her, a look of concern and utter confusion on his face.

"Kayla, you're an A student; perfect record; on the varsity swim team. You're an exceptional student. Why would you pull a stunt like this and tarnish your spotless record?"

Kayla refrained from rolling her eyes and just shrugged, sinking lower in the chair.

"Alright, let me rephrase that question. Why did you hit Alex with spaghetti?"

Kayla tried not to smile remembering it, that would only get her in more trouble. So she just shrugged.

The principal sighed and shook his head at her. "You've gotta give me something, Kayla."

Kayla glared at him. Oh, how she wanted so much to just yell everything Alex had done to her since they met in ninth grade. But she knew that would only make matters worse. And besides, that would be asking for help, and she didn't need help. From anyone. So she kept silent, staring the principal down.

After nearly a minute of silence he sighed. "Alright. Fine. I could've tried to work something out, but if you insist on fighting me on this I have no choice. I'm going to have to give you four full days of ISS. That also means no swim practice or school activities, no computer lab, and no class. I'll also have to notify your parent or guardian."

Through most of this Kayla had been more annoyed than anything, but when he mentioned calling her family she jolted to attention.

"You don't really have to tell my family, do you?" she asked slightly nervously.

He looked slightly surprised at her question. "It's procedure. So yes I do. Now, you are dismissed to ISS for the rest of the day, however the four days don't count till tomorrow." So Kayla was escorted to the detention room.

Later that afternoon Kayla grabbed her board and entered the lair. It was dark and quiet. Was everyone gone? Maybe, if she was lucky, she could make it to the payphone hanging in the wall and check for messages. Maybe no one was home when the school called. So Kayla silently made her way over to the payphone.

Just as she reached her hand towards the receiver all the lights in the lair turned on. Kayla spun around to see Don standing across the lair, his hand on the power switch. 'Guess I'm not THAT lucky' Kayla thought to herself.

"Detention?! Seriously Kayla?!" Don shouted. Kayla grimaced and hunched her shoulders, waiting for the lecture. It would be the first of many if she knew her family and friends. Don crossed the lair and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Want to explain yourself, Kayla? What happened?"

"The school called you I would expect they told you everything." Kayla grumbled.

"Yes, but they also told me you refused to give your side of the story. So, talk."

Kayla breathed out through her clenched teeth. "Alright, fine. I threw spaghetti at his ugly face! Is that what you want to hear?" she shouted, her voice echoing of the walls.

A low chuckle made them looked up. Raph was on the second floor balcony, leaning on the railing and looking down at them.

"Raph, this isn't funny." Don pointed out, "She got a detention. Four days of it." he added pointedly at his sister, who glared up at him.

Raph chuckled again. "So I heard." he leapt down and approached them. "Did he deserve it?" he asked Kayla.

"Yes." Kayla answered blatantly.

Don raised one eye ridge at her. "You gave me no answer explaining how he deserved it."

Kayla glanced from Raph to Don. "Yeah, like I'm gonna be dumb enough to do that."

Now Raph's face turned serious. He caught the tone in her voice suggesting it was something she really didn't want HIM to know. "What did he do to you?" he asked slowly and darkly.

Kayla crossed her arms and pointedly turned away from him. She knew if she wasn't careful he'd force the truth out of her one way or another.

Loosing his temper, Raph punched the wall closest to him, making Kayla flinch. "What did he do?!" Raph yelled.

"Raph." Don warned him, but Raph took no notice as he took a step closer to Kayla, causing her to back into the wall.

Kayla's back pressed against the wall and she had to look down, staring at her feet. If she looked into his eyes she knew she'd break. She could feel his warm breath on the top of her head. He was standing only a few inches in front of her, his hands planted on the wall by her head on either side so his arms boxed her in, giving her no chance of escape.

"What. Did. He. Do." Raph repeated slowly, his voice alone was a silent threat. Kayla bit her lip, trying to stay silent. Deep down she wanted so badly to just let everything out. To scream everything that she'd gone through at the top of her lungs, and let her brothers take some of the burden off of her. Like they used to. The more she thought about it, and the longer her brothers' eyes burned into her, the more appealing that option seemed. But as she opened her mouth to speak-

"Honeys I'm home!" Mikey's voice echoed around the lair as he slid down the railing into the den. Don and Raph looked up, distracted for a split second. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kayla ducked under Raph's arm and raced to her room.

"What-Hey! Kayla!" Kayla quickly ran into her room and slammed the door shut, locked it, and grabbed her new computer chair; setting it against the door and sitting on it. She heard the handle rattle as someone tried to open the door. Raph sighed from the other side of the door. "Kayla, you do know all I have to do is pick the lock with my sai or kick the door in. You really want to live without a bedroom door?"

"What difference would it make?" Kayla retaliated, "I don't have any privacy around here anyway."

This time Don responded. "Kayla, you threw spaghetti at a kid's face. In front of an entire cafeteria. That's not exactly private."

Kayla rolled her eyes, planting her feet on the ground as Raph kept shoving against the door. "Yeah, well, you guys weren't there. So, you don't need to know."

Raph suddenly stopped pushing the door and asked, "Donny, did the school give you the name of the kid she threw the spaghetti at?"

"Um, I asked but they said that's confidential." Don answered.

Raph sighed in exasperation, "Alright, fine. Kayla, can you at least give us his name?"

Kayla turned around in her chair. "Oh, come on, Raph. Even I know you mean give 'me' the name. You just want his name so you can find him and beat the shell out of him."

There was a long silence. "And?…What's your point?"

Kayla chuckled as she turned back around, slouching in the chair and crossing her arms. "Nice try, bro. But this is MY fight, not yours."

"Fight?" Don repeated, and added warningly, "Kayla."

"It's a figure of speech, Donny" Kayla said in a singsong voice. Then she muttered under her breath, "Maybe."

Hearing Raph chuckle, Kayla had a feeling he heard her, but luckily Don didn't.

Finally Don gave in. "Fine. We'll leave you alone for now, but for the next couple weeks I want you home right after school. You're officially grounded."

"K' dad." Kayla muttered sarcastically.

"Speaking of 'dad'." Don added, clearly hearing Kayla's comment, "Master Splinter wants to speak with you sometime tonight." Kayla grimaced and heard Mikey go, "Ooohh!"

"Shut up, bonehead." Raph said to their youngest brother before Kayla heard a loud _SMACK _followed by Mikey groaning, "OW."

Kayla shook her head and laughed slightly. No matter how annoying her brothers were, she had to admit they were good for a laugh now and then.

"Kayla," Don spoke quietly into the door so only she could hear, "I know you probably want some time alone right now, just remember to go talk to Sensei later, okay?"

Kayla answered quietly back, "I will, Don."


	13. Chapter 13

Kayla stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts as she watched some kids playing football outside for gym class. She subconsciously tugged the hem of her sleeve further down to cover her forearm. The previous night she'd gone out on her usual outing and happened upon a jewelry store robbery. One of the three goons had a knife and managed to leave a deep cut on her arm. She managed to keep it a secret from her family, but it wasn't easy; and part of her knew that it wasn't a good idea to keep it from them. She didn't know for sure if she needed stitches or something, but everything seemed fine. She just cleaned it up and bandaged it. But she knew that it would unfortunately leave a scar as it healed.

The dismissal bell jolted Kayla out of her thoughts and she looked down at her desk. Her math final was only half done. She knew nearly everything that was on the test like the back of her hand, but her mind was just out of it like usual and she couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. 'Oh well,' she thought as she gathered her things. She had a high B in this class as it was, even if she failed this final she'd still pass the class easily.

Kayla handed her test in and quickly left the room.

Only about an hour later she was at her locker. It was the last day of school and it was a half day, so it was going on 12:30 and she was finally free. Free for a whole two and a half months of summer vacation. As she opened her locker she grabbed the three notebooks and two folders she had left and put them in her bag before grabbing her skateboard. She closed her now-empty locker and turned to leave, but was stopped by Alex and two of his friends Brock and Carter.

She hadn't really had any run-ins with them since the lunchroom incident apart from a few insults here and there. And she wasn't in the mood to start something now. She just wanted to get as far from this prison as possible. But when she tried to step around them they blocked her.

Kayla clenched her teeth and glared at them.

Alex grinned mockingly. "Going somewhere?"

Kayla breathed deeply through her nose before she answered him. "Yep, as far from you guys as possible." But as she tried to pass them Alex grabbed her forearm, right where she'd been cut.

Kayla winced as she felt like daggers were shooting up her arm. Without really thinking, but feeling extremely pissed off now, she dropped her board and grabbed Alex's wrist in her free hand. She squeezed a pressure point, causing him to let go and gasp at the sudden pain. Taking advantage of the opportunity she turned him and shoved him against the locker, pressing the length of her forearm against his back and twisting the arm she grabbed behind him.

Leaning close to him, she whispered in his ear, "Take this as your only warning: Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." She shoved away from him, grabbed her skateboard, and left; Carter and Brock moving to let her pass.

She had to get home almost immediately after school as part of her punishment. She had gone to talk to her father the day she threw spaghetti at Alex's face, like she promised Donny she would:

_Kayla peeked her head into her father's room. "Donny said you wanted to see me?"_

_Master Splinter was knelt across the room, his eyes closed and head bowed in meditation. "Yes, my daughter. Enter."_

_Kayla obeyed and knelt in front of him, waiting._

"_Donatello informs me that you got a detention at school today. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes Sensei." Kayla answered quietly._

"_What did you do?" he asked, his eyes still closed. Kayla knew he already knew the answer._

"_I threw spaghetti at someone's face." _

"_Why?"_

_Kayla bit her lip momentarily. She didn't want to admit to anyone what really happened. "He asked for it." she answered. This made Splinter open his eyes and look at her, his eyes emotionless._

"_That doesn't answer my question, Kayla."_

_Kayla looked at her lap, avoiding her father's gaze._

_There was a long silence before Master Splinter finally spoke again. "I can see that you don't wish to tell me the whole story. Though you try to hide it, there is shame and a sense of hurt pride in your stance. I will not ask you further, just remember that I am always here to listen, if you are ready to speak."_

_Kayla looked up at her father, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Master Splinter was probably the first, and possibly only, one to not demand an answer from her._

"_However, you still need to be punished." he continued. Kayla grimaced and slouched her shoulders._

Master Splinter had given her the punishment of having to come straight home everyday after school until summer vacation, no free time with friends, extra training, and she had to do the dishes for a whole month after the incident. Luckily, as of today, she was free.

The next day Kayla was slouched on the sofa watching X-Men with Michelangelo. She heard the phone ring but Donny got up to answer it. She heard the familiar, "Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga Dude." as Don answered the phone. Kayla had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at him. There was a few seconds of silence before, "Kayla, it's for you." Kayla looked over her shoulder and saw him holding the phone for her.

She got up and took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Hey." Alana greeted her. "Does your brother have to answer like that for every phone call now?"

Kayla chuckled. "Yeah. Why do you think I avoid answering the phone at all costs now?"

Alana laughed before asking, "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

Kayla thought for a moment, not sure of what to say. "Um, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight. We haven't had a sleepover in forever, you know, since you got grounded."

Kayla glanced at her brothers to check they weren't listening. "Um, well, actually my family really wanted me to spend time with them this week now that I'm out of school for the summer. So, I don't think I can. Sorry." she looked at the ground, grimacing at her lie. Truthfully, it was because she had responsibilities now as the Shadow Archer. She couldn't just ignore that.

"That's okay. I'm glad you're spending time with your family, again. Especially after all the arguments you guys have been having lately."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh crap! I probably wasn't supposed to say that."

Kayla put a hand on her hip. "Where did you hear this?"

Alana was silent for a while before answering. "Well, a while ago, now don't kill him please, Don called me and asked if I knew anything about how you've been acting lately. I asked him what he meant and he told me about a bunch of fights you've been getting into with your brothers. Plus I already know about most of what's happening at school even though he really doesn't. I told him I didn't really know anything, but I don't think he believed me."

Kayla glanced over at Don, who was working on the computer again. Figures he had to drag her friends into it. "Everything's fine, Alana. It's just been pretty stressful with school and stuff, you know that. I see you and your brother fight all the time."

"Yeah I know. It just sounds like your fights are getting pretty serious. And don't try lying to me; Don told me that black eye you got a few weeks ago was from a fight with Raph, not tripping on the stairs like you said."

Kayla growled and glared at her brainiac brother, though he didn't notice. One day Raph had tried bringing up the cafeteria incident again and it resulted in a huge fight. The result was Kayla getting a black eye from a punch to the face when she let her guard down. Raph locked himself in his room and mentally beat himself up for it. Except instead of going to talk to him like Kayla normally did, she just went to her room with a bag of frozen peas on her eye.

"Kayla, is there anything you want to talk about?" Alana asked, her voice full of concern. Kayla sighed and Alana quickly added, "Maybe sometime soon you can sleep over and we can talk about stuff. Like we always do."

Kayla thought about it for a moment. "Maybe. I'll think about it. If I can find a time that would work for both of us I'll call you."

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." Kayla hung up the phone and made her way across the lair. When she was right behind Don she smacked him upside the head. Don winced and spun his computer chair around.

"What the heck was that for?" he demanded.

"It's not bad enough that you guys are sticking your noses in my life; now you have to drag my friends into it?!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips. Don's face went from anger to slight surprise and guilt.

"Okay, look. I can explain…" Don's mouth hung open but nothing came out. Kayla raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, that explains a lot, Donny." she responded sarcastically. A low chuckle from behind made her look over her shoulder. Raph came up with an apple in his hand.

"Told ya she'd find out, Brainiac." he joked as he took a bite of his apple.

Don snapped out of his shock and sighed. "Kayla, look I…you weren't telling us anything and I wanted to help you, so I called Alana and asked her if she knew what was going on with you. I knew if anyone would know something it would be her."

Kayla crossed her arms and shook her head. "What is going on in my life doesn't concern you; and you have no right to go and interrogate my friends. You don't even know if she knows anything."

"You're right, I don't; but I knew she'd be my best bet. I know you tell her more than you tell anyone else, so I figured I'd give it a shot." Don defended himself.

"Plus, you're wrong 'bout one 'ting." Raph put in, leaning his shoulder against the wall. "What goes on in your life does concern us. You're our lil sister an' we'll do whatever we can ta keep ya safe. Whether ya like it or not."

Kayla looked away and ducked her head slightly, hiding her face behind her hair. She honestly didn't know how to feel about what her brothers just said. Lately her emotions had been so muddled up that she didn't know how to feel anymore. It was getting harder to tell the difference between her true emotions and the emotions she put up as a mask.

She turned and forced herself to walk slowly to her bedroom, ignoring their eyes on her back. When she closed the door she leaned her back against it. She felt like a volcano. Like all her emotions were building up, getting ready to burst. And they did. A small sob escaped her throat as a few tears escaped her eyes. She slid down the door until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees as the tears burst.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I need a teeny bit of help. I need opinions on whether or not I should add a boy into the mix. I'm not sure if it would be a romantic relationship as much as just being one of Kayla's friends, but I just need help deciding if I should or not.**

Kayla flicked her head, trying to get her bangs out of her eyes as she ate a peanut butter sandwich at the kitchen table. She glanced over and saw Mikey playing Call of Duty and for an instant she wished she could play, too.

But she couldn't, technically for two reasons.

For one, she was grounded. Again. Yeah, even though it was summer vacation she still managed to get grounded for something school-related. Her report card came in the mail a couple weeks ago and Don was NOT happy with her grades. She barely passed Biology and History with very low C's.

Her grades were one thing she always used to be proud of, Don made sure of it. But lately she just didn't care enough to work hard in school like she used to. So Don grounded her for a two week period. For some reason Master Splinter put Don in charge of her lately, probably to help teach him how to handle his siblings with Leo gone.

The second reason was a little harder to explain. She just felt like she couldn't. She wasn't sure why. She couldn't put a finger on it. If she had to guess, it was probably because she felt like she needed to grow up. Not that she was too old to play video games with her brother, she just felt like she needed to be more responsible, for her family's sake as well as her own. Like she needed to be able to take care of herself because she couldn't trust anyone to take care of her.

Kayla looked up as Don came in with his laptop, placed it on the table and sat across from her.

"Hey, Kayla, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" he asked.

Kayla looked at him in confusion. "Um, what?"

"Do you want to invite Alana and Katie over for a sleepover? You haven't hung out with them since you were grounded. You can invite them over tonight."

"I thought I was grounded." Kayla reminded him as she finished her sandwich.

"You were, but I'll let you off a couple days early. So, what do you say?" Don asked.

"Why?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

Don shrugged. "Cause you've been…pretty well behaved lately. Do you want to or not?"

Kayla washed her plate to try and stall as she thought about it. It's not like she didn't like her friends anymore, quite the opposite actually. She loved being around them. They always made her feel accepted. But she also had her vigilante job at night. Would she be able to do it with her friends over?

"Kayla?" Don asked, checking that she heard him.

"Um…" Kayla tried to stall some more as she quickly thought over her options. She hadn't seen her friends since the last day of school. And she's not the only vigilante in New York. The Nightwatcher handled things alone before she showed up, maybe he could handle one night. It's not like he ever acknowledged her work anyway, they'd only crossed paths once and all he did was look down at her before brushing past her and leaving.

Kayla sighed as she made her decision. "Okay, thanks Don." she answered with a small smile.

Later that night Kayla lead her friends through the sliding brick entrance and into the large subway station. Don looked up from his laptop in the kitchen where he was drinking coffee.

"Hey, Alana, Katie." he greeted them as they passed.

"Hi, Don." they answered as they entered Kayla's bedroom. They sat on her bed and took off their shoes, placing their bags on the floor. Kayla sat on her computer chair, her knees up with her legs crossed at the ankles.

"So, what have you two been doing so far this summer?" Kayla asked curiously.

Katie shrugged. "Not much so far, but my parents and I are going on a week long trip to Arizona next month. I'm so excited I've been counting down the days since before school got out." Katie grinned from ear to ear as she bounced slightly in excitement.

Alana looked at her incredulously. "'Not much so far'? Seriously?" Katie looked at her in confusion, but after a moment her face lit up and she burst out laughing. Alana crossed her arms and looked away from her cousin shaking her head.

Kayla laughed slightly. "Am I missing something?"

Alana turned back to her, looking slightly peeved. "Yeah. Last week Katie and her parents came over to my family's apartment for dinner. Her, me, and my older brother were messing around in the hallway…and they both pushed me. Down. The. Stairs."

Katie burst out laughing again and Kayla had to cover her mouth to keep from doing the same. Alana glared at her and pointed at her threateningly.

"Don't you dare laugh or, so help me, I will walk out there and ask Mikey to tell me about the most embarrassing moment in your childhood."

Kayla bit her lips together and forced herself to stop laughing, that was the last thing she needed. Katie noticed.

"Oh, is there something you don't want Mikey spilling?" she asked teasingly.

Kayla couldn't help but grin. "I don't know, but knowing him he probably remembers something I don't."

Alana and Katie couldn't help but laugh. Out of the corner of her eye Alana saw something and looked over. The smile left her face and she went quiet. Kayla followed her eyes and immediately wished she didn't. Alana was staring at the bulletin board of Leo's letters and pictures. Over the past several months Kayla had trained herself not to even look at that part of her room, knowing full well she'd regret it when the emotions came over her. She looked away and studied her hand holding her other wrist.

"Has he written to you lately?" Katie asked quietly.

Kayla snorted a cruel laugh and shook her head. "He wrote once about a month after spring break, but I didn't even open it. I threw it away. Hasn't written since."

"Did you write back?" Alana asked gently.

Kayla glared at the floor, not meeting her friends' eyes. "No."

"Kayla, he's your brother." Alana pointed out gently. "Can't you at least try and forgive him?"

Kayla slowly lifted her head to glare at her friend. At first glance her eyes seemed to hold extreme anger and hatred, but as Alana looked deep into her friend's eyes she could see the pain and fear there, too. Fear to let anyone in and fear to trust. She had to look away. Seeing her best friend like this was torture.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Mikey called from the kitchen, "Chili's ready!"

The three girls got up and Kayla held the door for them to go out first.

"You mean we're actually eating something that isn't pizza?" Katie asked in mock surprise.

Kayla laughed. "Yeah. I managed to persuade Mikey by challenging his cooking skills." the three friends laughed as they entered the kitchen. Mikey passed each of them a bowl and Kayla lead them into the TV area to sit on the couch and eat. Mikey sat on the floor, turning on the TV to watch the news.

"Well, look who's here." a rough voice remarked as Kayla felt a three-fingered hand ruffle her hair.

"Raph!" Kayla shouted, using her free hand to smooth her hair down.

Katie turned around to look up at him. "Hey, I haven't seen you in forever! Hi!"

Raph nodded a greeting to her. "Sup." he glanced between his sister and her friends. "You been keeping' her outta trouble? We haven't got any calls from da school since that one." Katie and Alana smiled as they nodded while Kayla rolled her eyes and looked away. Raph smirked at her before continuing, "I don't s'pose either a you know the guy she threw food at?"

Kayla's head whipped around with wide eyes as she stared at her brother. She looked at her friends and shook her head slightly. They acknowledged her and turned back around awkwardly and kept silent while Kayla glared up at her hotheaded brother. Raph narrowed his golden brown eyes at her, slightly annoyed that he still didn't know the name.

"Will you guys be quiet? The news is on." Mikey interrupted their stare down with an annoyed voice. Kayla turned around and looked at the big flat screen television.

After watching a fifteen minute long special about New York's vigilantes Don finally forced Mikey to turn the TV off.

"I'm kinda glad there's a girl vigilante out there. It proves girls can do just as much as guys." Katie smirked at Alana and Kayla couldn't help but smile to herself as Katie continued, "Plus, this Shadow Archer seems awesome. And no one's even got a good look at her. Kinda reminds me of you guys."

Raph scoffed. "Careful, some of us here might take offence ta that." Kayla bit her tongue to keep quiet.

"Wouldn't it be epic if the Shadow Archer and the Nightwatcher got into this HUGE fight?" Mikey asked excitedly. "It would be like Batman vs. Catwoman."

Kayla arched an eyebrow at him. "In what universe is Shadow Archer anything like Catwoman? Wasn't she a criminal?"

"Well, when you think about it vigilantes are breaking the law." Don put in.

Kayla shook her head and sighed. "Whatever."

"Besides, weren't they supposed at be lovers or somethin'?" Raph put in. "That's just sick. Nightwatcher's probably nearly in his twenties or somethin', while this Archer chick's probably just a kid."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You two are reading too far into this, I was just putting it out there for an example."

Raph and Kayla looked at each other, each with narrowed eyes. Kayla didn't know why Raph was so into defending the Nightwatcher, but she knew if she continued this conversation someone was bound to get suspicious of her defending the Shadow Archer. Better to just drop it now.

"Ok, whatever." she grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

Later that night Kayla couldn't help but glance at the clock. It was going on ten thirty. On a normal night she would've been heading out pretty close to now, or she would've been out already. Right now she was chilling on the recliner while Alana and Katie were on the couch, they were watching TV. Some old cartoons were on.

Seeing movement in the shadows Kayla glanced her eyes over without moving her head. Her friends wouldn't see it because they hadn't had the lifetime's worth of training to notice things like that. She could tell it was one of her brothers sneaking to the entrance, but he was staying well hidden.

She narrowed her eyes to try and see him better, but it was pitch black. As the entrance way silently opened light from the TV caught him near the waist, making something glint. A metallic shine. Like a sai…


	15. Chapter 15

Kayla slid her mask over her face, pulling her ponytail through the hole in the back. As she gazed down at the busy, New York streets below she pulled her hood over her head. She only had a couple weeks of freedom left before she had to go back to school. April had just taken her to school the day before to register and get her school pictures taken. She was dreading school, to say the least. Especially having to deal with Alex and his little gang.

Kayla crouched down as she surveyed the streets below. For some reason her gaze rested on a small electronics store down the street. A boy was coming out of it carrying a plastic bag, he must've bought something. He looked about her age, maybe a couple years younger. He had dark brown or black hair and a darker tan than her. Looking past him Kayla noticed a man walking behind him. Narrowing her eyes she recognized the man as being someone she put away a month ago for stealing. As if on cue the man bolted forward and ripped the bag right out of the boy's hand.

Kayla raced to the opposite side of the building and leapt down into the alley. In a second she had an arrow out and her bow aimed. When he barely came into view she shot the arrow, sending it sailing out of the ally. It snagged his pants and she yanked the rope that was tied to the arrow. When the guy was in the shadows she grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him up, slamming him into the wall.

"Didn't I take care of you just last month?" she asked rhetorically.

"I-I. Look kid. I gotta make a livin', too." he stuttered. Kayla knocked him out before he could finish, she didn't have time for lame excuses. She got out a rope and started tying him up when she heard the sound of a shoe scuffing sidewalk. Her head whipped up and she saw the boy standing just inside the alley staring at her in amazement. Kayla tied the knot and grabbed the plastic bag that had fallen on the floor, tossing it to him. He caught it, but he was still staring at her.

"Call the cops kid." she said before turning back to the ally.

"Wait!" Kayla stopped and barely glanced over her shoulder. "You're the Shadow Archer, right?" he asked.

Kayla turned around more. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, I…you seem younger than I expected." he admitted. "You look close to my age. Do you go to my school?"

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides, there's lots of schools in New York." she answered back before pushing a button on her belt, sending the grappling hook into the air. It snagged over the ledge of the building's roof.

The boy stepped further into the ally. "Wait! Why do you do this?"

Kayla sighed. "Because someone's gotta keep this city safe." she pushed the button on her belt and it began pulling her up, she really wasn't in the mood to answer a million questions.

Suddenly the rope lurched and Kayla dropped down about a foot, making the rope swing her back and forth. She reached out a hand to brace herself against the wall, but her hand grabbed something soft. Looking up she found his face only a few inches from her own, her hand had grabbed his shoulder. His eyes were wide and he was just as surprised as her. Kayla found herself getting lost in his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

Kayla blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. She let go of him and unhooked her rope from her belt. Wanting to avoid anymore embarrassment she decided to just take the fire escape. So she back flipped into the air, landing on the first level before leaping up a couple more and finally landing on the roof. When she found her grappling hook she realized it wasn't completely hooked on the ledge and that's why it lurched the way it did.

"Idiot." Kayla muttered to herself as she gathered up her rope and hook. She slid it back inside her belt before racing away across the rooftops, slightly hoping the breeze would blow away her embarrassment.

"Oof!" Kayla slammed into something and fell back landing on her butt. Her hood had fallen back and she held her hand to her head.

"Why don't ya watch where you're goin' kid?" a rough voice asked. Kayla looked up and groaned inwardly when she realized she ran into the Nightwatcher. She saved herself some dignity by not answering and instead stood up, pulling her hood back over her head. When she turned to leave he called after her, "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

She looked back at him. "What's it matter to you?"

He didn't answer. "What were ya runnin' from?"

Kayla turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, letting her cape cover her shoulders. "I wasn't running from anything. I was patrolling."

"Patrolling?"

"You gotta a problem with that?"

"No. Just never heard many people say that."

"Yeah well, this is one." she answered before turning to leave again.

"Who said I was lettin' ya leave?" he asked before Kayla heard the sound a chain. She leapt into the air, barely missing the chain he threw at her. When she landed he threw a punch and she whipped her bow out to block it. She spun her leg around and kicked him in the face, but thanks to his helmet he didn't feel anything. He threw his chain once more and she back flipped over it, landing right on the ledge of the building. She got out an arrow and shot it. It whizzed by his head, missing it by less than an inch, and stabbing into the brick wall right behind him.

"Next time, stay out of my way." she threatened before turning and leaping to the other building and racing away.

The Nightwatcher watched her leave. When she was about five buildings away he turned and pulled the arrow out of the wall. He held it in his hand as he looked it over. It was black with silver fletching and a small, shiny black arrowhead. He looked back to where the Shadow Archer left before looking back at the arrow. Still clutching it in his fist he leapt to the next building over and took off his gear. He then leapt down into an alley and lifted off a manhole, jumping down into the dark sewer.

When he reached a brick wall he pulled a pipe and it opened to reveal a subway station. The lights were off because it was well past midnight and he headed straight for his bedroom. He sat down on his hammock and gazed down at the arrow. Something about it seemed…familiar, but different at the same time. As he rubbed his fingers over the smooth surface and idea popped into his head.

Pulling his sai out of his belt he used the blade to slice the arrow in half. Looking at the ends he realized it was a simple wooden arrow that was painted black.

Hearing footsteps he slipped it under his pillow and looked up. Kayla walked past his room. When she saw him she stopped and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Raph. What're you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. And what're ya doin' up here? Your room's downstairs."

"I needed to use the bathroom."

"There's one downstairs."

Kayla rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "Mikey's little experiment of corn, fudge, and jellybeans on pizza didn't agree with his tummy."

Raph smirked, too, and could help chuckling at his little brother's idiocy. "Figures."

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Night, Raph."

"Night."

**Ok, wow. This is by far the shortest chapter I've written for this story, but it has very important info in here so make sure to pay attention. Also, does anyone think I should bring back the boy Kayla helped at the beginning of the chapter, or should I just make it a one time incident? Please review and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kayla slipped her helmet off her head and flipped her hair back, smoothing it out with her hand. She looked up at the enormous high school and blew out a breath, blowing a stand of hair out of her face. It was the first day back at school, and to say she was dreading it was the understatement of the century.

With her shoulder bag draped over her shoulder and her helmet in one hand she made her way into the school. She went to the locker she was told she had and put her things away.

She met up with Alana and Katie in the cafeteria to go over schedules and see what classes they had together. Kayla's schedule was History, Gym, Chemistry, lunch, Algebra II, Music class, and Journalism. She had History and Algebra II with Katie, Gym and Music with Alana, they all had lunch together, and she had Chemistry and Journalism alone. Just as they were finishing looking over their schedules the bell rang telling them to go to their first hour. So Katie and Kayla headed to History while Alana headed to Band.

About an hour later Alana and Kayla walked into the gymnasium for second hour Gym and went to sit down in the bleachers. They sat on the farthest side from the door about halfway up. They usually spent the first couple days going over the Gym syllabus. Kayla surveyed the people sitting around her while they waited for class to start. To make sure everyone was able to have a gym class every year there were three different gym teachers who all taught a separate class at the same time.

As Kayla looked around she saw a group of boys goofing off and pushing each other. As she looked closer she saw one of the boys was very tan, with black hair, and brown eyes wearing a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. As she looked at him her eyes widened in shock and she had to look away. She looked the other way to Alana.

"Hey, Alana." she murmured, even though no one would hear her in the loud gym.

"Yeah?" Alana answered, looking over at her.

"Do you know who those boys are over there.?" Kayla asked, nodding her head toward them so she wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Which ones?" Alana asked.

"The ones that are pushing each other on the far side of the bleachers."

Alana looked around Kayla to get a better look. "I don't know their names, but I saw them around the hallways last year, so they must be sophomores this year. Why?"

Kayla shrugged. "Just wondering. One of them looks familiar." She looked back over at him. It was hard to say, but she was pretty sure it was the same boy from a couple weeks ago from the electronics store. If it was she'd have to be careful on the slight chance he'd recognize her, which was highly unlikely but you never know.

After that the bell rang and the three gym teachers came to the front to begin taking attendance. The three classes were Yoga, which was the class Kayla and Alana were taking, Weight Lifting, and Freshmen Sophomore gym. Mr. Smith went through the Freshmen Sophomore class first. Kayla kept her eyes indistinctly fixed on the boy to see what his name was. When Mr. Smith called out Marcus Brown he called 'here'.

'Marcus Brown,' Kayla thought to herself. After that Mr. Miller went through attendance for his Weight Lifting class. Kayla wasn't too thrilled to see that a few members of Alex's gang and their friends were in that class, especially since sometimes the Gym classes combined for certain activities. Finally, Mrs. Anderson went through her Yoga class.

"Kayla Hamatto."

"Here." Kayla called. She heard a few snickers and looked down a few seats in front of her. Carter, Austin, Andrew, and Matt all looked back up at her with little smirks before leaning into a group and whispering among themselves. She couldn't hear everything they said, but picked up enough bits and pieces to know they were making fun of her last name. They were always so desperate for something about her to laugh at they found the tiniest flaws to point out. Kayla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Just ignore them." Alana whispered. "Remember what Leo told you before he left."

Kayla immediately tensed up and glared at her friend. Alana glared right back.

"Don't give me that look, Kayla. You know as well as I do that Leo gave you some pretty good advice before he left. None of the things they say are true. He told you that, and he was right."

"The key word there is 'was', Alana. Was. As in; in the past. No longer. He WAS right. He WAS here. He WAS my BROTHER. Not. Any. More." Kayla whispered harshly back. Alana flinched slightly at her last comment, her glare weakening a little. Kayla felt bad for being so harsh, but that was truly how she was beginning to feel about Leo. Like he wasn't her brother anymore. It hurt to say so out loud, but maybe it was the good kind of hurt. Like a healing hurt? Kayla wasn't sure about anything anymore.

They were done about five minutes before class ended so they were allowed to wait by the door and talk to their friends before the bell rang. Alana and Kayla were leaning against the wall by the door side by side. They weren't talking to each other because they were still a little upset from their heated argument.

Kayla looked up from the corner of her eyes. She saw the sophomores from earlier talking among themselves. Marcus was standing closest to her with his back to her as he talked to his friends. She looked down when he looked at her over his shoulder. After a few seconds she sensed more than saw him leave his friends and head toward her.

"Hi." he greeted her, one of his hands was in his sweatshirt pocket while he held a couple text books under his other arm. He seemed slightly nervous.

"Um, hi." Kayla answered with a slight nod of her head and a smile. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of this.

"Uh, I'm Marcus."

"Kayla." she smiled back.

"Are you a…senior?" he asked curiously.

Kayla smiled again and shook her head. "Nope. Junior."

"But you've been going to this school for a few years, right?"

"Yeah. Every year of my high school life."

"Alright, I kinda figured. Cause you look a little familiar and I swear I know you from somewhere." Marcus laughed a bit and Kayla laughed with him, trying to hide her relief. As long as he thought school was the only way she looked familiar she'd be fine. Cause getting a closer look she knew for a fact that he was the same guy from the electronic store. She could tell easily from his deep brown eyes.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends. I'll see you later." he waved his hand before turning to go back to his friends. Kayla waved back with a small smile. Thanks to her training she was a pretty good judge of character, and he was actually the first guy to be genuinely nice to her like that without faking it or acting.

She looked over when an elbow nudged her arm. Alana was smiling teasingly at her, their argument forgotten.

"That your future boyfriend?" she teased. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. He was just being nice, which is more than most of the guys in this school know how to do. Besides, he's a sophomore. And do you know what Raph would do if I got a boyfriend?" Kayla asked in mock fear.

Alana laughed before asking, "To you, or him?"

"Both." Kayla answered seriously. The two friends stared at each other before they broke down laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! Another extremely short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter! But I will have another chapter up soon. I promise!**

Kayla double knotted the rope and tugged it to make sure it was tight enough. She just finished taking down a trio of jewelry store robbers. It was a Friday night near the start of October, so she could be out extra late tonight; it was already going on three in the morning. Glancing around she heard police sirens and leapt up the fire escape to the roof, her cape flapping in the wind behind her. Looking over the edge she saw a couple police cars stop just outside the alley she'd just been in. Kayla smirked before turning and racing across the rooftop.

She leapt over the alley and onto the next roof. As she ran she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and leapt high into the air, barely dodging the chain that was thrown at her, and landing in a somersault that brought her into a crouched position on her knees. Her eyes followed where the chain retracted into the shadows of an old, brick shed. After a moment a large, metal figure stepped out and Kayla groaned inwardly.

(Get Off of My Back By: Bryan Adams)

"Well, well, well." the Nightwatcher spoke as he stepped fully out of the shadows, "Look who we have here. The city's favorite little cheerleader."

Kayla straightened up, making sure her hood concealed her face even though she had a mask on. "Cheerleader? Seriously? Isn't that a little stereotypical?"

The Nightwatcher shrugged. "That's jus' the image I got watchin' ya with your little flips an' such."

Kayla smirked. "Aw, what's the matter? Little Nightwatcher gettin' jealous of the competition?" she teased.

"Competition? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I could take ya down in a matter a seconds."

"Oh really. Fine. Prove it."

"'Scuse me?"

"I said, 'prove it'."

"Fine."

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done _

_that's gonna faze me_

The two began circling each other, Nightwatcher holding his chain in both hands and Shadow Archer holding her bow with an arrow at the ready. As they circled Nightwatcher began spinning his chain. Finally he rushed her, swinging his chain at her.

_Oh but if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get outta my way_

_And outta my brain_

_Get outta my face, and give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you'd better face the fact_

_Get off of my back_

Kayla ducked under and rolled away from him and shot her arrow. It bounced right off his metal suit and he raced at her. Kayla leapt to dodge the chain flying at her again, but it hit her hard on her outer thigh. The blow caused Kayla's body to spin and her landing faltered, making her land hard on her side. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to stand up, lifting her fists in a fighting position.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing_

_To think that you can find a way in is what I'm saying_

_Oh but if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know_

"Huh, well I'll give ya credit. You're tougher than most people I've gone up against." Nightwatcher credited her as he slowly walked around her.

Kayla kept him in her view by turning as he walked. "Comes with growing up in houseful of brothers." she retorted before leaping into the air, spinning her bow above her head before slipping it on her shoulder. She landed just in front of him but leapt up, using his shoulders to brace herself as she flipped herself over him. He threw his arm to hit her but missed because she was too fast.

_Oh Get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get outta my way_

_And outta my brain_

_Get outta my face, or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you'd better face the fact_

_Get off of my back_

The Nightwatcher narrowed his eyes at her through his helmet. Something about the way she fought seemed…familiar. He threw his chain at her once again, but she barely leaned to the left and it missed her. Shadow Archer leapt up into the air and swung her leg around, kicking him hard in the helmet causing him to slam into the brick wall of the old shed.

_Oh and if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_Get off, get off, get off of my back_

_And into my game_

_Get outta my way_

_And outta my brain_

_Get outta my face, or give it your best shot_

Then, as fast as lightning, she got out two arrows from behind her cape and shot them at him. Nightwatcher closed his eyes, but after a few seconds he blinked one open. He tried to turn his head but found that he couldn't since his helmet was wider from front to back than on the sides, and there was an arrow stabbed into the wall on either side of his helmet, nearly touching it. He stared ahead of him at the Shadow Archer and she smirked at him, her arms crossed, and her hip out a little more on one side than the other.

_You know this train is coming off this track_

_Get off of my back_

_Yeah! Get off of my back_

_Get off_

_Get off (7X)_

_Get off of my back!_

He looked closer at her smile. That smirk. He knew it all too well. And her voice, and that comment on growing up with brothers. It couldn't be…could it? He smirked to himself as an idea popped into his mind.

"Not bad." he complimented her as he stepped forward.

"'Not bad'?" she scoffed, "You're kiddin', right? I kicked your she-butt."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What were you going to say before 'butt'?"

She blinked, and if she wasn't wearing a mask he knew she'd be blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh hu." he nodded teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm outta here." she turned to leave and when she wasn't looking Nightwatcher hurried forward. When he was right behind her he tickled her in the spot between the neck and the shoulder.

She gasped and leapt away from him. "What the heck?" she shouted.

"Ticklish?" he asked knowingly.

Her eyes were wide and she shook her head slowly in confusion. "How'd you-? Only my-"

"What? Did I accidentally tickle you on the spot only your four older brothers know you're ticklish on?" he interrupted her, his arms crossed.

Her eyes widened even more at that comment. "You…you're. But-"

He smirked to himself again. "Hi Kayla." he said teasingly.

Her mouth dropped open but nothing came out so he pulled his helmet off his head.

"Raph? But why'd you-"

"Why'd I become a vigilante?" Raph guessed. "Just cause some of us think nobody here needs us doesn't mean that's true."

Kayla pulled her hood down and pulled off her mask, letting her long, black hair fall down her back. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"A couple things. For one; I took one of your arrows home and found out it was just a plain arrow like yours only painted black, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Two: that comment on living in a house full of brothers. Three: your attitude. Four: you almost said 'shell' but instead said 'butt'. And finally: your little ticklish spot." Raph smirked in amusement when she scowled at him at the mention of her being ticklish.

"Well, now I get why you were always defending the Nightwatcher at home." Kayla pointed out as she crossed her arms, her mask in one hand.

"An' I know why ya defended the Shadow Archer so much. And why you've been sleepin' in as late as me."

"You do realize this makes that discussion about Batman and Catwoman even more awkward, right?"

Raph grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, don't remind me. Mikey's a moron."

Kayla smirked. "He's your brother."

"He's your brother, too."

"Yeah, but I'm not biologically related to him. You are."

Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, don't remind me." he muttered again.

"So, what do we do now?" Kayla asked seriously as she looked up at him.

Raph looked at the floor thoughtfully. "Well, we been fightin' side by side since we were kids, why let all that trainin' go ta waste?"

Kayla smirked teasingly. "Are you suggesting a little team-up effort here?"

Raph shrugged his broad, armored shoulders. "Why not? Could be fun. An' I could use a sidekick."

Kayla thought about it for a moment. "Alright. But on one condition…we're partners. I'm nobody's sidekick. And the last thing I need is Mikey calling me Robin next. Catwoman was bad enough."

Raph smirked again. "Alright. Deal." he held out his hand and Kayla shook it, sealing the deal.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted as Kayla lifted her hand to block a punch with her forearm. Alex threw a punch with his other hand, which Kayla ducked down to dodge and punched him hard in the gut. He leaned forward to clutch his stomach in pain. Kayla straightened up and looked blankly down at him for a moment before pushing the top of his head. He toppled right over on his butt. She snorted as she looked down at him while about half the crowd cheered.

She had been at her locker minding her own business when he came up out of nowhere and started insulting her, which then escalated into insulting her family, which resulted in her getting mad. So she shoved him into a locker and the fight began.

Kayla bent down and picked up her shoulder bag and skateboard. When she straightened up her eyes met Alana's. Her best friend was looking at her with eyes that were filled with a mixture of anger and disappointment. Kayla tried not to flinch.

"Alright, what's going on here?" a voice called from way at the back of the crowd. Kayla recognized it as the speech teacher Mr. Moore. Thinking quickly Kayla slid her bag over her shoulder and ran down the hall in the opposite direction, knowing she could use one of the back doors to the school. She couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble, Don would ring her neck. She'd gotten in several fights since the beginning of the school year three months ago, but she'd never been caught by a teacher. However, she had gotten four detentions for falling asleep in class thanks to her 'night job'.

As soon as Kayla burst through the doors she threw her board to the ground and leapt on it, sending it sailing off the steps. She swerved around the corner and forced her board to go faster. As she did so a figure stepped out of a door to her left and before she could stop she crashed into the person. Both of them were sent sprawling across the sidewalk.

Kayla groaned as she tried to push herself up. She looked down and, realizing she was sprawled out across someone's back, quickly backed away and rested on her knees.

"Sorry." she said quickly as she stood up. "I was in a hurry and I guess I didn't see you."

The boy shook his head and turned over to sit on his butt. He looked up at her and she realized it was Marcus from her gym class.

"Oh, Marcus I-um. Sorry." Kayla offered her hand and he took it so she could pull him to his feet. He grabbed her board and gave it to her.

"It's fine." he brushed off his pants and went back to picking up the football equipment he had been carrying. Kayla knelt down to help. "So, why were you in such a hurry, anyway?"

Kayla's face turned bright red and she looked away as she handed him his helmet. "Oh, no reason. So uh, how many more practices and games do you have left?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Marcus smirked and she had a feeling he knew she was changing the subject. "We have four more practices and two more games. Hopefully we can do better than the varsity team did this year."

They both laughed as they stood up. Marcus was on the JV team and they'd already done better than the varsity team, who'd won maybe four games the entire season and were now finished for the year; while the JV had won about ten games and weren't done playing yet.

With a jolt Kayla remember why she'd been in a hurry. "Oh, uh, I really have to get going, Marcus. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she backed away before throwing her board down and speeding away. She called back at him over her shoulder, "Sorry again for running you over!"

It took Kayla about twenty some minutes before she finally pulled the pipe that opened the entrance to her home. The extra distance of going around the school added a good five minutes to her journey, but as long as she didn't get caught she was fine. She plopped her skateboard and bag in their usual spot by the sofa and turned to head towards the kitchen but stopped and sniffed the air once. She immediately wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth and nose with her hand, looking down at the sofa where Michelangelo was currently sleeping. She dared to sniff him again and nearly gagged. He stunk! And that was coming from a girl who lived in the sewers with a family of turtles and a rat!

Kayla hurried into the kitchen where she found Don fixing April's camera.

"What's up with Mikey?" she asked as she opened the fridge. "He stinks. Well, more than usual."

"He had another birthday party gig today, this one was a good four hours long with over a dozen kids. He came home so exhausted and sweaty he just passed out on the sofa." Don explained.

Kayla pulled an apple from the fridge and leaned her shoulder against the side of the doorway to the kitchen as she took a bite, watching her brother sleeping. "Ya think dumping a bucket of soapy water on him would do anything?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Kayla." Don started warningly. "He had a rough day, leave him alone."

Kayla put up her hands in defense. "Chill, bro. I was just kidding." Then she turned and headed to the sofa to watch some TV.

"Do you have any homework?" Don asked.

"No." Kayla answered. That was a lie. She had a math assignment as well as a writing assignment she had to get done by tomorrow, but the truth was she didn't care. As Kayla began flipping through the channels the phone rang. Don got up to answer it.

"Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga Dude." he greeted good-naturedly. Kayla turned the volume down a bit so she wouldn't disturb him. "Yes, I am." he answered the person on the phone, almost sounding cautious. There was a brief silence and Kayla knew the other person was talking. "Oh, well, how do you know it was her?" Don asked. Kayla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and listened more carefully. "How many students witnessed it?" Don asked tensely and Kayla immediately knew what was going on. "Okay, yes I'll have a word with her. Yes, I'll tell her. Thank you."

As Don was finishing talking Kayla stood up slowly, grabbed her board, and started sneaking towards the entrance.

"Hold it." a firm voice made Kayla freeze. "Sit." Kayla obeyed and sat back down on the sofa as Don walked around to stand in front of her. "That was the school Principal on the phone."

Kayla gulped slightly. "Oh?"

"He says you got in a fight and fled the scene before a teacher saw you."

"If a teacher didn't see me how do they know it was me?" Kayla asked, trying to keep the cockiness out of her voice. That would get her in more trouble.

"They said well over a dozen students witnessed the fight and several confirmed it was you." Kayla slouched in her seat and ducked her head. "I'm also supposed to tell you that you have to go talk to the Principal tomorrow morning. And if you don't go of your own accord they'll call you from class, and I'm sure that would be much more embarrassing for you."

Kayla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Don knelt down in front of her and tilted his head to look her in the eyes, but she turned away from him.

"Kayla. Is something going on at school?" he asked gently. Kayla tensed, not sure what to say. On the one hand; she could lie and say nothing was wrong and that she just lost control of her temper for no reason; so she'd have to continue handling it herself and would most likely get a severe punishment from either Don or her father. Or she could tell the truth and tell Don everything that she'd been going through the past couple years; therefore accepting her family's help and possibly getting a lighter punishment.

Kayla made her decision and shook her head. "Nothing's going on, Don. There's just a lot of stress at school with finals and such, and I lost my temper. No big deal."

Don narrowed his eyes at her, as if deciding whether or not to believe her. "No big deal, huh? Considering you nearly knocked a guy unconscious."

"Hey, I could've done a lot more damage if I wanted to, and I didn't even use any ninja tactics, just basic self defense." Kayla defended herself.

Don narrowed his eyes again. "You better not be making a habit out of this, Kayla. First you let your grades slip, then you're getting detentions for falling asleep in class, now you're getting in fights at school. I don't know what's gotten into you."

Kayla looked away, unsure if she was embarrassed or ashamed by her behavior. Probably a bit of both. Don sighed tiredly as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Master Splinter about this and see what he wants to do for your punishment." Kayla watched as Don crossed the lair and entered Master Splinter's room. She blew a strand of her bangs out of her eyes and stood up. She decided she might as well go to bed since she was still exhausted. She was always tired nowadays. As she headed towards her bedroom a shape landed a couple yards to her right. She stopped and looked over to see Raph straightening up.

"What was dat all 'bout?" he asked tiredly.

"I got in a fight at school so I have to talk to the Principal tomorrow morning and Don's talking with Master Splinter about my punishment." Kayla explained quickly. Raph blinked once, his face blank, before he cracked a smirk.

"Nice." he complimented, "Didn't know ya had it in ya. What's your victim's name?" he asked nonchalantly, but Kayla knew better than that.

"Nice try, bro. But I'm going to bed, considering the lack of sleep I've been getting." she explained pointedly. Raph couldn't help but chuckle as she turned and entered her bedroom.

Nearly an hour later Kayla was almost asleep when light filtering through her bedroom door across her face woke her back up. She squinted her eyes and saw Don peaking in at her.

"I talked with Master Splinter. We've agreed on a punishment. He says you have to do the dishes and clean the lair for a month as well as an extra hour of training everyday."

Kayla nodded, still partially asleep.

"Are you okay Kayla? It's only 6:20 in the afternoon. Why are you so tired?" Don asked worriedly. Kayla just shrugged, trying to act too tired to answer, which was partially true anyway. "Do you want me to wake you up for dinner?" She shook her head in response. "Alright. Well, goodnight Kayla." Don shut the door and Kayla grabbed her alarm clock off the bedside table and stuffed it under her pillow. It was set to go off around 9:30 so she could get up and meet Raph topside.

As she lay her head back on the pillow she found herself being lulled back to sleep to the tick-tock of her alarm clock.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kayla. Kayla, wake up." Kayla blinked her eyes open drowsily. Her cheek was rested on her forearms, which were crossed on a cool desktop. She lifted her head slowly, fighting the blush that wanted to spread across her cheeks. She could hear the quiet snickers from behind her and tried her best to ignore them and stare straight ahead. Her Journalism teacher, Ms. Alexander, was looking sternly down at her.

"I want to speak with you after class, Kayla."

Kayla looked at her table top as the classroom echoed with 'ooh's from the other students.

Ten minutes later, when the bell rang freeing everyone from class, Kayla picked up her books and approached her teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Ms. Alexander. I didn't sleep well last night." Kayla murmured quietly, partially ashamed because she actually liked Ms. Alexander and the class. Ms. Alexander also coached the girls JV and Varsity swim teams, while the gym teacher Mr. Smith coached the boys', so Kayla knew her pretty well before she even took the class.

"That's not the only reason I wanted to talk with you, Kayla." Ms. Alexander said softly. She sighed and shook her head, looking down at the desktop. "Your grades have dropped considerably the last few months, Kayla. And as you know you have to maintain a 70% average to stay in school sports. Now, I've talked with Mr. Smith and the school board. We've tried to be slightly lenient since you're the best girl on the team, and it sounds like your other teachers have tried to help you get your grades up. But Kayla, it's a two-way effort. If you're not willing to try in school there's nothing we can do to help you."

Kayla felt a lump grow in her throat. "So, what are you saying?" she asked hoarsely.

Ms. Alexander looked up at her sadly. "I'm afraid you've been cut from the swim team."

Kayla looked at the floor, her mouth open slightly. Swimming was the one thing in school that she enjoyed, that she actually looked forward to. She'd loved swimming ever since she was a toddler, and being on the swim team had been a way for her to combine her swimming talent with her competitive streak. But now it had been taken away from her.

Not sure what to say, Kayla just nodded and left the room. If she wanted to look on the bright side she could say at least she didn't have to worry about practicing over winter break, which was coming up in the next couple weeks. Now all she had to worry about was her ninjitsu training with her father and brothers.

Kayla sighed when she reached her locker and opened it, pulling her bag out and grabbing her helmet. She put a couple books into her bag and looked up into her locker. She had a small mirror on the back wall and she looked into it. Looking closely she noticed for the first time that she had bags under her eyes, her usually bright brown eyes were dulled slightly, her skin seemed paler than usual, and her hair seemed to hang by her face. She just looked tired. Kayla sighed again as she closed her locker.

"Don't break the mirror." a familiar, mocking voice spoke up. Kayla stared at her locker door to avoid saying anything. "I heard you got cut from the swim team." the voice continued.

Kayla looked up at that. Alex was standing there, leaning his shoulder against his own locker a couple lockers away. Behind him were a few of his friends; Carter, Brock, Matt, and Sam. Sam wasn't usually one of the guys to taunt her, he was actually a pretty decent guy, and he was on the swim team. Kayla noticed that Sam looked guilty and figured he told Alex about her being dropped from the team.

Kayla turned back to glare at Alex. "What's it to you? Maybe I just decided to quit."

Alex laughed. "That's not what I heard. I heard your grades dropped so low they had to drop you. Of course it's no big deal. The swim team will be just fine without you. Heck, they'll probably be better without you to slow them down."

Kayla gritted her teeth. She knew she should leave, but that would make her look weak. "What?" she growled.

"Yeah, the swim team's kinda like your family. But unlike the swim team they can't get rid of you."

Kayla snapped.

In a second her fists were clenching the collar of Alex's shirt and she slammed him up against the locker. She almost didn't hear the gasps from the other people in the hall.

"Clearly you never got the message the first thousand times. You mess with me you get a black eye. You mess with my family and I will break every freaking bone in your body. Got it?" she shouted in his face.

Alex stayed stone-faced. If Kayla didn't see the glint of fear in his eyes she would've thought he wasn't scared.

Kayla felt a pricking feeling in her neck and slowly looked over her shoulder. A crowd of about two dozen students were staring at her, waiting for her next move. Kayla slowly let go of Alex's shirt and stepped away from him. Looking around she searched the sea of faces, her eyes meeting the familiar eyes of Alana, but she looked away again before she could see the emotions in her best friend's eyes.

However, as she looked away Kayla saw another familiar face. Marcus stared back at her. Over the past few months of gym they'd become pretty close to friends, but as she looked into his eyes she saw a mix of emotions floating about in the deep brown color. She saw shock, concern, and…amazement?

Kayla quickly looked away and realized everyone was looking at her in a similar way. Whispers started floating among the crowd, echoing in her ears. The prick in her eyes told her she had to get out. She had to run before she broke down in front of everyone. She grabbed her bag and helmet and shoved her way through the crowd. She heard Alana call her name, but she ignored it. She couldn't bare to face her now, after what happened. She raced out to the parking lot, climbed onto her motorcycle, and sped out of the parking lot. Away from school, away from Alex, away from all those staring eyes. And away from her mistake.

When she arrived home she threw her things to the floor and raced into her bedroom. It had been a good five months since the last time she cried. She always forced the tears down because it showed weakness, but right now her eyes were like Niagara Falls, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She sat on the floor, her back pressed to the door, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried everything out.

The whole next morning Kayla pretended not to notice the stares, the whispers, the gossip. It was hard, if not next to impossible. Alana and Katie didn't say anything about it, though Kayla could tell they wanted to.

When second hour Gym rolled around Kayla just stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone. An elbow nudged hers and she dared to look up. Marcus was standing next to her, looking at the floor instead of her.

"Hey," he murmured to her without looking at her. "What's up?"

Kayla looked back at the floor. "Nothing really. Pretty much just avoiding drawing attention to myself."

Marcus nodded.

Before he could say anything the three Gym teachers approached the enormous class and called everyone together to listen. Mr. Miller stepped forward to stand before everyone.

"Today we're going to be doing something a bit different from usual. Today all three classes are going to be combined and doing the same activity. Rope climbing." the three teachers stepped aside revealing three ropes that hung down from one of the many beams near the ceiling.

"Everyone has to participate, whether you like it or not. You have to climb the rope at least once, but if you want you can try it multiple times." Mr. Smith added.

"The record for the boys is 25 seconds. For girls it's 32." Mrs. Anderson added.

Kayla couldn't help smirk to herself. She was an expert climber, with lightning fast reflexes and great upper arm strength. It should be easy for her to beat the girls record, maybe even the boys.

Kayla stood between Alana and Marcus, watching the people climbing the ropes. So far the closest a girl had come to breaking the record was 35 seconds. After about half the class had gone she decided she might as well go now.

"I'm gonna try." she told her friends as she approached the empty middle rope. Mrs. Anderson smiled at her before looking at her stop watch.

"Go!" she shouted. Kayla pulled herself up with both her arms and her legs. She was literally flying up the rope. Before she knew it she reached her hand up and hit the beam the rope was tied to. She looked down, panting slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mrs. Anderson called out, "We have a new girls record of 30 seconds set by Kayla Hamatto!" some of the students cheered, but Kayla could see that some students didn't. Carter, who was approaching the rope to her left, glared up at her. Kayla just brushed it off. She loosened her grip just enough to slide gently down the rope without getting a rope burn. Looking down she could see Carter was just reaching his rope and Marcus was crossing the gym to go to the rope to her right.

When Carter reached his rope he jerked it suddenly, causing the beam supporting all three ropes to lurch. Kayla's rope whipped, causing her grip to loosen. A short scream escaped her throat as she was sent plummeting toward the gym floor, the rope skimming her palm and fingers. Kayla instinctively shut her eyes as she tightened her grip on the rope. The coarse texture burned her skin and she could feel it cutting into her hand, but she didn't let up. Suddenly she jerked to a stop, causing the rope to swing her. Out of instinct she reached out a hand to find something to steady herself.

Her hand touched something soft, with firm bone and muscle beneath it. She looked up in shock, her eyes meeting a familiar pair of deep brown eyes.

Marcus' eyes widened in shock. Her face was only about an inch from his, in the exact same position they'd been in when they were in the alley months ago.

Kayla gasped and jerked her hand away from him, causing the rope to move and make her bump into him. She let go of the rope and backed away from him.

"Sorry." she murmured as she hurried away to the other side of the gymnasium. She stopped by the wall in a spot slightly hidden behind the bleachers and sat down. She gritted her teeth and hissed in pain as she looked down at her hands. There were patches of raw flesh with torn, ragged skin on both her palms as well as a few of her fingers. Warm blood was oozing out of the rope burns. Kayla closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to spill from the pain. Hearing footsteps approaching Kayla closed her hands enough to hind the injuries and rested her arms on her knees, which were folded up.

Alana peaked around the corner of the bleachers. "Hey, why'd you run off over here?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

Kayla shrugged. "No reason. Just wanted to get some time alone."

"Well, you missed Carter getting a detention in front of everyone for jerking the rope. He was so ticked off his face turned red. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

Well, I'm no doctor, but I don't know of anyone who can slide down a rope like that without getting at least a small rope burn."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good thing too. You couldn't make it as a doctor, you get woozy at the sight of blood or guts."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Alana joked as she nudged Kayla's elbow; making Kayla's hands bump each other so her fingertip touched the raw flesh on her palm. She hissed at the sudden pain. Alana noticed, grabbed her wrist, and turned it; gasping at what she saw.

"You liar. You need to go to the nurse." Alana insisted worriedly.

Kayla pulled her hands away from her friend. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine."

They stopped talking and looked up. Mrs. Anderson approached them. "Hey, are you okay after that?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kayla assured her, pulling a fake smile.

"She lying." Alana insisted quickly, grabbing Kayla's wrist and showing their teacher.

Mrs. Anderson grimaced. "Ouch. Why don't you change out and head to the nurse's office? Alana, you go with her, since I know she'll try to avoid it." she smirked knowingly down at Kayla, who grimaced and looked at her feet.

But she did as she was told, following Alana to the locker room to change.


	20. Chapter 20

Kayla threw a series of punches and kicks into the punching bag. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs were sticking to her sweating forehead, she was wearing a black tank top, gray sweatpants that were rolled up to her calves, tennis shoes, and her fists were wrapped. She had been working out for nearly an hour by herself.

When she saw movement to her left she paused and rested her fist on the punching bag to stop it from swinging.

"Hey, April." she greeted the redhead as she wiped her sweating forehead with her wrist. "What's up?"

April leaned against the wall. "Well, I actually have a proposition for you."

Kayla nodded as picked up her water bottle. "Go on."

"Well, next week I have to go on a business trip. One of my clients wants me to pick up an ancient statue there and bring it back here. I'll be gone for at least four days."

Kayla smirked. "And what? You want me to keep your boyfriend out of trouble?" she joked. April chuckled lightly.

"I think Raph can handle that. I was actually wondering if you'd want to come with. I may need help and it would mean you'd miss the first couple days of school before spring break, but I didn't think you'd be too disappointed by that."

"Pfft." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Trust me; I won't be missed in the slightest. But yeah, I'd love to. Where is it?" she asked as she bent to pick up her towel.

April looked slightly uncertain now. "Well, um. It's in…Central America."

Kayla froze, still slightly bent over. She slowly stood back up, the towel in her hands. For a moment her mind was just blank, she didn't know how to react.

"Kayla?" April asked uncertainly.

Kayla blinked, then shook her head slightly. "Um, sorry April. I um. Actually I have some really big stuff going on at school just before break that I really don't want to miss." she lied. In reality, if it were anywhere else she'd jump at the chance to go on a trip and get out of school. But Central America was where Leo was, and if there was the slightest chance she'd see him she wanted to avoid it.

April narrowed her eyes, a mixture of suspicion and sympathy on her face. "From what Don's told me you're grades are extremely low, you're dropped from the swim team, and you claim you don't care about school anymore. What exactly qualifies as 'really big stuff' for you?"

Kayla glared at the ground, not liking that April was implying that she knew Kayla was lying, even though she was.

"Look, I just can't go, alright?" she snapped, turning to glare at April. She flinched and Kayla felt bad for snapping, but it was just getting annoying. Kayla had to get away from April before she did something she'd regret. She threw her towel around her neck on her shoulders, grabbed her water bottle, and passed April on the way to her bedroom.

She kicked her door shut, making it slam. She was so mad she was shaking. She needed to take her anger out on something. She went up to her bookshelf and picked a random shelf, throwing her arms back and forth as she knocked things off and threw them. She stopped to breathe and looked down. She saw an old notebook that must've been hidden under all the other books. She picked it up and flipped through it. It was one of her old writing journals with some of her old poems.

Kayla smiled to herself, deciding to read it. Reading her old poems always managed to put a smile on her face. So she sat on her bed and flipped it open, flipping through a couple pages until she found a poem:

I breathe deeply, taking in the cool night air

The warmth of the fire washes over me

and the light flickers over us in the wind

My eyelids grow heavy and I lean on a strong shoulder

A warm pair of arms lays me back and tucks me in under a blanket

I sigh in content under his watchful eye as I drift off to sleep

Knowing nothing can hurt me

Kayla's smile dropped to a frown as memories flashed through her mind. Memories of her and her brothers around a campfire from one of their many camping trips to the old farmhouse. Of her and Leo laughing by the fireside. Of when she was too tired to stay awake with them and fell asleep against Leo's shoulder.

Kayla squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could block out the flood of memories pouring into her mind. She rested her face in her open hands, which were finally healed after her rope climbing incident, and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Pulling them away from her face she looked down at her notebook. Then, she ripped the poem out of the notebook, crumpled it into a ball, and chucked it across the room at the trashcan. It bounced off the rim and landed on the floor near it. She knew she should pick it up and throw it away, but she couldn't bring herself to go near it.

A knock on her bedroom door caused Kayla to look up. "Kayla? Master Splinter wants us to have a training session." Don's voice spoke.

"Okay." she answered back, her voice slightly hoarse. She tossed her notebook onto the bed, grabbed her bow and quiver, and left her room. She met her brothers where they were waiting in their training room. Master Splinter first pit Raph against Donny. Raph won easily, knocking Don's feet out from under him and pinning him down.

"Michelangelo, Kayla. Your turn." Master Splinter announced as Raph and Don moved back to the side to watch. Kayla and Mikey stepped forward so they were in the center of the room. Mikey had his usual goofy grin on his face while Kayla forced herself to focus.

Raph and Don couldn't help but notice how different she seemed in this bout. In the past whenever she went into a bout against Mikey she'd be goofing off as much as him, laughing and teasing him. But right now she looked alert, almost angry in a way.

Mikey made the first move, rushing her with his nunchuks swinging. In a flash Kayla rolled to the side, easily dodging him. She used her bow to hook one of the nunchuks, yanking it out of his hand and throwing it across the room, nearly hitting Donny in the process. Mikey swung his other nunchuk at her, knocking the bow out of her hand. Kayla stared at him, her face full of concentration, her eyebrows furrowed.

When he rushed her Kayla did the last thing her family expected. She turned and ran from Michelangelo. Mikey chased her, but then she raced to one of the columns, running up the side of it. She then pushed off it, back flipping over Mikey's head. She landed directly behind him in a crouch, kicking out her right leg and kicking him on the inside of his knee, causing his legs to buckle. Kayla then leapt up into the air, landing on his shell just behind his shoulders, causing him to fall forward. As he was falling she grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back to keep him from catching himself and escaping. As he landed memories flashed in front of her eyes.

Master Splinter had sometimes taught her different, or altered, moves to make up for her size. When Master Splinter had first taught her this move he'd asked Leo to help, so whenever she practiced this move it was usually on Leo.

"Uh, Kay? Can you let go now?" a pained voice spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts. Kayla looked down and realized she was still on Mikey's shell and she was still holding his arms behind his back. And because she was angry from her memories she was digging her nails into his skin and turning his arms so she was nearly breaking them.

She quickly let go and stepped off him. "Sorry." she mumbled as she stepped back to stand by her brothers. Don, Raph, and Kayla all stared ahead as they waited for Mikey to join them. When he did Master Splinter nodded.

"Good, my children. You are dismissed for the day." Kayla made to go to her room when Master Splinter called her back, "Kayla." she stopped and looked back at him, "I'd like to speak with you, please."

Kayla nodded and followed her father to his room. As she passed Raph, who was beating his punching, she heard a voice murmur, "Busted." she turned and glared over her shoulder at him, but he just smirked teasingly at her. Wanting to maintain some of her dignity she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. She entered the room behind her father and closed the door before kneeling in front of him.

"You seemed to have much on your mind in your bout with Michelangelo. Were you mad at him?" he asked, his eyes closed.

Kayla looked down at her lap. "No, Sensei. It has nothing to do with Mikey."

"Then what is troubling you, my child?"

"It's nothing Sensei. I just got distracted."

Splinter opened his eyes and his gaze seemed to burn into her. "Is that truly all it was, My daughter?"

Kayla looked back down, she was silent for a while. "I'd rather not talk about it, please."

"Does it have to do with Ms. O'Neil's offer?"

Kayla's head whipped up, her eyes wide in surprise. "You know about that?" she asked nervously. He nodded and she dropped her head again.

"Why do you not wish to go?" he asked. Kayla ducked her head and stayed silent. "Is it because of Leonardo?" he pressed gently. Kayla continued to stare at the ground, determined not to break in front of her Sensei. She heard her father sigh sadly before he spoke again. "Very well. You are dismissed, however remember that I am always here if you wish to talk."

Kayla nodded before standing and hurrying out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally a chapter that's more than three pages long!**

**Anyway, I would like to say a quick thank you to the reviewer Jaimie who recommended I use the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. It's a beautiful song and it fits Kayla perfectly (after I change a few of the lyrics around) Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

"Would anyone care to give us one last performance before class ends? It is the last day before spring break." Mr. Jensen stood at the front of the class. Kayla and Alana had decided to take Music II second semester since last year it had been an easy credit, with both of them passing with high B's, even though this year Kayla was barely passing with a 72%, even though a D was still technically passing.

The class stayed silent for a while so Mr. Jensen turned to look up at Kayla. "Kayla? Would you care to perform something quick?" he asked.

Kayla sighed and refrained from rolling her eyes. Ever since that one performance sophomore year he always seemed to ask if she could sing something for the class. But she nodded nonetheless and got out of her seat. She picked up the guitar and sat in the seat in front of the class as she debated what to sing. Finally deciding on one, even though she decided to change a couple words, she took a deep breath.

(Emotionless By: Good Charlotte)

"_Hey, Bro_

_I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you that I still hate you_

_Just to ask you how you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world_

_Do you think about your bros?_

_Do you miss your little sis?_

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're alright?_

_But we're alright, we're alright_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my father's heart, you broke your siblings for life_

_It's not okay, but we're alright_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many months learning how to survive_

_And now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_The days I spent so cold so hungry_

_Were full of hate, I was so angry_

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take to my grave_

_But I'm okay, I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my father's heart, you broke your siblings for life_

_It's not okay, but we're alright_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Yeah I'm still alive_

_And sometimes I'll forgive_

_Yeah and this time I'll admit_

_That I miss you, said I miss you_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my father's heart, you broke your siblings for life_

_It's not okay, but we're alright_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_And sometimes_

_I'll forgive_

_And this time_

_I'll admit_

_That I miss you, I miss you_

_Hey, Bro"_

The class applauded as usual as Kayla put the guitar back on its stand and went back to her seat, which was once again next to Alana like last year.

"Well, we only have a few minutes left of class, so you might as well visit." Mr. Jensen announced before going to sit at his desk.

One of the senior boys who sat in front of Alana turned around to look back at Kayla.

"Um, isn't that song supposed to be about a dad, not a brother?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm allowed to change the lyrics up a bit if I want to."

"So did your brother leave or something?" he pressed. Kayla nodded slowly, unsure how much she should admit to. "Is he in the army or something?"

Kayla looked down. "Something like that."

She picked at one of her notebooks absentmindedly for a bit before she realized someone was staring at her. She looked to her right and saw Alana staring at her with a weird look on her face.

"What?" she asked, slightly freaked out.

Alana's lips curled up ever so slightly. "You always said you don't miss Leo." she pointed out knowingly.

Kayla narrowed her eyes. "I don't." she stated forcefully, her voice a silent threat to drop the subject. Alana ignored it.

"The lyrics of that song say several times 'I'll admit that I miss you'."

"I didn't write the song. It's not like I can change all the lyrics." Kayla was starting to get nervous, she didn't know what to say to defend herself.

"Sure." Alana drawled knowingly. Kayla rolled her eyes and when the bell rang she hurriedly left the room, leaving Alana behind.

Her next class was Algebra II, which was also her home room. When class started their teacher, Mrs. Lewis, spoke from her desk at the back of classroom.

"Alright everyone, I'm not too thrilled with starting a new unit a day before spring break, so today is pretty much a study hall. I'll be calling you all back by alphabetical order to talk with you about all your other classes."

Kayla pretty much dozed off until about ten minutes into class when she was called back to Mrs. Lewis' desk. She sat down in a chair across from her while Mrs. Lewis opened her grades on the computer. She was silent as she looked over everything and turned back to Kayla.

"What's going on Kayla?" she asked with a sigh in her voice.

Kayla shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"This." she turned the monitor so Kayla could see it. She clicked open another tab on the screen. "These were your grades your freshman year." looking over the grades Kayla saw 4 A's and 3 B's for her classes. "And these are your grades right now." Mrs. Lewis clicked back to the other tab. Her grades now consisted of 3 F's, 3D's, and a C.

Kayla shrugged again. "I'm only failing 3 classes. So what?"

Mrs. Lewis looked shocked. "'So what?'! You went from nearly a straight A student to failing multiple classes and being dropped from a Varsity team. And all you can say is 'So what?'?"

Kayla looked down, not sure what she was supposed to say. Mrs. Lewis sighed.

"Look Kayla, me and your other teachers have been talking lately. And we've all agreed on a way of helping you, even though we probably shouldn't. It'll mean a lot of hard work. We've decided on giving you a list of all the assignments you've missed this semester and give you spring break to finish them. That may not get you back up to A's and B's, but it should at least bring you up to passing. Then you'll have to work harder the rest of the year to pass."

Kayla forced herself to keep from rolling her eyes. "What makes you think I care if I pass or not? If I really cared I wouldn't be failing right now."

Mrs. Lewis narrowed her eyes, more out of confusion. "Exactly how can a student go from being all A's and B's to not caring?"

Kayla shrugged, showing she didn't care.

Mrs. Lewis sighed again and shook her head as she grabbed a paper off the desk. She handed it to Kayla. "Here. This is the list of assignments you haven't done. You can go back to your seat now."

Kayla nodded and went back to her seat.

Later that afternoon Kayla opened her locker and pulled her bag out. Glancing down the hallway she saw Mrs. Lewis 'discreetly' watching her from her classroom door; most likely watching to make sure she took all her homework home. Kayla couldn't help but roll her eyes, nonetheless she grabbed all her textbooks and notebooks she would need just to make it look like she was going to do her homework at home. She didn't really plan on doing any of it.

When she lifted the bag off the ground she stumbled slightly, all those textbooks added a lot more weight than she thought they would.

'Good thing I brought my board today, I don't think I could ride my K-Cycle like this.'

As she made her way down the hallway she nearly bumped into someone. She looked up slightly, finding herself face-to-face with Marcus.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since that day rope climbing in gym class, and they hadn't even really seen each other for a couple months since the new semester started and they didn't have gym anymore.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but Kayla didn't give him the chance and brushed past him. She didn't know what to say to him, she was terrified he recognized her as the Shadow Archer. And she had no idea if he planned on telling anyone or not. She probably should talk to him and find out, but she was just too worried.

"Kayla!" he called after her, but she kept walking.

Alana came up beside her. "Hey. So, excited for break?"

"Obviously." Kayla answered.

"Hey, you wanna hang out after school? I've got some extra money. We could go get some ice cream. I'll just have to stop at home and drop off my stuff."

"Sure. I'll have to do the same, I don't think I can carry all this to an ice cream shop. They might think I'm packing." Kayla joked as she lifted her bag up slightly.

Alana eyed her shoulder bag with amusement. "Probably." she agreed. "So, should we meet there at about…5:00?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Kayla answered as they split up in the parking lot, Alana heading to her new Chevy Volt while Kayla dropped her skateboard and skated away.

Kayla arrived back in the lair around 4:30. She took her bag and put it in her room, where Donny wouldn't find it. Then, she grabbed some spare cash off her desk from helping Mikey on one of his birthday party gigs. As she passed the couch she grabbed her helmet.

"Going somewhere?" Kayla turned around to see Don leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna hang out with Alana."

"Actually, no. You're not." Don corrected.

"What? Why not?" Kayla demanded, turning to face her brother.

"Because I got an e-mail from the school. They said they're giving you the opportunity to get your grades up, and whether you like it or not you're taking it."

"Look Don, I never asked to be put in school. That's what you wanted. I don't care about my grades. It's not like I plan on going to college."

"Either way, you have barely over a year left, and I plan on making you finish it. The school e-mailed me a list of all the assignments you missed, and I estimated that if you do about six a day you can finish all of them before the end of spring break." Kayla raised her hand and was about to speak, but Don continued, "And before you even say anything, one of your teachers called me and told me she saw you bring pretty much all your books home, so don't even try saying you didn't bring your homework home." Kayla snapped her fingers in annoyance.

Don came closer so he was right in front of her. "So, I've decided that if you want to leave the lair you have to get at least five homework assignments done per day, and I have to check them off."

Kayla's mouth dropped open. "You mean I can't leave the lair until I get five assignments done a day?!"

Don nodded. "Yup."

"You're not the boss of me, Master Splinter is." Kayla pointed out.

Don smirked. "Yeah, I talked this over with Sensei. He's completely on board. So, you're stuck in this situation whether you like it or not. He's not going to bail you out of it."

Kayla dropped her head, trying to think of a loophole. Then, she looked up at him and smiled. "Spring break doesn't technically start till tomorrow."

Don smiled back at her. "Nice try, but aren't you the one who always claimed that break starts as soon as school gets out?"

"This is different." Kayla argued stubbornly.

Don shrugged. "Sorry sis. You dug yourself into this hole, now you gotta dig yourself out of it."

"Can't I at least go have ice cream with Alana?" Kayla begged.

"No."

"But she's expecting me."

"Then I'll call her and tell her you won't be able to make it."

"But Don-"

"No, Kayla. I don't care if you had plans. You're not leaving this lair until you get that homework done!" Don shouted in frustration.

Kayla glared up at him for a few moments before chucking her helmet at the sofa, spinning on her foot, and racing to her room; slamming the door shut so hard her room shook. She leaned her head back against the door, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. When the tense anger left her shoulders she lowered her head and opened her eyes, instinctively doing the one thing she had forbidden herself from doing for the past year.

She looked across the room to the large bulletin board, and her eyes found one of the many picture of Leo smiling into the camera. As she looked into the shadowed deep brown of his eyes she felt tears begin burning her eyes. Her emotions were just so jumbled up she didn't know how to feel anymore. She always put up a front of anger, saying that she hated Leo and never wanted him to come home, but she honestly had no idea how she really felt. If she really hated him… would she still be crying over him?

Kayla sighed and hung her head, allowing a few tears to fall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, from this point on most of the story is heavily based off the 2007 TMNT movie, however there will obviously be some differences to accommodate my OC.**

The bright light from the TV shone across half the abandoned subway station. Two forms lay sleeping; one sprawled out on the sofa, covered in candy wrappers, while the other was leaned back in the recliner, a magazine positioned over his face.

A third form watched with a smile on his face as one of his brothers twitched his arms and legs as if he were swimming. Turning to look across the lair he saw a sliding door open with light flooding from the room. He silently crossed the room and stopped in the doorway. He could see a golden-brown colored rat in a red, Japanese kimono knelt in meditation in front of a small table.

The rat must've heard him because he spoke with his eyes still closed. "Enter. Kneel, my son."

Leonardo did as he was told, kneeling down with his head bowed before his sensei.

"I've returned from my training, Master. I was so caught up in my own world, I forgot about everyone else. I'm sorry I failed." Splinter shushed him before he could continue.

"On the contrary, My son, now you are much stronger." he said as he took a Japanese pendant out of a box, stood, and walked around the small table to stand before his son, who stood up to meet him. Neither of them yet aware of the figure watching from the doorway.

"Your strength is needed here now." he announced as he handed Leonardo the pendant, "You owe me no apology, but perhaps you should talk to your siblings. Your absence has been particularly difficult for both Kayla and Raphael, though neither will admit it."

"I'm certain things will be back to normal in no time, Master." Leo promised.

"Good. Because until you can act as one, you are forbidden to fight." Splinter commanded.

Leo bowed his head. "Yes, Sensei."

Splinter smiled warmly as he hugged his son for the first time in a year and a half. "I have missed you, Leonardo."

"I've missed you, too, Father." Leo murmured before they pulled back.

"Raphael," Splinter greeted, turning to the open doorway, "Your brother is home." Leo followed his father's gaze as Raph stepped into the doorway, pushing the door open slightly.

"Hey." Leo greeted happily, thrilled to see his brother.

"Hey." Raph returned the greeting dully, unsure how to greet his brother. "Uh, welcome home." he added.

"Yeah, thanks." Leo answered uncertainly. This wasn't exactly how he expected his homecoming.

"Well," Raph yawned, stretching his arms over his head, "I'm going ta bed." he announced before he looked his brother over once and turned away.

As he passed the TV area he knocked the magazine off Donny's face. "Hey, Leo's back. Betta go say 'hello' before he leaves again."

"Huh?" Don woke up and looked around. Looking up he saw Leo approaching, having followed Raph out of Splinter's room. "Leo." Don stood up.

"Hey." Leo greeted as he pulled Don into a side hug and gave him a noogie.

"Hey," Donny protested lightly.

"Huh? Leo?" Mikey was startled awake and fell off the couch. "Is that really you?" he asked as he jumped to his feet. He rushed up to hug his brother as he added, "I'm like, dreamin' aren't I?"

"No, Mikey, you're not dreaming." Leo told him, having a hard time breathing in Mikey's tight hug.

"Good, I have nightmares about birthday parties." Mikey answered as he hugged his brother tighter.

Leo and Don both laughed in response as Mikey finally let go. Leo glanced around the room. "Where's Kayla?" he asked curiously.

Don thought for a moment. "I think she's still in her room."

"Yeah, she, like, locked herself in her room since she got home from school. She didn't even come out to eat." Mikey added.

Leo furrowed his eye ridges in confusion. "Really? Why?"

Don sighed in exasperation. "Well, she hasn't been doing too well in school this year, so her teachers gave her the chance to do all her homework over spring break and still get credit for it. So I made a deal with her that she has to finish five assignments a day if she wants to leave the lair. She, uh…wasn't too happy about that."

Leo chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Dude, and seriously, since you left she's been, like, a total Raphael Jr. It's scary. She nearly broke my arm the other day." Mikey added, lifting up his arm to point at it.

Don rolled his eyes. "Exaggerate much?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his little brothers. "Why don't you two get some sleep. I'm gonna go check on Kayla before I go to bed." his brothers murmured in agreement before heading to their own rooms.

Leo silently approached Kayla's room and turned the doorknob. Just like Mikey had said, it was locked, but Leo easily picked the lock with his katana. He silently opened the door and peaked inside the dark room.

Her bed was empty. Leo looked around the room and saw her asleep at her desk, her cheek resting on an open textbook. He smiled to himself as he walked up to her desk. Don wasn't kidding, she had A LOT of homework sprawled out across her desktop. Leo carefully lifted her off her chair and carried her across the room to place her in her bed, pulling her covers up to her shoulders. He sat on the edge of her bed for a moment, watching as she slept. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She had grown her hair out at least a couple inches since he left, but she kept her bangs fairly short.

Leo quietly got off the bed and headed for the door so he wouldn't wake her up. As his hand touched the doorknob something caught his eye and he stopped. Right next to the trashcan, a crumpled up ball of paper sat on the floor. Leo picked it up. His first instinct was to throw it away, but then he saw bits of Kayla's handwriting. So he un-crumpled the ball of paper to read it. It was a poem. Leo looked over at Kayla in surprise. He didn't know she wrote poetry! And this poem was really good. He thought it sounded like the last time they'd all gone camping together, when she had fallen asleep and he had to tuck her in.

Leo smiled as he laid it on the desk and left the room.

Kayla groaned as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms over her head. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her room. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'I do not remember going to bed,' she thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was doing her homework, so logically, shouldn't she be asleep at her desk?

'One of my brothers must've put me in my bed,' she thought as she sat up and slowly climbed out of her bed. She stopped and stared at her door. It was closed, like it should be…but she LOCKED it. Raph would've been the only one who could pick the lock, unless Don used a lock pick or something, and Mikey's not smart enough. But why would Raph care about putting her to bed? He never really did before.

Kayla sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was too early in the morning to be thinking this much, and she was starving from skipping dinner. So she changed out of the clothes she fell asleep in and changed into an old T-shirt and short running shorts. As she was about to leave the room she saw a crinkled sheet of paper on her desk. It was her poem about camping with Leo that she tried to throw away! Now she was ticked off. She left her room, rubbing her eyes slightly to get the dreariness to go away.

As she neared the kitchen she sensed more than saw three figures in the kitchen. "Alright, which one of you broke into my room, moved me to my bed, and dug through my trash?" she demanded as she stopped at the edge of the kitchen.

The turtle with his back to her turned around. He was wearing a blue mask and had twin katanas strapped to his shell. "That would be me." he answered with a smile.

Kayla froze. Her eyes instinctively widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her mind just went blank. The only thing she managed to think was, 'This is fake. This is fake. This is fake.'

"Uh, Kayla?" Don waved his hand in front of her face as he passed in front of her to get more coffee.

Kayla blinked a few times before turning to look at Don. "Um, Don? Is this going to be one of those nightmares where I think I'm awake and then I end up getting murdered by someone I least expect to murder me? For example, my older brother who is currently living in a different country?"

Don looked back at her in confusion and amusement. "No. Leo came home last night. He went to check on you before he went to bed and I guess you fell asleep doing your homework."

Kayla dragged her gaze away from Don and back to Leo. He smiled warmly at her and waved his hand once.

"Oh." was all she managed to say before walking around the table to the cupboard to get a couple slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

Mikey laughed from where he was sitting next to Leo. "I don't think it's hit her yet." he joked.

Kayla grabbed a cereal bowl from the sink and turned to glare at Mikey. "Do you want this bowl to hit _you_?" she asked threateningly. Mikey scooted his chair closer to Leo so he could hide behind his older brother.

When Kayla turned back to the toaster she thought she heard Mikey mumbled, "Told you she's a Raph Jr."

"So, how's school going, Kayla?" Leo asked curiously.

Kayla glared at the counter, not wanting to look at him. "I'm sure Don's told you all about that. Did he also tell you how I'm now a prisoner here?" she asked as she glared over at Don. He just rolled his eyes and sighed as he went to sit back down.

"Um, well I wasn't necessarily talking about grades. I meant more like your friends and such." Leo corrected himself uncertainly.

Kayla thought for a moment, unsure what she should say. "It's going fine." she finally answered quietly. She had a feeling he meant about the bullying, but she wasn't sure, and anyways it wasn't any of his business.

At that moment the toaster dinged and one of her pieces of toast was shot out of the toaster, sending it over a foot into the air. Kayla caught it and dropped it on the plate since it was hot. She looked inside the toaster before turning to look at Don.

"Don, Mikey broke the toaster again." she told him.

"I did not!" Mikey protested. "I'm innocent until proven guilty!" he declared, raising his finger to the sky. Kayla rolled her eyes as Don checked the toaster out. As he approached it Kayla's other piece of toast shot into the air. Kayla caught that one, too, and placed it on her plate.

As she began buttering her toast Don asked, "So, how many assignments did you get done last night?"

Kayla thought. "I think…three."

"Three? Considering you were in there all afternoon and evening I figured you'd have more than that done."

Kayla glared at him. "Not everyone's a brainiac, Don." she snapped before leaving the kitchen to eat in her room.

She sat on her bed, her plate in front of her on her lap, as she began nibbling on her toast. She suddenly wasn't as hungry as before. After a few minutes someone knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she yelled. However, the door opened and Raph slipped inside. He crossed his arms and leaned his back casually against the wall by her door.

After a few moments Kayla broke the silence. "So…he's back."

Raph gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kayla. "Hey! You didn't wake me up last night!" she whispered loudly, not wanting her other brothers to hear.

Raph raised one eye ridge and smirked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but when did I become your babysitter? Oh, an' that reminds me. Casey's helpin' us now."

Kayla's jaw dropped. "You dragged Casey into this? He can't keep his mouth shut for nothin'!"

Raph chuckled. "First off, I didn't tell him. He figured it out. I guess I look like a big, metal turtle; plus-the Shadow Archer? C'mon, that's not exactly a stretch from what you were before. Second off, he's been keeping his mouth shut about the vigilante thing for months, April thinks he's done with it."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Just cause he's that dumb doesn't mean April is."

Raph laughed again. "Yeah, well that's Case for ya. Anyway, Fearless Leader wanted me ta tell ya we're goin' topside tonight for some trainin'."

"Joy." Kayla remarked sarcastically. "And why did he have to send you in after me?"

"Maybe cuz no one else is brave enough to enter a war zone?" Raph guessed teasingly. Kayla glared up at him, but couldn't stop herself from smirking.

Meanwhile, in the lair Leo was crossing through the TV area when his leg accidentally bumped a stack of DVDs, causing them to fall over. He knelt down to pick them up. When he picked up one the cover said _Choir Concert with Kayla's Solo._

"Hey, Don? What's this?" he asked, holding it up so his brother could see it.

Don came in and looked at it. "Oh, well last April, about a month after you were supposed to come home, Kayla was part of a choir concert and was offered the chance to sing a solo. We went and I recorded it cause I figured you'd wanna watch it when you did come home."

Leo dropped his gaze. "So, if I came home when I was supposed to I would've been there to see it?" Don nodded sadly.

"You can watch it now, if you want." Don offered. "I actually wouldn't mind watching it again myself, she did a really good job."

Leo smiled. "Okay." so he put the DVD in the player and hit play. They watched the first couple songs before they saw a figure in a black, ruffled dress step out of the chorus and stand front and center on the stage, a single spotlight on her while the rest of the choir was darkened slightly. Leo smiled as he recognized his little sister.

(Bridge of Light By: P!nk)

"_Just when you think hope is lost_

_And giving up is all you got_

_Blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_When your feet are made of stone _

_And you're convinced that you're all alone"_

Leo became dimly aware of the rest of the chorus quietly singing back up at this point.

"_Look at the stars instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light"_

The chorus fell silent again as Kayla sang.

"_Deep breath_

_Take it on the chin_

_But don't forget…"_

The chorus burst into song again on the next verse.

"_To let love back in!_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Of light_

_Of light"_

When the song ended Leo stopped it and took the disc out of the DVD player. "Wow, she did really good."

"Yeah, she did," a rough voice agreed from behind him. Leo looked back and saw that Raph had come out of Kayla's room. "She's been gettin' betta, but you wouldn't know nothin' bout that, would ya?" he added coldly.

"Raph, cut it out." Don stepped in, but Raph just turned away and went upstairs to his room. Don turned back to Leo. "Don't worry Leo. I'm sure they'll come around."

Leo nodded, but deep down he wasn't so sure.


	23. Chapter 23

Kayla stopped doing her Algebra homework and looked over her shoulder when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she called. The door opened and Don peaked his head inside.

"You've been in here all day. How many assignments have you gotten done?" he asked.

Kayla looked back down at the math homework she was currently doing. She'd been working on the same assignment for the past two hours because she couldn't remember how to do anything from that unit. And this was only her fourth assignment of the day.

"This is my fourth." she mumbled quietly. Don walked up and looked over her shoulder at her notebook. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's the quadratic formula, right?" he checked. Kayla thought for a moment before nodding. "You do realize you're doing it wrong."

Kayla looked down at her notebook in dismay. "How am I doing it wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I think you got the 'a' and 'c' mixed up. And the denominator in the formula is supposed to be '2a', not just 'a'." Don explained, pointing out several numbers she had written down.

Kayla blinked a couple times as it sank in. "Oh." she said after a moment, she did somewhat remember the quadratic formula from a few months ago.

Don looked back down at her. "Anyway, I came to tell you that we're leaving for a practice session in a bit. So you need to get ready."

Kayla grimaced. "Great." she grumbled as Don turned and left her room to let her change. She got up and walked over to her drawer, opening it and shifting through her clothes until she found the familiar black, ninjitsu outfit along with her green mask.

When she walked out of the room in her outfit with her mask over her eyes she saw that only Don was waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she approached him.

"They went on ahead, so we're gonna go meet them." he answered. Kayla nodded as she followed him.

She noticed as they raced across a rooftop that Don kept glancing at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked, an annoyed edge to her voice.

"I just haven't seen you wear that since Leo left. I kinda missed it." he admitted as he leapt over an alleyway to the next rooftop.

Kayla didn't know what to say in response to that, so she just kept quiet. It was true that she hadn't worn her ninja outfit since Leo left, she hadn't needed to since Master Splinter forbid them from going topside to fight. She was actually surprised that it still fit her, but she never really thought her brothers would miss her wearing it.

After a few more minutes they leapt onto a fire escape and began climbing up to the roof of a much taller building. Once on the roof Kayla saw Mikey hanging upside down from the ladder of the water tower, Leo was leaning back against the metal bars supporting the water tower, and Raph was sitting on the edge of a skylight with one leg up and the other hanging off the side. Don went to stand near the water tower, but Kayla jumped up onto the skylight to sit next to Raph.

Raph smirked and nodded a greeting to her, which she returned. Then he turned to the others.

"Okay, Leo, I'll bite. Whatta we doin' up here?"

"I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again."

"Hey, I've been training," Mikey put in as he pulled himself into a sitting position a ladder rung, "since ya left my videogame scores have, like doubled."

"Right, and while you've been playing games, little brother, this Nightwatcher character and his little sidekick have come into the neighborhood like some kinda vigilante showboat, but their days are done." Leo crossed his arms as he looked over the skyline. During his little speech Raph and Kayla couldn't help shaking their heads. Finally, Raph had enough of listening to him.

"Hey, you went AWOL, Leo. And they were the only ones around to pick up the slack." he said as he hopped off the wall, strutting up and getting in Leo's face, "Crime neva' took a break. You did."

Kayla narrowed her eyes, wondering how far this argument would go, but of course Mikey had to speak up.

"I heard Nightwatcher's body turns into a plane, or like a jetpack." he dropped back so he was hanging upside-down again, "Hey, Don, you're so smart; why don't we have jetpacks?"

Don put his bow back behind his shell in his belt and he approached his younger brother. "Yeah, that's good Mikey. I don't even trust you with a drivers license." he turned to his other siblings, "Have you seen the way this guy behaves-"

Don was cut off by a loud, animalistic roar, which also caused Mikey to fall off the ladder and land on his head.

"Whoa." Mikey leapt to his feet and raced to the edge of the rooftop, followed closely by his brothers. Kayla leapt off the skylight and followed. "Whoa-ho, someone's cranky." he joked as he pointed to an old construction site where the roars were coming from.

"Okay, Jungle-Boy, grab a vine." Raph joked as he leapt off the side of the building, landing on the cantilever beam. Kayla glanced nervously at Leo before following.

"Raph wait! Splinter told us not to fight!" Leo shouted angrily, but to his dismay Don and Mikey soon followed suit.

"Hehehe, 'Jungle-Boy', good one." Mikey laughed as he leapt off the roof.

Kayla glanced over her shoulder just as Leo finally followed his younger siblings, and she heard him shout, "Alright, but remember, we're only up here for training."

"You know what I always say, 'train by doin', dude'." Mikey said.

Don, who was following behind him, asked, "Mikey, when have you ever said that?"

At this point Raph and Kayla were climbing up the outer support beam, Kayla climbing right behind him.

"Hoo, ya smell dat? It's like a monkey cage up here." Raph yelled back at them.

"Better that than Mikey's room." Kayla joked. Raph smirked back at her over his shoulder.

Just as Raph peaked his head over the side of the floor where the noise was coming from Kayla saw a body being thrown off the building. She managed to squeeze her way past Raph so she was clinging to the edge of the building right next to him.

Inside there was a giant blue-furred gorilla-type animal with a bare, pink chest and feet, fangs, pointed ears, and horns. He was fighting off what appeared to be well over a dozen Foot Ninjas.

"Well, the good news is there's a buncha Foot Ninjas gettin' the snot kicked out of em." Mikey joked.

"Bad news is this thing is gonna run outta body soon." Don added just as a ninja was sent flying right between him and Mikey, causing them to lurch out of the way.

"Yeah, so? You think we should help these guys? I'd rather enjoy the show." Mikey responded as he went back to watching the fight. He then turned to look back at Leo, "Whata ya say, Fearless Leader?"

Before Leo could answer Raph shouted, "I say we stop talkin'!" before rushing into the fight, pulling his sais out of his belt. Kayla glanced guiltily back at Leo before doing the same, followed by Mikey, Don, and lastly Leo.

Once in the fight Raph leapt up and kicked the monster in the chest, Mikey doing the same as Don and Kayla swung their bows to hit the monster. The monster swung his arm, causing Kayla to leap back to avoid it. Mikey wasn't so lucky; getting smacked by the monster's enormous paw, causing him to fly right into Kayla. They were both sent rolling until they finally stopped, ending with Mikey sprawled across Kayla's back. She tried to get up, but he was heavy!

"Mikey, get up!" she shouted in frustration, looking over her shoulder at him.

He groaned in pain, "Ugh, five more minutes, Mommy."

Kayla groaned back. "I am not your mommy! Now get off!" she finally rolled over under him, shoving him off forcefully. Once free of the extra weight she raced back into the fight. She leapt onto the monster's back, but it just threw her off, swinging its arm to hit a beam that hit Mikey as well.

"Little help, Oh Fearless One!" Raph shouted sarcastically. Kayla glanced over just in time to see Leo watching a Foot Ninja in a black cape leap off the building. Then, he turned and leapt into the fight, leaping at full force to slam a kick into the monster's belly, sending the monster plummeting through a hole in the floor.

Raph leapt over a gap to get a better look, shouting, "That was too easy!" Just as he landed the monster leapt back up to roar in his face. Raph got into a fighting stance with his sais ready, "Like I said, too easy!"

The monster swung it's arm, slamming into Raph. He went flying and Kayla had to leap out of the way to keep from being hit by him. He crashed through several steel beams before finally slamming to a halt against one of the outer support beams.

As he slid to the floor he growled, "Bad dog."

At that moment Mikey and Donny slammed into the monster, trying to force it back, but it once again swung it's arms around, knocking Mikey toward where Raph was and knocking Don back towards the edge of another hole in the flooring. Don tried to stop but slid on the steel until he hit the drop-off, hooking his bow staff under one of the beams to save himself.

"Ah! Look at me! Down the elevator!" he shouted.

Kayla raced over and took his free hand, pulling him up to safety.

He sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kay. I owe ya one."

"Pssh. Don't worry about it. You can just call off your little homework deal and we'll be even." she tried.

Don gave her a look. "Nice try." he answered before running back to help their brothers.

Kayla shrugged, "Can't blame a girl for tryin'." she added as she ran after him. However, Leo leapt onto the monster's back, causing it to roll across the floor. It crashed into Mikey, Don, and Kayla; who were all standing by each other. They all rolled off the side of the hole in the floor. Kayla tucked her head in to protect herself as they crashed through about a dozen floors.

Finally they landed with a loud crash on a solid floor, Kayla and her brothers quickly untangled themselves from the monster and moved to stand by Raph, who had been lucky enough to jump instead of crash.

"Ah, this place needed a skylight." he joked as the dust began to clear.

The monster got up and roared as it slowly approached them. Kayla stood slightly behind Donny and Mikey, all five siblings had their weapons out ready to fight. They all slowly stepped back as the monster advanced. Kayla and Raph looked over their shoulders. Behind them was a huge drop-off and below it was jagged stones and pipes that would most certainly make turtle kabobs if they landed on them. Mikey and Don looked back when they bumped into Kayla, noticing why they stopped.

"This is why we need jetpacks." Mikey stated.

"Okay, anymore bright ideas?" Don demanded.

"How 'bout this?" Mikey suggested before he latched onto Donny as they both screamed in fear.

The monster took another thundering step towards them, causing loose brick to fall from the flooring above them and land on top of the five siblings.

Kayla groaned as she tried to push some of the rock off her, but she was pinned on her belly, hundreds of pounds of brickwork on her back.

"When this is over, I'm totally calling the architect." Mikey grumbled, his voice muffled by all the rubble.

"Good for you." Kayla grumbled sarcastically, "At least you guys have SHELLS!"

"Will ya both shut up and push already?" Raph shouted.

"Alright, on the count of three, we all push." Leo spoke. Normally, Kayla wouldn't be up for obeying him, but she couldn't breathe! "One, two, three!"

Kayla heaved upward, almost doing a push-up to force the weight up. She could hear her brothers grunting with the effort.

Finally, they managed to burst free, throwing the rubble in all directions. Once free, they raced to the edge of the building. The monster was nowhere in sight.

"How did something that big just disappear? I-It doesn't-" Don stopped when they all heard the sound of approaching police sirens. "Uh-oh."

"Dude, it's the cops." Mikey added unnecessarily as they all took off running, Raph following last. They leapt off the building, Raph and Kayla bouncing off the hood of a car to soften the landing. Kayla raced to the manhole, which Don was holding the cover up, and was about to leapt down when Leo called from beside her.

"Raph." she looked over her shoulder and saw him staring down the street. Leo nudged her and she took that as a hint, so she jumped down into the sewer as Leo shouted louder, "Raph!"

Kayla moved away from the manhole just as Leo leapt down after her, followed by Raph and finally Don, who let the manhole cover drop after him.

Kayla heard the police cars drive over the street just after that, and Mikey peaked out of the manhole when it was safe.

"Oh yeah, the turtles are back, dudes! I give us a 10 for style, an 8 for skill, and a…2 for stealth."


	24. Chapter 24

Kayla stirred her cereal with her spoon absentmindedly. She was exhausted and sore. It was only about nine in the morning, and she hadn't gotten to bed until about three the previous night thanks to their…training session. All of them had injuries from the fight. Mikey had a cut on his head and right shoulder, Leo had cuts on both his biceps, Raph had cuts on his shoulder and hand, Don had one on his right shoulder, and Kayla had a bad bruise on her left side as well as a cut on her forearm.

"Dudes, did anyone get the license plate on that thing that hit us last night?" Mikey asked as he got a box of pizza off the counter, rubbing his head in pain, "Oy, my head."

Don, who was sitting in an armchair nearby reading a book about mythical monsters, spoke up. "Okay, that was just weird. First the Foot, then that hideous monster…"

"Yeah, it looked like your mom, Dude!" Mikey joked as he sat down between Kayla and Raph. Kayla couldn't stop a smile from briefly lighting her face, no matter how tired she was, it was still funny.

She heard Donny sigh. "Yeah, that would make her your mom, too, Dufus."

Mikey stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "Yeah, whatever."

"Keep laughin', Mikey." Raph pointed angrily at his little brother, but Mikey just started eating pizza, "Last night was an embarrassment."

"I'll tell you what's embarrassing," Leo interrupted, "You can't even follow a single order."

Raph rolled his eyes and chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, how cute. Ya been back for five minutes an now you're schoolin' us on your master plan."

"Ok, so this is my fault now, huh Raph? I'm the only one that has to be responsible?!" he asked, his voice rising as he stood up. Raph just shrugged.

"Hey, you're the trained masta, not me." he retorted before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Mikey leaned over the table to interrupt. "Dudes, can it. Here comes Splinter." Mikey immediately dropped the slice of pizza he was eating to cover the top of his head where the bandaged cut was. Kayla looked down and began studying her cereal as she ate it. She was lucky that her injuries were covered up with clothes, unlike her brothers.

Master Splinter then walked in, humming a tune from his favorite TV show. When he noticed his children all sitting at the table he turned.

"Oh, good morning My children."

"Morning Sensei." Leo, Kayla, Don, and Mikey greeted back. Raph followed with, "Sup."

Don glanced at Kayla as he opened the pizza box, both glancing over at Leo and Raph, who seemed to be having a stare down as they ate their cereal.

"Every ninja's day should start with a healthy breakfast. It fills me with pride to see you five together again. If anyone needs me, I'll be watching my Stories." Splinter spoke as he left the kitchen with a cup of tea.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Leo muttered, "Hothead."

Raph muttered in response, "Splinta Junia."

Kayla shook her head as she rolled her eyes. It was sometimes hard to believe they were older than her, right now they were acting like five year olds. She looked over her shoulder to see Master Splinter sitting down on the sofa.

'With our luck he'll see some kind of news report about last night,' Kayla thought to herself as she turned back to her cereal.

She heard Splinter mumble, "Cody is going to break up with Dona, I just know it." as he turned on the TV.

"_We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for this Special News Report."_

"_Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in tonight about a construction sight incident that sounds like something out of science fiction."_

Kayla ducked her headand grimaced, waiting for what she knew would come, which it did a couple seconds later.

"Kids!"

All five siblings turned around to see their father glaring sternly at them.

"My room. Now." he commanded. They obeyed, silently leaving the kitchen and entering Master Splinter's room and kneeling down in their usual positions. From left to right sat Kayla, Raph, Leo, Don, and finally Mikey.

Master Splinter paced in front of them for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"Leonardo, I am most disappointed in you. You are the eldest of your siblings. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family. This is why I have forbidden any surface activity. We cannot return to the surface to fight evil, if we continue to fight each other."

"But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do so when Raph-"

"There are no excuses when you are the leader, my student!" Splinter shouted.

Kayla saw Raph smirking as Leo was reprimanded, however she ducked her head in shame. It was all hers and Raph's fault Leo was in trouble. They were the ones who went against Splinter's orders, not Leo. Glancing over, Kayla saw Leo bow his head in shame, causing her to feel even more guilty.

Raph broke the silence. "We have ta go out and find who's responsible for this. There ain't no other solution."

Leo scoffed. "Save the brute vigilante junk for that Night-watchman"

Raph and Mikey muttered, "Nightwatch_er_." in response.

"Oh whatever." Leo responded.

Raph stood up, "I'm goin' out." and his siblings watched as he left the room, Leo shaking his head in annoyance.

Kayla thought for a moment before standing up and following Raph.

Just as she reached the doorway Don's voice stopped her, "And where are _you_ going?"

Kayla looked back and saw her other three brothers and her father staring at her. "I was gonna go hang out with Raph." she suggested hopefully.

Don gave her a pointed look from where he stood with his arms crossed. "And how many homework assignments have you completed today?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. He knew as well as she did that at about ten in the morning she could barely do simple multiplication, much less the homework she originally learned over a month ago.

"Exactly my point." Don answered at her silence.

"But Don, I-"

"Kayla, you're supposed to get at least five assignments done a day. Now get started." Leo interrupted her.

Kayla glared at him for a moment before turning and leaving the room, muttering under her breath, "You're in no place to tell me what to do, Leo."

Kayla slouched on the sofa with a groan. Mikey was sitting next to her eating a bag of potato chips and watching X-Men. Don looked across the lair from where he was sitting at the computer waiting for a call on his headset.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" he asked. Kayla slowly turned her head to glare at him, but he was undaunted by it.

"Don, it's going on two in the afternoon. I've been working nonstop on my homework for the past four hours. I think it's safe to say I deserve a break every now and again."

Don rolled his eyes and turned back around in his chair. At that moment the payphone hanging on the wall rang and Don got up to answer it.

"Cowabunga Carl Party Services. Cowabunga Dude." he greeted just like any other phone call. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Oh, no. You don't have the wrong number. She lives here." there was another pause. "Sure. Hold on a moment." Don covered the mouthpiece with his free hand. "Kayla, it's for you."

Kayla looked over the back of the couch at him. "Who is it?"

"He says his name is Marcus, and that he knows you from school."

By now Mikey had turned the TV on mute and was listening intently, and Leo, who was sitting in the kitchen, was also listening. Kayla didn't know what to do. She was afraid of talking to Marcus in general, but talking to him over the phone with her brothers around?! That was the worst possible scenario imaginable.

'Raph could be here.' a little voice pointed out. Raph hadn't come back since he left that morning.

Kayla sighed and got off the sofa. She took the phone from Don and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Kayla. It's Marcus."_

"Yeah, I heard. What's up?" Kayla asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

There was a moment of silence. _"I think you know what this is about."_

"Maybe, but I want to be sure."

Marcus sighed. _"The Shadow Archer?"_

Kayla gulped. "How'd you know?" she asked quietly, acutely aware of her brothers listening.

Marcus was silent again. _"I recognized your eyes from the alley and from gym class. Plus, it's not hard to put together once I've seen you fight."_

Kayla pursed her lips, unsure how to feel. "What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully.

"_I'm not gonna go around telling everyone, if that's what you're afraid of. I just want to know some things."_

Kayla sighed. "Okay, look; I can't really talk about this kinda thing over the phone. How about next Wednesday we meet up somewhere at school and I promise I'll tell you everything? Deal?"

"_Deal. So, see you Wednesday?"_

"Yeah, see ya Wednesday." Kayla smiled as she hung up the phone, but when she turned around Leo was standing near the wall a few yards away, watching her with his arms crossed.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Marcus. He was in my gym class last semester."

"Kayla's got a boyfriend!" Mikey sang from where he sat on the sofa.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kayla yelled at him. "Shut up, Mikey."

"So, what's so important that you can't talk about it over the phone?" Leo asked, ignoring Mikey's interruption.

"What is this? An interrogation?" when Leo didn't respond Kayla answered, "It's just something that I don't need my brothers listening in on, okay?"

"Like a date." Mikey put in. Kayla glared at him.

Leo stepped up so he was right in front of her, his brown eyes suddenly gentle. "Kayla, is Marcus really a friend? Or is he…going to hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Kayla felt her body heat up in rage. "Marcus is my friend! He would never hurt me! He's not a bully!" she stopped for a second before adding, "And he's not YOU!" Kayla spun on her foot and raced back to her room, slamming her door shut, trying to block out the shock and pain that she saw flash through her brother's deep brown eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Kayla ran out of her room and grabbed her skateboard. "I finished five assignments so I'm going out!"

"Kayla!" Don shouted, stopping her just as she reached the entrance. "Remember, I need to check it off first. And besides, dinner's ready."

Kayla turned and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 6:30?! Kayla groaned loudly.

"I'm gonna be wasting what's left of my childhood doing homework!" she shouted angrily as she dropped her board and walked into the kitchen. She noticed the only places left to sit were between Don and Leo, and between Splinter and Don; since she was still uncomfortable around Leo she obviously chose to sit between Splinter and Don.

As Kayla placed a few slices of pizza on her plate she looked around. "Raph hasn't come back yet?" she asked.

Don shook his head. "Nope, not once; and who knows what he could be getting up to."

"Cut him some slack, Donny. He's not that bad." Kayla defended as she took a bite of pizza.

"Even though he should be back by now." Leo muttered heatedly.

The rest of dinner was mostly awkward, but Mikey seemed to be the only one immune to the tension, telling stories and joking around as everyone ate. Kayla had to admit, his happy mood was starting to rub off on her by the time dinner was nearly over.

When everyone was done eating Mikey sat back and rubbed his tummy. "Mmm. My compliments to Ze chef." he joked in an Italian accent. Then he leaned forward and let out a long, loud belch. Master Splinter, who was sitting next to him, looked disgusted; but Kayla was pursing her lips, trying not to laugh. When he finished burping Mikey looked around the table. "Anyone for dessert?"

As everyone at the table voiced their agreement Kayla let out her own burp, which came close to Mikey's in volume. Everyone looked at her, their eyes wide in mild shock. They were really surprised she burped, her and Mikey used to have burping contests all the time when they were younger, they were more shocked because she hadn't done it in a long time.

Kayla smiled embarrassedly. "Excuse me." she said quietly. Everyone chuckled as Mikey got up to get dessert and the phone rang. Don got up to answer it. Kayla mostly tuned him out as she watched Mikey get a bunch of cake slices from the fridge.

"-Whoa, whoa. Slow down April. What happened to Raph?" Kayla's head whipped around to catch what Don had just said. Leo and Splinter did the same. Don sighed into the phone. "We'll be right there." he told April quietly before hanging up the phone and looking worriedly over at his family.

Leo stood up and looked at his father. "Sensei?" he checked.

Splinter nodded. "Go."

The four siblings immediately got up and raced out of the lair.

After about ten minutes of jumping over the rooftops they all landed on the fire escape outside Casey and April's apartment window. Mikey opened it and lead the way in, followed by Kayla, Donny, and finally Leo.

In the center of the living room on the floor in front of the sofa laid an unconscious Raph, April was bending over him to check him over. She looked up and as soon as her eyes fell on Leo she smiled and stood up.

"Leo! You came back!"

"Leo!" Casey shouted a greeting from where he was sitting backwards on a chair.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." Leo grimaced as he stepped into the small apartment.

Mikey and Kayla were both looking around the apartment; they hadn't seen it since April had it renovated; while Don walked over to Raph to check him out.

"Whoa, nice pad, kids," Mikey complimented as he gazed around. When his gaze landed on Raph he added in a dull voice, "Oh, hey Raph."

Don placed two of his fingers on Raph's throat where his pulse would be. "Well, his vital signs seem to be okay." Don then opened Raph's eye to check his pupil, "Pupil dilation is normal. Whoa!" Don rolled Raph towards him slightly as he noticed a sharp stone sticking out of Raph's shell.

"Whoa." Leo and Mikey repeated in unison while Kayla remained silent, though her eyes widened in shock.

Don used tweezers to pull the stone out of Raph's shell. It was round and resembled a sun, with sharp blades around the edges; one edge was chipped off and it had symbols all over it.

"Some sort of stone," Don murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Probably obsidian I think."

Leo approached and knelt down by his brothers. "Well, is he gonna be alright?" he asked as he rested his hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raph opened his eyes and groaned as he pushed Leo's hand away. "You're still here? Go back ta your jungle."

Leo looked over his shoulder at Mikey and Kayla. "Well, at least his personality's still intact." he joked.

Kayla narrowed her eyes. This was no time to joke around.

"And there's an engraving on it…looks…South American." Don murmured thoughtfully, "That's your department, April."

Leo got up and moved back as April knelt down in his place to examine the stone Don held.

Casey leaned forward, still sitting backwards on his chair. "Would it help things if I told you that those statues you collected for that Winters guy were shooting these things at me and Raph?" he asked as he held up a dart.

April took the stone out of Don's hand thoughtfully as she began talking to herself. "The legend…of Yaotl. It can't be. I-it was just a myth. A-a scary story locals told kids around a campfire."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Leo interrupted, clearly as confused as everyone else.

April stood up as she began to talk, "They say…three thousand years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life, but it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret. Spending all of his riches and all of his power to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe he's built a new empire. But hey, like I said it's just a myth." April finished her story sitting on the sofa, with Casey sitting beside her and Mikey sitting on the arm of the couch. Leo and Kayla were standing behind them.

Don spoke from where he was examining the dart at the dining room table. "Hmm, if you ask me guys, this has Winters' name written all over it."

"How do you figure that, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Mikey and Casey agreed from the couch.

"Cause this has Winters name written all over it." Don smiled as he held up the dart, showing that 'Winters' was actually printed on the side.

Raph walked in from the kitchen where he'd been patching up his arm. "Now I know who ta thank for the shot in the arm. So where da we find dis guy, an' his stone jokers?" he asked as he sat in the chair Casey had previously been sitting in.

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing." Leo announced from his spot behind the sofa. Kayla took a step away from him as everyone else turned to look at him.

Raph stood straight up, pointing at Leo. "You're gonna stand here an' quote a rule book ta me that you ain't been followin' for a year?!"

"Look Raph, if you got something ya wanna get off your shell, now's the time. But I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's direct orders with you!" Leo shouted back.

There were a few moments of tense silence, Raph and Leo glaring at each other. Finally, Raph broke it. "Fine. I quit."

Kayla's mouth dropped and her blood went cold as Raph walked right past Leo and opened the window. She didn't know how to react. She saw Casey go up and put a hand on Raph's shoulder, but she didn't hear what he said.

She only heard Raph mutter, "Whateva." before he climbed out the window and up the fire escape.

There was an awkward silence before Leo sighed. "We should head to the lair. Try and find out when this is going to happen and see if there's anything we can do."

As the brothers headed for the window Kayla stayed where she was. Leo stopped at the window and looked back, noticing that she wasn't coming.

"Kayla?" when she didn't respond Leo went back to stand in front of her. "Kayla?" he repeated. Kayla slowly looked up at him, her face blank.

"How could you do that to him?" she whispered. Leo blinked in confusion. Kayla spoke a little louder. "He's your brother. How could you just let him walk out like that?!" she asked, her voice getting louder.

"Kayla…" April stepped up but Leo raised his hand, silently telling her to let him handle this.

"There was nothing I could've said or done to change his mind, you know that. And anyway, I didn't see you try and stop him."

Kayla shook her head. "You don't even care. You don't know what any of us went through when you were gone. You don't care about us. We're just a team to you, now. Not a family-"

"Don't say that, Kayla. You know that's not true-"

"It is, though!" Kayla shouted. "You think you can just show up after being gone for a year and a half! You think everything can just go back to the way things were before! You don't know what happened while you were gone! You don't know what I've been through! You were supposed to be there for me! You promised me, not even a day before you left, that you'd always be there for me! But you weren't. You abandoned me when I needed you! I had to figure things out by myself! Out of all the promises you made to me in my life you had to choose the most important one to break! And you wonder why I wasn't exactly happy about your return." she finished with a quiet, quavering voice.

The whole room was silent. No one knew what to say.

Kayla turned slightly to her left, towards the open window. "Congratulations, Leo. You lost a brother, and now you've just lost your sister." And with that Kayla leapt out the window and climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop.

The three turtles, Casey, and April all exchanged shocked looks, no one entirely sure what just happened.

Finally, Mikey broke the silence. "Uh…am I missing something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Leo?" Don asked in concern.

Leo sighed. "She's right. I promised her I'd be there for her. And during the hardest time of her life I left." Leo put his hands on his hips as he stared at the ground. Finally he seemed to shake himself free of the guilt temporarily. "Come on. We should all head to the lair and find out what exactly is going on."


	26. Chapter 26

Kayla raced across a rooftop a few blocks away and stopped at the brick chimney where she hid her Shadow Archer outfit. She quickly changed out of the T-shirt and running shorts she'd been wearing and into her outfit and cape. Before putting on her mask she slipped the earbud she'd got into her ear. It was connected to the police scanner so whenever a crime was reported to the cops she knew about it. As soon as she activated it they made a call, "-Report of a disturbance on 32nd. No units available."

Kayla smirked as she took off running, recognizing the address as a Diner a few blocks away. She often went there to buy donuts and cappuccino. As she neared the diner she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over she saw Nightwatcher racing up beside her. She smirked at him before focusing on running.

Finally, they made it to the diner and Raph kicked the door in, with Kayla following behind him as they entered.

"Don't get up. We'll serve ourselves." Raph joked as they walked to the kitchen. When they opened the door they saw something in the walk-in freezer tossing the food around. When they walked a bit closer they saw that it was some kind of creature. It was only about a foot tall, and it was red with horns, three claws on its hands, two claws on its feet, a long prehensile tail, and big yellow eyes with red-brown pupils. It was gnawing on a raw, frozen chicken leg.

"Aw look at you, ain't you cute." Raph started talking in a baby voice, making Kayla smirk, "Ya wanna butt-kickin, little fella? Yes you do, you do. Come on, I'm gonna dropkick you to hurty town. Come on."

Suddenly the monster growled, dropped the meat, and bit down on Raph's finger. Raph yelled and Kayla had to leapt out of the way as he fell back, punching the monster in an attempt to get it off.

"Get off of me, ya little monster!" he shouted as he stood up and started shaking his hand around. The monster leapt onto his head, wrapping its tail around Raph's helmet. It then opened the fridge door and started slamming Raph in the head with it. "Ah! You're scratchin' my helmet!" Raph shouted before he fell back, grabbed the monster, and threw it out of the kitchen. He sat up shaking his head. "Okay, THAT was different."

Kayla walked up to him, but suddenly the monster leapt back into the kitchen, climbing up her cape to her shoulders. It then latched its teeth onto her neck!

Kayla yelled and grabbed a pan off the counter, using it to smack the monster in the head. It fell off her, but then it jumped on Raph's helmet, hitting and biting it. Raph managed to punch it hard enough that it flew across the room and landed on the refrigerator door. The impact caused the fridge to fall over onto the monster.

Kayla sighed in relief, but as soon as the breath left her lungs the monster burst through the back of the fridge! It raced at her, but she used the frying pan she still held to hit him again. Raph followed her lead, sending the monster sliding across the kitchen again. As it stood watching him, Raph got an idea and pulled three smoke pellets out of his belt.

"How bout a snack, little fella?" he offered.

The monster's eyes lit up and it ran towards Raph excitedly.

"Catch!" Raph chucked the pellets at the monster, who stopped to catch them in it's mouth. It sat for a second before a there was a _boom _and smoke started seeping out of his mouth. The monster screamed as it began racing around the kitchen, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. It raced out of the kitchen and broke through the window as it raced down the street.

Raph and Kayla laughed as they high-fived. Still laughing, Raph asked, "Your neck okay?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah. It mostly got my hood."

The two laughed again as they left the diner.

"Keep on runnin' ya filthy little hermit crab! That spicy meatball's on da house!" Raph called boastingly as they came through the kitchen door.

The owner, who had been sitting on the floor, scooted away from them. "Ah, big guy, please don't hurt me." in his rush he accidentally knocked the cash register on the floor.

"What? We're not robbin' you, we're helpin' you." Raph asked in confusion. Kayla stayed silent as she followed him, she wasn't as boastful as her brother.

"Okay, whatever you say sir. Please, I got kids. In college. Community college."

Raph sighed as he picked up the broken register. "Here ya go pal. Make sure this is safe."

The owner continued ranting. "Take it. Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go."

Raph groaned and Kayla grimaced. "Why does everyone got such a hard time believin' I am a good guy?! I just saved your life."

There was a loud _TING_, causing Raph and Kayla both to look at the cash register. Stabbed in the till was a Japanese throwing needle with a red tail. They both looked out the broken window and up on the nearby rooftop. Standing there was a familiar silhouette. One with a shell, a blue mask, and twin katanas.

They both groaned before Raph spoke, "This night jus keeps gettin' better and better."

Raph and Kayla raced out of the diner and headed down the nearest alley that lead to the busy streets. However, Leo threw four more throwing needles, forming a line in front of them. Raph and Kayla stopped and looked back. He stood there watching them.

"Split up?" Kayla guessed.

"Split up." Raph confirmed.

"Good luck."

Kayla ran back the way they came while Raph continued on the path they were going. She ran back past the diner and leapt up the fire escape. When she reached the rooftop she took off at a fast-paced sprint. A quick glace over her shoulder told her Leo had chosen not to follow her.

'Figures he'd choose to follow Nightwatcher,' she thought sarcastically to herself. She felt something wet hit her nose and looked up. Rain had slowly started falling from the sky, causing her cape to get a bit heavier from being wet.

After running for a couple minutes she looked over to her right and saw Nightwatcher with Leo in hot pursuit.

"No, Raph. Not that way. Turn around." she murmured as she turned slightly, heading in their direction. She knew Raph was approaching a dead-end. The building he was on was at the corner of the street. From where he was running the nearest building was across the street, way too far to jump.

However, Raph seemed to notice this when he leapt up onto the ledge and stopped, looking around. Kayla leapt onto the same rooftop and hid behind an air conditioner, making sure neither of them saw her. Leo stopped about five or six yards behind Raph, who looked over his shoulder at him.

"I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but you can't change the world like this." Leo started speaking as Raph jumped off the ledge back onto the rooftop.

"Wow," Kayla whispered to herself, "He's lecturing him. Typical Leo."

"So I'm gonna give you one chance to just walk away, and stop this vigilante nonsense." Leo concluded his mini speech. Kayla looked over at Raph, wondering what he'd do or say.

Raph pulled his chain out of his belt, the weighted ball making a loud thud as it hit the cement. He then raised it above his head and started swinging it like a lasso, a clear sign he was more than ready to fight.

"No, Raph. Don't," Kayla whispered, realizing what he was going to do.

Leo, however, had a smug look on his face. "Look, trust me when I tell you: You don't wanna do this."

Raph didn't listen. He rushed forward, swinging the chain at Leo's head. Leo easily ducked both attempts.

"Oh yeah, well I notice you've got quite a temper." Leo taunted him.

Raph whipped the chain at him again. This time Leo back flipped a few feet away from him.

"Hey, have you _ever _done this before?" Leo continued his taunting.

Kayla narrowed her eyes. On the one hand: she didn't like watching her brothers fight like this. But on the other hand: Leo was asking for it.

Raph whipped out both ends of the chain, but Leo leapt into the air, doing a split. The chains hit the ledge just behind where Leo'd been standing with such force they broke off chunks of the cement. Leo landed in a crouch on the ledge.

"Come on, you call that an attack?"

Raph grunted in anger as he chucked the chain again. Leo somersaulted to his left, and the chain landed on the ledge just where he had been. Raph turned around and Leo was standing behind him. Raph seemed to decide to change tactics as he dropped his chain and raised his fists, ready to fight.

"Alright, finally some excitement." Leo exclaimed as he also raised his fists.

Raph raced forward, throwing a few punches, but Leo dodged them easily. Leo then leapt into the air and spun his leg around, kicking Raph in the face, luckily the helmet probably absorbed most of the blow. But Kayla still flinched.

Raph kicked Leo, but Leo blocked it with his own leg. Raph threw a punch with each of his hands, but Leo caught both of them, causing the two to spin around to get away from each other.

This time Leo threw a punch, which Raph blocked with his forearm. He then used his free arm to punch Leo in the face, causing him to stagger back. Kayla chewed her bottom lip, unsure if she should be glad Raph hit him or not. He was certainly being smug about the whole thing, but he was still their brother, right?

Leo shook his head to clear it and raised his fists. Raph rushed him once again and they began throwing and blocking each other's punches.

"Funny thing about anger. Let it consume you, and soon enough," Leo leapt into the air, causing Raph to look around in confusion. Time seemed to slow down as Kayla watched. Leo landed just behind Raph. "you loose sight of everything."

Raph spun around, throwing his fist back to try and hit Leo. But Leo ducked down, and by the time Raph looked down Leo threw a punch upward, catching the chin of Raph's helmet.

The blow sent Raph flying into the air, his helmet flying off from the force of the punch. He landed on his front a few yards away from Leo, who started to slowly approach him.

"Goodnight dark prince." Leo spoke darkly.

Kayla felt panic take over and didn't even think as she ran from her hiding place.

"Wait! Stop! Leo, leave him alone!" her hood flew back as she slid to a stop between her brothers.

Leo jerked back in surprise. "What-Who-Kayla?" he asked in shock. Realizing her cover was blown Kayla pulled her mask off her face, letting her long hair fall around her shoulders.

"Please, just leave. You beat him, now leave." she pleaded, feeling as if she might cry.

Leo furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion, but as he glanced past her his eyes widened.

"Raph?" he pushed past Kayla, who looked back to see Raph had stood up, his back facing them. "What?" Leo sounded utterly confused.

Raph kicked backward, sending Leo flying back into an air vent. Kayla jerked back in shock, but Raph walked until he was just in front of her.

"You are so smug, ya know dat?" he shouted, pointing his finger at Leo. "You think the world revolves around ya, don't ya? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo ta guide us through our problems, huh?"

Leo wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, spitting off to the side before he stood up, panting from the blow. Kayla crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down, feeling uncomfortable, almost as if she did something wrong.

"Well I got a news flash for ya, we got along jus fine without you!"

"Oh and THIS qualifies as just FINE?! Dressing up like it's Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our family? Come on, what were you two thinking?!" Leo shouted back, seemingly getting over his shock.

Raph threw his finger out, pointing it at Leo. "Don't push it Leo. You can't leave home and come back expectin' us ta fall in line again, like your little soldiers."

Kayla stepped back as her brothers subconsciously began circling each other.

"Hey, I was training! Training to be a better leader! For the two of you. Why do you hate me for that?"

"And who eva said I wanted ta be LEAD?!" Raph shouted back. "I'm betta off callin my own shots, now get used to it."

Leo pointed at him. "You. Aren't. Ready. You're impatient, and hot-tempered," Leo ducked his head, "and more importantly," he raised it again to look at Raph, "I'm _better _than you."

Kayla narrowed her eyes shook her head slightly as she looked at Leo. She couldn't believe he just said that. She looked over at Raph to see what he'd do.

Raph threw his head back as he chuckled darkly before he pointed at Leo. "Oh, ya know somethin', big brother, I'd have ta disagree with you on that one." Raph pulled out his sais, and waved one at Leo as if motioning him forward. Kayla widened her eyes. She looked back at Leo, thinking he'd walk away and refuse to fight his brother.

Leo shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Don't do this, Raph."

Raph glared back at him. "I'm done takin' orders."

Leo shook his head again, before pulling both his katanas out of their sheaths. Both brothers stood ready to fight.

"No! Stop!" Kayla ran until she stood directly between them, holding her hands out on either side of her. "Please, you can't do this! You're brothers." She looked back and forth between them.

Raph was the first to speak. "In case ya forgot, he gave up bein' our brother a long time ago."

(It Ends Tonight By: All-American Rejects)

Kayla looked at Leo pleadingly. "Leo, please. You have to know this is wrong. You're the leader. Are you really willing to fight your own brother like this?"

Leo looked down for a moment. "If Raph wants a fight, he can have one. I'm not about to walk away."

_Your subtleties, they strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all the wants and all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

Kayla's arms dropped to her sides, her whole body suddenly feeling very heavy. "I can't believe this." she murmured, almost to herself. "I can't believe you two are really willing to throw everything away and fight each other like this." she slowly took a few steps back so she wasn't between them anymore. "If you really wanna fight like this, fine. Go ahead. But I'm not stickin' around ta watch."

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, It ends tonight_

With that Kayla spun around and leapt over to the next rooftop. As she raced away she heard the sound of clanging metal behind her, showing that her brothers had started their fight.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

As Kayla raced around the corner of a skylight she slipped on the rain-slicked cement and barely caught herself with her hands. She climbed back to her feet and continued on her run. She didn't really have a plan on where she was going, but she soon realized that her feet were subconsciously carrying her home.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, It ends tonight_

Before too long Kayla's chest was heaving and her legs were burning, but she just used the pain to push herself faster. She couldn't tell if the heaving in her chest was her sobbing or gasping from the run. Nor could she tell if the water trickling down her face was rain or tears.

_Just a little insight_

_Won't make this right_

_Too late to fight_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

Her throat started burning from breathing so hard and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her rain-soaked hair was flying behind her along with her cape and hood, but her bangs were sticking to her forehead, a few pieces falling over her eyes.

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thought locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

Kayla finally slowed to a stop next to the familiar brick chimney where her clothes were stashed. Ducking down behind the chimney, she changed out of her soaking wet Shadow Archer outfit and into the T-shirt, running shorts, and tennis shoes she'd been wearing earlier, which were unfortunately wet from not being covered.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_Too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Kayla was still breathing heavily as she leapt down into the nearest alleyway. She looked around before heaving the manhole cover up, jumping down, and sliding it back in place. She pushed herself into a run, despite her shaking legs and aching chest.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_Too late to fight_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

Finally Kayla slowed down when a familiar set of pipes came into view. Out of memory, since her brain wasn't really functioning, she pulled the second pipe and entered the lair.


	27. Chapter 27

Kayla stumbled down the subway station steps, clinging to the railing. Her whole body was shaking so violently she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stay on her feet. Most was from the cold, but her legs ached from the run and she felt like they were going to give out. Her hair was wet and knotted, her throat sore, and her chest was still heaving from running and from crying. In the back of her mind she knew she looked like crap, but she didn't care.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she still kept a hand on the wall. Mikey was skateboarding on his half pipe, Casey was playing a video game, and Don and April were working at the table they had set up near the kitchen. No one seemed to notice her yet. As Kayla stumbled forward all her emotions that had been building up made her feel like she might explode. She saw her old skateboard laying on the floor right in front of her.

She finally snapped.

Kayla slammed her foot down on the end of the board, making it flip into the air. She caught it with one hand and chucked it with all the strength she had, screaming in frustration. It smashed into the wall and splintered into multiple pieces.

Kayla jerked back, slamming her back into another wall, and she slid down it until she sat on the floor with her knees bent up. Her arms went above her head and her hands fisted her already-knotted hair. The tears that had finally stopped started again, coming in loud sobs. She wasn't even sure why she was crying.

"Kayla? Kayla, what's wrong?!"

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Kayla, are you okay?"

All their voices were blended together to the point Kayla wasn't sure who was asking what. She could feel all of them bunching around her, someone's hand was on her shoulder. She felt like she was suffocating. She needed air.

Kayla clumsily pushed herself off the wall, shoved her way past her friends and brothers, and stumbled across the lair to her bedroom. In her haste she bumped into the doorway a couple times before she finally managed to shut the door. She pressed her shoulder against the door and covered her mouth, trying uselessly to muffle her crying as she slid down to the floor once again, tucking her legs beneath her as she rested the side of her head against the door.

April's voice floated from outside her bedroom, "Kayla, do you want to talk? If it's not something you want to talk with your brothers about you can tell me." she offered. Kayla didn't say anything, just kept her hand over her mouth. She heard April sigh and receding footsteps told her she was going back to the others.

Kayla forced her breathing to slow down as she pressed her cheek against the smooth surface of the door. She could barely hear them talking.

"Dude, what was that all about?"

"Mikey, do you really think any of us would know? We were here just like you." Don replied.

"Do you think it has something to do with Leo? They aren't exactly on good terms right now." April reasoned.

"But then why would she be crying?" Mikey pointed out.

"Who knows? She's a girl. Girls are impossible to understand." there was a loud smack, followed by Casey shouting, "OW!" April must've hit him.

"Ya think one of us should try talkin' to her?" Mikey asked.

"April tried, Mikey. If Kayla won't even answer I doubt she'd be willing to actually talk right now."

"I know. I just don't like seeing her like that."

They stopped talking and Kayla barely heard the scraping of the entranceway opening.

Mikey's voice lit up. "Hey, Raphy boy. Couldn't stay away, could ya?" he joked.

There was a silence and Kayla sat up slightly to peak through the keyhole under her doorknob. She barely saw Raph's shell as he disappeared through the doorway of the dojo. The others glanced among themselves.

"Jeez, is everyone gonna come home grouchy?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"I suppose Leo'll come home angry next." Casey added.

April looked concerned. "Do you think something happened with all of them? I mean, it's seems like a strange coincidence that both Raph and Kayla would come home so upset."

Don shrugged. "I'm sure we'll hear about it eventually. Right now we have more important things to worry about. Like saving the world." Don added pointedly as he went back to his computer screen.

Mikey glanced among the others as they went about their jobs. "I'm gonna go eavesdrop on Raphy. Maybe Sensei'll whack him or something."

As Mikey skipped away Kayla dropped back to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest, wiping away a few stray tears. Her breathing was still shaky and her chest and head hurt from crying. She was also still cold and shivering from being wet, but she wasn't in the mood to change into some dry clothes.

After a little while Kayla heard Donny's voice again.

"So, Mikey, did you get your juicy gossip?" he asked teasingly. Kayla rested her head against the door again, figuring she had nothing better to do than listen. There was silence before Don spoke again. "Mikey?"

"Mikey, what happened?" April asked worriedly.

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her ear more firmly against the door to hear better.

"Mikey, what did you hear?" Don asked more firmly.

Mikey's voice was so quiet Kayla almost missed it. "He said, 'they took him,'."

"What?" Don nearly shouted.

"Raph told Splinter that someone took Leo." Mikey repeated a bit louder. "And he laid Leo's katanas on the ground in front of him, except it was only the handles. The blades were snapped clean off."

"You mean…someone took Leo?" April repeated in shock. Mikey nodded sadly.

"What?" a quiet voice made everyone turn their heads. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom was Kayla, her eyes were wide with fear, her mouth slightly open, and tear stains running down her cheeks.

Before anyone could say anything footsteps came from the dojo. Everyone looked to see Master Splinter leaving the dojo with Raph following right behind him.

"My children, I have terrible news." he said gravely.

The fear in Kayla's eyes switched slowly to anger as she walked forward, gradually picking up speed. She passed her friends, brothers, and father before she reached Raph. She shoved him in the chest with both her forearms.

"How could you?!" she screamed at him, tears beginning to flood her eyes. "I told you! I told you this would happen! I told you to walk away! Why couldn't you just listen to me? It's all your fault!" she pounded her fists against his chest as she screamed. Raph just stood there, watching her sadly as she hit him, doing nothing to stop her. The others tried grabbing her arms but she yanked out of their grasp and dropped to her knees, hunching her back and clutching her stomach with her arms as she began crying once again.

She didn't hear Master Splinter lead everyone away, saying, "Come. They need this."

When everyone left Raph crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet, and resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to get eye level with her. He let her cry for a few moments.

"Kayla." he said quietly, seeing if she could hear him over her crying. "Kayla, I'm sorry. You were right. I shoulda walked away. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Hey," Raph put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him, "I know you're mad at me, an' I deserve it. You can punch me, kick me, scream at me, you can hate me for the rest of your life if ya want; but right now I need your help. Leo needs your help." he dropped his hand from under her chin and she dropped her head again.

Kayla stared at the ground for a moment, not saying anything. Finally she looked up at him. "You know, thanks to the two of you, I've cried more tonight than I have in the past year." Raph smirked sadly and she couldn't help doing the same. She sighed, dropping her gaze again. "When this is over…I'm allowed to punch you once before I'll completely forgive you."

Raph chuckled. "Okay deal. So…you're gonna help?" he checked uncertainly.

Kayla snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna leave savin' the world, and our brother, to you guys." she joked sarcastically before adding seriously, "Of course I'm helping."

Raph's smile grew as he stood up. "Good." he answered as he offered his hand to her. Kayla took it and was pulled to her feet. Together, the two walked over to where everyone else stood around the table as Master Splinter was telling them what happened to Leo.

"Long have we been in hiding, perhaps too long." he finished as they walked up, Kayla standing between Mikey and Raph.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mikey asked uncertainly.

Raph stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna rescue our brother, and then we're gonna save New York City."

**YAY! Time to save Leo…oh yeah, and New York. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, it's really appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

Kayla tightened her grip on the seat in front of her as the Cowabunga Carl van swerved around another corner, nearly causing it to tip over for the third time. She turned to April who was sitting next to her. She was wearing a gold and black ninja outfit that she bought on her last trip to Japan, her red hair was up in a bun, and a black katana was strapped to her back.

"Remind me again why we let _him _drive." she shouted over the commotion of Mikey's crazy driving.

April smirked and shrugged. Finally, Mikey pulled to a stop outside an enormous skyscraper where a red vortex was coming from the sky and blasting right through the roof.

"Gee, ya think this is the place?" Mikey asked sarcastically as he peaked out from the windshield. They all climbed out of the van and Don handed Casey the Cowabunga Carl head.

"Okay, Casey. You remember what to do?"

Casey sighed as he took the giant turtle head. "You've only told me about a hundred times, I think I got it."

Raph patted Casey on the shoulder. "We're jus makin' sure ya got it down, Bonehead." he joked before walking past him to the closest wall. Everyone followed him; except for Casey, who went to the front door, sliding the turtle head on his own head. As soon as they saw Casey knock on the door Raph, Mikey and Splinter leapt up onto the top of the far wall. Donny threw his bag up to Raph before leaping up after it with Kayla leaping up after him. Lastly Mikey helped pull April up before they all leapt back down on the other side of the wall into the courtyard of Winters Corp.

(I Believe- Pokemon Heroes)

As soon as they landed they were immediately surrounded by a few dozen Foot ninjas. The small group stood back to back as the Foot slowly closed in on them.

"Hey, here's a bit of trivia for ya," Mikey started as he pulled his nunchucks out of his belt, "what's the best cure for a serious case of Ninja Foot fungus?"

"A healthy case of butt-whoopin'?" Kayla guessed with a smirk.

"Yup."

_No time to question my moves_

_I stick to the path that I choose_

_Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right_

_You'll never see us run away from a fight_

_To be a master is my dream_

_All I got to do is believe_

_I believe_

With that they leapt in different directions to begin the fight. Kayla front flipped high into the air, bringing her feet down hard on a ninja's head, knocking him out cold. She ducked low to dodge a kick aimed at her head before racing away, dodging attacks aimed at her. She would love to stop and beat the snot out of any Foot ninja that tried to get in her way of saving her brother, but their main objective was saving Leo, not settling an old score.

_I've got a chance to win_

_I'm on my way to victory (Pokemon)_

_I can be a champion if I just believe_

_I'm on a master quest (master quest)_

_I want the whole world to see (I believe)_

_I'm gonna be the very best_

_Cause all I gotta do is believe in me_

As she ran past Mikey she saw he was surrounded by Foot ninjas. She immediately skidded to a halt and spun around, swinging her bow as she leapt on one ninja's head and swung her bow to knock out another. She then leapt over Mikey to land behind him, standing back to back with her brother as they finished off the rest. They looked around, scanning the crowd for what to do. There was a small opening in the direction of the front door, but it was closing fast.

_I believe_

_(Pokemon)_

"Hey, Kay! Torpedo!" Mikey shouted as he spun around to face her.

With her back still to him, Kayla instinctively jumped up, purposefully sticking her legs behind her a bit. Mikey grabbed both her legs just below the knees. He then spun around, swinging her with him. After a few spins he let her go, sending her sailing through the air. After a moment she tucked in one shoulder and rolled so her feet were ahead of the rest of her body. She knocked a few ninjas out of the way with her feet and a few with her bow before she landed. Mikey then raced up beside her.

_I'm on a master quest (master quest)_

_I want the whole world to see_

"Duck!" Kayla shouted. She and Mike did just that as a Foot ninja leapt over their heads. Another swung its katana at them, but Mikey blocked it was his nunchucks. Then the two dodged around Raph, who was easily knocking out ninja after ninja. As they passed Kayla saw him race to help Don, who was surrounded by ninjas. Raph grabbed Don's staff and Don swung him into the surrounding Foot.

_No time to question my moves_

_I stick to the path that I choose_

_Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right_

_You'll never see us run away from a fight_

Kayla then focused on running as she blocked another attack. As they neared the front entrance Kayla saw with dread that a majority of the Foot clan was blocking the way to the door. Then, Raph, Don, and Master Splinter came running out of the hedges. The three leapt up onto the Foot clan's heads and began running across them like they were a sidewalk. Kayla and Mikey quickly followed suit.

_I believe_

"Heads up, dudes." Mikey joked as Raph kicked one ninja in the head. April and Casey were the first to cross the sea of ninjas, knocking out the last few that stood between them and the door.

_I've got a chance to win_

_I'm on my way to victory (Pokemon)_

_I can be a champion if I just believe_

"Guys, front door's open. Now." April called before running to the door.

One more ninja attacked Casey, but he easily knocked him away with a hockey stick, shouting, "Two minutes for high-stickin'."

_I'm on a master quest (master quest)_

_I want the whole world to see (I believe)_

_I'm gonna be the very best_

_Cause all I gotta do is believe in me_

_Pokemon_

Kayla turned from fighting a couple ninjas to race after April, followed by Splinter, Donny, and Mikey. Raph threw a smoke pellet before following them, leaving the Foot clan in a cloud of smoke.

"Dudes, that rocked. Lets go again." Mikey joked.

Kayla laughed. "You're more than welcome to, Mike."

Raph raced to the lead, easily taking out the two ninjas guarding the door. The group finally raced through the enormous doorway and slid to a stop on the smooth marble floor. They looked back to see the whole Foot clan coming their way.

"Dudes, what do we do?" Mikey asked as they began looking around the room for a way to close the door.

"I'm working on it." Don answered, trying to remain calm.

A loud shattering noise made them all look over their shoulder. Casey stood there with his hockey stick in one hand, and an expensive vase lying shattered on the floor. An alarm went off and the door went into lock down, closing just before the Foot ninjas reached the door.

"Yeah! Alright!" Raph cheered along with everyone else. As everyone passed Casey Kayla couldn't help thinking he probably had personal experience behind that idea. She gave him a high five nonetheless as she passed, along with everyone else.

She heard April say in a flirty voice, "Nice work, Jones." as she passed.

Casey chuckled nervously. "I have my moments."

"Whoa, check it out." Mikey breathed as everyone looked around.

In the center of the enormous museum-like hall was a circle of about thirteen cylindrical containers big enough to hold maybe two people or more. In the center of that circle was a huge, bright, red beam that stretched all the way past the roof of the building up into the sky.

"That would be the swirling vortex to another world, I assume." Don joked.

"Cool. I want one." Mikey answered.

Kayla exhaled a brief chuckle. "Good luck fittin' that in the lair, Mikey." she murmured loud enough everyone could hear her.

They all split up to check out all the containers to find the one Leo was in. Kayla approached one and climbed up to look inside the small, round window.

The little red monster slammed into the window with an evil sound that almost sounded like a laugh. Kayla leapt back, making a shuttering, disgusted noise.

"Yeah, I remember you, ya little brat." she said as she rubbed her neck.

"I got him!" Raph called from a few containers over. Kayla immediately raced back to him and stood by her father as Donny came running up.

"Outta the way, please." he said. Raph stepped off the container and backed away as Don stuck something to the door and pushed a few buttons. Everyone ducked low and covered their heads as the door exploded off the container. Raph stepped up to the container before leaning in, pulling one of Leo's arms over his shoulder, and lifting him out of the container.

He held Leo up as he tried to regain his consciousness enough to stand on his own. Raph let him go but kept his arms out in case Leo still needed support. When Leo stumbled a bit Kayla instinctively stepped forward to help, but Master Splinter raised his walking stick to block her, giving her a reassuring look. She understood. She wasn't the only one who needed to make amends with Leo. She saw that Mikey had tried to help Leo, too, but Donny had stopped him.

After a few moments, when Leo could stand on his own, Casey stepped forward and handed Raph the two new katanas he'd been carrying in his golf bag. Raph looked at them for a moment before holding them out to Leo.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us outta here."

Leo took the katanas from his brother and looked at them for a moment before looking back up at him. "I'm gonna need you, too."

Everyone smiled and mentally sighed in relief that the two oldest brothers had finally made up. But the moment was disrupted by a loud shout and everyone looked up.

Someone was thrown from the balcony across the room, past the vortex, and finally came crashing onto the floor a couple yards from them.

"Winters." April murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Looks more like fall. Get it?" Mikey joked as everyone walked closer to the unconscious man on the floor.

"Mikey, remember our talk." Don warned him, making Kayla smirk slightly.

Winters laid on the floor. He looked to be in his late forties or fifties, even though he was technically over three thousand years old. He was wearing some gold and black plated armor and his hair was black with a gray tint on the sides, showing his age.

Everyone turned to look up at the balcony he was thrown from and saw one of the statues standing there. Squinting her eyes to see better, Kayla guessed it was the one April called General Aguila.

"Looks like someone got to him before us." Casey observed as the statue turned to walk away from the balcony edge. Everyone then turned back to the man lying on the floor.

"Is he dead?" April asked as they inched closer.

Mikey pulled a hockey stick out of Casey's golf bag. Getting low, he hesitantly poked Winters' shoulder with it. It dropped back limply.

Mikey pulled back and sat on one knee. "Hmm, not so immortal, huh dudes?"

Winters suddenly lurched up, a loud gasping breath filling his lungs, causing everyone to jump back, shouting in surprise. Winters sat gasping for breath for a moment.

"Your time's run out, Winters." April stated calmly, causing him to turn and look at them. Kayla leaned her head up to get a better look over Raph's shoulder as he stood in front of her. Everyone was mostly glaring at Winters, except Don and Mikey. Don looked slightly surprised and Mikey looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Ms. O'Neil. I must've hit my head pretty hard I'm…seeing giant turtles." Winters squinted slightly as he examined the strange group before him.

Kayla couldn't help murmuring under her breath, "You're an immortal with generals of stone catching thirteen monsters, and TURTLES surprise you." Raph huffed a brief chuckle and she knew he heard her.

"We know what you're up to, Winters. We know about the portal, and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home." April demanded.

At that moment the doors opened and the Foot clan came running in. Kayla instinctively rested her hand on her bow, which was over one shoulder, ready to use it if needed.

Winters stood up and seemed to ignore the Foot. "I couldn't agree with you more," he told April, which caused the Foot ninjas to stop and listen. "It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself and this world. That's what this is about, Ms. O'Neil. Penance. I must return all thirteen beasts or our curse will continue, and that is a torment I can no longer bare."

"Then you should be put out of your misery." a deep, dark voice responded as shadows appeared from behind a nearby pillar.

"I think we walked in on a family feud, guys." Leo guessed as the four statues appeared from behind the pillar.

"Great. Another one." Kayla remarked sarcastically, causing Raph and Leo to smile ever so slightly.

"The time has come to reopen the portal and raid destruction upon the earth." Aguila announced.

Another statue, which was hunched over and had spikes down its back, continued, "And nothing will stand in our way when we have an army in our command."

"My brothers, I-"

"We are no brothers to you!" Aguila shouted, interrupting Winters.

"With one monster still free the curse will never be broken!" the spiked-statue declared.

The one woman statue took a step forward. "We shall finish what we began all those years ago, and we will finally have our victory." she declared in a raspy voice that almost made Kayla think of a snake.

"Join us!" Aguila declared, turning to look at the Foot, "Join us, Foot clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you."

The Foot clan took a step towards them, a few had their hands on their weapons, but their leader, the same female ninja Leo had fought in the construction site, held up her hand as a sign to halt. "The foot ninja is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you." She made a fist before flicking her hand out, causing the Foot clan to disperse.

As the ninjas simultaneously raced out of the building April asked, "Okay, what does that mean?"

The lead ninja turned to her. "It means we are going to help you. My ninja will find the last monster, and you will bring it back here. Hurry, we don't have much time." with that her and the one ninja who stayed with her raced out of the building.

Winters turned to nod to April, who nodded in return before following the two ninjas out of the building. Casey looked over and, seeing that his girlfriend was gone, shouted, "Hey! I got shotgun!" as he raced after them.

"Forget about them," Aguila said as the stone generals began moving closer to Winters, "By the time they return the portal will already be closed…with you inside it."

Don glanced among his siblings. "I hate to see brothers fight like this."

"Unless it's together." Raph added. Don nodded at him and Raph ran forward, leading his siblings until they stood, weapons ready, between the generals and Winters. Kayla stood between Leo and Mikey facing the largest statue. "Hate ta rain on your parade, pal, but we thought we'd even the odds a little."

Aguila smiled darkly. "We're going to enjoy this." With that the statues attacked.

Aquila swung his sword at Raph, who leaned back and dodged it. The woman statue brought her own blade down towards Donny's head, which he blocked with his bow staff. Mikey used the chains on his nunchucks to block an attack from the spiked statue. Finally, the largest statue swung his enormous hammer at Leo and Kayla; which Leo leapt high into the air to dodge while Kayla tucked in her shoulder and rolled away from it.

Winters stepped forward to join the fight, but Master Splinter held up his walking stick to stop him, saying, "Chotto Matte. If you please. They can defeat them, they are a team."

They both looked back as the vortex began sucking the containers into it. "Let's hope so, cause if not Aguila will use the portal to draw forth an army of evil, and the world will be lost."


	29. Chapter 29

In the confusion of the fighting Kayla ended up fighting alongside Donny against the largest statue. It swung its hammer at them but they both dodged it, resulting in the hammer shattering through a glass display case. Don jabbed his bow staff down on the statue's foot. It snarled at him and Don teased, "Temper, temper."

Kayla leapt up and shot a couple arrows at the statue's head, but it didn't do much damage until one of them hit him square in the eye. He roared in pain and swung his hammer around blindly, causing Don and Kayla to leap back to avoid being hit. When the statue got over the pain he turned to glare at Kayla before charging her.

Kayla leapt out of the way a few times, but for an enormous, stone statue he was really fast! He swung his free arm at her. She took a heavy blow to the gut that sent her sliding across the smooth, marble floor.

Kayla groaned as she laid on her back. She squinted her eyes before forcing them open. Just above her on a balcony she saw Raph flipping General Aguila over the side of the balcony wall, sending him plummeting towards her!

Kayla's eyes widened and she forced herself up until she somersaulted out of the way. Just a second later Aguila landed with a loud crash where Kayla had been lying just moments before. Raph leapt down to continue fighting soon after. Kayla turned to see Don get slammed into a nearby wall and raced to help him.

The fighting continued for a good five minutes and Kayla could tell everyone was getting tired. The only thing her and Don were really doing now was dodging the large hammer and attempting to kick their enormous opponent.

Finally, as Master Splinter called, "Boys, we must finish this now!" everyone got turned around so that they were pushing the statues back toward the vortex.

Don and Kayla alternated back and forth kicking the statue so that he stumbled back more and more, just like their brothers were doing with their own opponents. Don leapt up and slammed his bow staff down hard on his head, causing dust to fall from the blow. Kayla leapt up to swing her leg around, connecting a good blow to his head.

The five siblings stopped in a line and glanced at Raph and Leo. Raph glanced from Leo on one side to his younger siblings on his other side. He nodded once and the five leapt into the air. One by one they all slammed a kick into a statue, sending them all falling back into the vortex.

A rush of energy surged through the vortex, causing it to blast, sending everyone in the room flying back through the air to crash to the ground. Everyone forced themselves to stand up as they cautiously moved back towards the vortex.

"So did we win?" Mikey asked as he stood on his tiptoes to get a better look inside the vortex. The only sound in the room was the hum of the vortex as everyone waited.

Suddenly an arm burst up through the vortex, causing everyone to flinch slightly before getting their weapons ready for the fight to continue.

Aquila's pounding footsteps and dark laughter echoed around the building as he lead his generals up through the vortex. "Foolish creatures. We are immortals made of stone! Without the final monster to break our curse we will never be stopped."

A loud honking made the five siblings turn to look behind them in confusion. Suddenly the Cowabunga Carl van burst through the enormous front doors, being pursued by an enormous monster with giant bottom fangs sticking up out of its mouth and a plated spike running down its back.

Casey's voice shouted from the van, "Special delivery!" The van swerved, causing it to tip over and land on its side, slamming the roof into a nearby pillar. When the monster tried to turn and go after it its feet slid on the smooth floor, causing it to loose control and slide right towards them.

The five siblings stared in shock for a moment. Winters shouted, "Look out!" before slamming into them to knock them out of the way. However Kayla and Leo were too far forward for him to reach.

Realizing what was happening Kayla slammed all her weight into Leo, sending both of them sliding across the marble floor just as the monster crashed into the stone Generals. The thirteenth monster and the generals were sucked into the vortex. Everyone stood up and put their weapons away just as the vortex caused the whole building to shake as it was pulled back into the sky.

Dust and bricks fell from the ceiling and the portal that Winters had set up stopped spinning.

"So do we win now?" Mikey asked as they all moved closer to the now-closed portal.

"Yeah, I-I think we did." Don answered in amazement.

Everyone cheered. Kayla high-five Don, Raph and Leo fist bumped, and Mikey and Don did a chest bump before resting their arm over the other's shoulder.

They heard Casey banging on the car door trying to get out and decided they should head over there to see if they needed any help. As the small group made their way toward the van Leo and Kayla stayed where they were.

Leo looked down at her. "Thanks."

Kayla quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe for pushing me out of the way of a giant monster and saving me from being sucked into a giant vortex?" he joked. Kayla looked at the ground and smirked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly let all the work we put into saving your shell go ta waste, now could I?"

Leo smirked at her and Kayla did the same. Then, she looked at the ground thoughtfully for a moment_._

Leo suddenly felt a weight slam into his side and realized… Kayla was hugging him. He looked down at her with a mix of confusion and amazement as he gently rested one of his arms around her.

"What's this for?" he asked quietly. Kayla pulled her face away from his plastron to look up at him, though still keeping a firm hold around him.

"I just realized I haven't properly welcomed you home yet." she answered quietly.

Leo smiled before wrapping both his arms around her in a tight hug. He heard Kayla talk quietly, "I really missed you, Leo."

Leo smiled and tightened his hug slightly. "I missed you, too."

After a few moments they pulled away and headed toward the Cowabunga Carl van.

Just as they got there Casey pulled April into a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Raph crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks."

When April and Casey finally pulled away Mikey put his hands on his hips. "Aaw!"

As Casey helped April stand up among the broken concrete Splinter lead his children over to where the lead Foot ninja was supporting her second in command, who apparently had been injured.

"You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed. Savior your victory tonight," she added, glancing at her second in command, "for soon we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past."

Kayla and her brothers stiffened and everyone turned to Raph as he spoke, "She doesn't mean…?" he trailed off as they all looked back at the two ninjas.

She had a smirk on her face as she threw down a smoke pellet, effectively disappearing from sight. Kayla ducked her head and closed her eyes like everyone else and fanned the air in front of her to blow the smoke away from her face, everyone was coughing.

Casey's loud voice echoed off the walls. "Ah come on. What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?" he demanded rhetorically as he coughed.

As the smoke cleared everyone looked around the room, knowing the two Foot ninjas would be nowhere in sight. Kayla stood by Leo, both smiling slightly as April walked up to them.

"Looks like you picked a good time to come home." she commented to the blue-masked turtle.

Leo smiled bigger, "Thanks. For bringing me back."

Everyone looked over when they heard a sound similar to crying. Winters was sitting on the front steps with his back to everyone.

Raph was the first to approach. "Winters?" he asked hesitantly.

As they all got closer Winters threw his head back and everyone realized he was…laughing.

Mikey shook his head. "I'm never usually _that_ happy to be in pain." he remarked as everyone gathered around Winters, who was now standing up.

"He's happy cause he's mortal again, Mikey." Don answered quietly, more for Mikey to hear.

Winters turned to address April. "April, I've had my eye on you for a long time."

April looked down shyly as Casey scowled. "I knew it." April glared at him and elbowed him in the arm to shut him up.

Winters continued like he didn't hear the outburst, "I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home." Winters then turned to face the turtles, Kayla, and Splinter, "And thank you…brothers. You've made a very old man, very, very happy.

Mikey looked at the ground confusedly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and put his other fist on his hip. "So, um, what happens now?"

Winters looked over his shoulder through the doorway outside where the sun was coming up before turning back and bowing his head.

Then, his head went back and his eyes began glowing as a bluish-white light began flowing through his body.

Raph stepped forward to help him out of instinct but Splinter raised his walking stick to stop him, silently assuring him this was supposed to happen.

Winters' body began floating into the air, chest up as the light flowed through his entire body down to his toes. Then, like magic, his limbs and finally his body began dissolving into a gold dust, which made Kayla think of pixie dust from Peter Pan.

The whole group watched as the dust floated down to the ground as Winters' body completely disappeared.

Mikey brushed some of the dust off his arm as he said, "Oookay, just a little bit creepy." Don flinched as Mikey sneezed extra loudly. "Oh gross, I think he's in my no-my no-my no- _ACHOO!" _everyone leaned away as they looked back at him, none of them even attempting to hide their smiles. "Ah, gross. Can somebody give me a hanky? Ugh, uh, now he's in my mouth. Uh-ah, tastes awful."

Everyone couldn't help laughing at their brothers expense.

"Come on, lets get outta here." Leo suggested as he patted Mikey on the shell. Everyone murmured in agreement as they made their way out of the enormous building. Kayla instinctively walked next to Leo, with Raph being on her other side but a couple feet in front of her. After a few moments, when they were about halfway across the courtyard, she sped up just enough that she was within touching distance of her red-banded brother and punched him with all her strength in the back of his bicep.

Raph's head whipped around and Leo even widened his eyes in surprise. Raph grabbed his arm with his other hand and glared at her.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded, but Kayla could tell he wasn't as mad as he was pretending to be, and she didn't even hurt him. But she mock glared at him and crossed her arms as they continued walking.

"We made a deal that I could punch you and get away with it before I would completely forgive you. Now, I forgive you." she gave him a cocky smirk and tilted her head slightly, feeling her bandana tails falling over her shoulder. Raph smirked back at her and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, jus' don't get used to it." he threatened as they continued walking. Everyone laughed as Mikey rushed up and threw his arm around his little sister's shoulders.

"Good ta have ya back, Kay. Now, what da ya think's the likelihood I could punch Raphy-boy and get away with it, too?" he whispered in her ear.

Raph glared over his shoulder with a dark smirk. "Why don't ya try and find out, Mike?" he suggested as he cracked his knuckles.

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Uh, n-no thanks. I'll let the braver ones try that." he said as he moved to walk slightly behind Leo and out of Raph's eyesight.

Leo, however, smirked down at Kayla. "So…you're back to your old self then, huh? So, what would ya do if I gave you a noogie?"

"Huh?" before Kayla even processed what he asked she was put in a headlock with a large fist digging into the top of her head and messing up her hair. "Ah! Leo! Cut it out!" she screamed as she tried to get free of his grip. Suddenly, Leo lifted his arm, causing Kayla to fall back on her butt as he ran ahead. All his brothers followed suit, all of them laughing. Kayla glared after them, but couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across her face. She jumped to her feet and ran after them.

"You guys are so dead!" she shouted as she raced after them. Splinter, Casey, and April walked slowly after them, laughing at their antics.

Splinter shook his head. "Kids." he muttered with a smile.

A couple hours later, it was about eight in the morning, Kayla walked out of her room. Her Shadow Archer masked was in her hand as she looked down at it. As she turned a corner she smacked into someone and looked up. Raph stood before her holding his Nightwatcher helmet in his hands. He looked down and saw she was holding her mask.

He smirked. "Looks like we were thinkin' the same thing." Kayla smirked back at him as she followed him across the lair. Soon they both stopped outside Master Splinter's room. Peaking inside they saw him placing Winters' mask on an empty spot on the shelf. There were shelves covering the entire wall with masks and helmets of all our past enemies and friends. Kayla felt a shiver go up her back as her eyes fell on the familiar helmet of the Shredder. Her and Raph both looked at their father's back as he was examining the wall.

"Ya got room for two more?" Raph spoke quietly. Splinter turned around to look at his two most conflicted children as they looked nervously at what they each held in their hands. Raph sighed before both stepped into the room. Raph placed his Nightwatcher helmet on an empty spot on the lowest shelf before stepping back and letting Kayla lay her mask next to his. They both stepped back and smiled at their father, who smiled proudly at them both.

"Uh, can I get rid of this, too?" a voice asked. They looked to the doorway and Raph sighed with a look that said 'really?' while Splinter and Kayla just smiled.

Mikey stood there holding his Cowabunga Carl head in his hands and his huge 'Mikey' smile in his face. Kayla couldn't help but laugh, glad that things were finally going back to normal, well…their version of normal, anyway.

**Okay, this is **_**technically **_**the last chapter however I still need to add the epilogue to tie up a few loose ends to the story.**


	30. Epilogue

Kayla looked back over her shoulder into the car. "Thanks again for the ride, April."

"No problem. Have a good day." April smiled as Kayla shut the door and headed toward the huge front doors of the school.

Today was Wednesday, the first day back at school. Spring Break had gone pretty good after the day they saved Leo and New York. She had managed to finish all her homework with a whole three days of break leftover. They had gotten back in routine for training and patrolling, and Kayla was pretty proud that Leo noticed she'd gotten better at fighting since he left.

She had asked April to give her a ride to and from school today since she had so much stuff to carry from all the homework. She didn't particularly feel like carrying an extra thirty-some pounds over her shoulder on her board or her motorcycle. She first headed to Mrs. Lewis' room.

As she peaked in the doorway she knocked a couple times with her knuckle. Mrs. Lewis looked up from her desk where she was doing paperwork.

"Oh, Kayla. Come in. I'm glad you came in of your own accord." she smiled as she moved her things to the side and Kayla sat in a chair in front of her desk. "So, how was your break? Do anything fun?" Mrs. Lewis asked pleasantly as Kayla dug through her bag for her math assignments.

"Um, yeah I actually had a really great time." she answered happily, but still being careful about what she said, "How was yours?" she asked as she flipped through her math assignments that she pulled out.

"Oh, pretty good. I got to go to my sister's place in Florida for a few days and meet my newest nephew." she answered.

"Cool. Well, here's all my math assignments that were on the list you gave me." Kayla set the assignments down on the desk. Mrs. Lewis picked them up and flipped through them, checking her own copy of the list every so often. When she was done she seemed slightly surprised.

"It looks like you actually got all of them done." she commented.

"Don't sound too surprised." Kayla joked.

Mrs. Lewis smiled. "Well, I'll check these off on your grades and that should bring you up to least a high C if not better."

"Thank you. I better go to my other teachers to give them the rest of my assignments." Kayla responded as she stood up.

"It's good to have the old you back, Kayla." Mrs. Lewis commented with a smile. Kayla smiled back as she turned to leave.

About twenty minutes later Kayla walked out of her Chemistry class after giving her assignments from that class to her teacher. That was her last class to stop at and now she had the rest of the morning until first hour to herself, which was a good twenty minutes.

"Kayla!" a voice called from down the hall.

"Guess not." she muttered to herself as she turned towards Alana and Katie as they approached.

"Hey, how was your break? We didn't get to hang out at all." Katie commented as they caught up and began walking down the hall.

"Well, how about you guys sleep over Friday night?" Kayla offered with a smile, "Donny said you could, if ya want."

"Yeah, definitely." Alana answered excitedly.

"Oh, hey. Did you guys hear about what happened last week?" Katie suddenly interrupted.

Alana and Kayla glanced at each other. "What are you talking about?" Alana asked her cousin.

"There was a report last week about something that went on at some building called Winters Corp or something like that. There was some kind of explosion or something and now the owner Mr. Winters is missing."

Alana turned to Kayla. "What?" she asked when she noticed Kayla looked a bit nervous but also trying not to smile. Alana crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"What makes you so sure I did something?" Kayla asked, pretending to be offended but also teasing her friend.

"Cause I know you." Alana retorted, which made the trio laugh. Kayla looked around.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Come on."

They sat in a corner booth in the cafeteria as Kayla told them about everything that happened over her spring break.

"Wait, Leo's back?" Alana interrupted happily when Kayla began her story.

Kayla laughed. "Yeah, he actually came home the first day of break. Now hush so I can finish."

It took a good ten minutes for Kayla to tell her friends everything that happened from Leo coming home to fighting the stone generals. When she was finished Alana and Katie were staring at her with blank faces. Katie was the first to speak.

"You know, I should be shocked by that whole story, but I've come to expect weird stories from you and your family." Alana and Kayla laughed. "And honestly, I'm not too shocked that you're the Shadow Archer. I really should've guessed that."

"Yeah seriously." Alana laughed. "It's so obvious I don't know how no one figured it out."

"Kayla?" a voice spoke from Kayla's other side. Kayla looked up to see Marcus looking at her slightly nervously. Kayla looked at Alana and Katie with a nervous smirk.

The two cousins took the hint and got up to leave.

"We'll see you in class." Alana said as they left. Marcus took their spot across from Kayla. They were quiet for a few moments.

"So…what do you want to know?" Kayla asked nervously, wanting this to just be over with.

Marcus sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess for starters…what made you want to be a vigilante?"

Kayla thought on how to best answer that question. "Well, I don't know. I guess it's just the best way for me to help people when the law isn't enough." Kayla shrugged, not sure if that answered his question.

Marcus nodded. "Well, what made you pick the name Shadow Archer?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Kayla laughed slightly, too. "Well, I'm really into archery. I've been practicing pretty much since I could walk. So I figured that'd be the best kind of weapon to use."

Marcus nodded. "Fair enough, I guess. Hey, do you know the Nightwatcher? There've been rumors that you've both been working together lately."

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, I know him. We kinda…had a few run-ins the past several months and finally decided to team up."

"That's cool. This next question's a little off topic, but…what happened to you this past year?"

Kayla was a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone says you used to be the quiet, goody two shoes type. Then, outta nowhere you're failing classes, getting in fights, and getting dropped from the swim team. What happened?" Marcus's voice was fairly quiet, showing that he was actually pretty concerned. Kayla thought for a moment. Normally, she would've found some way around answering that kind of question, even to her own family. But she realized that she actually…trusted Marcus.

Kayla swallowed nervously and licked her lips as she thought of how to answer. "Long story short; my oldest brother left last year. Our dad had him leave and he didn't tell us until the day before he made him leave. My brother promised he'd write to me every single week, and he did at first. But after a few months the letters started coming less and less often and finally after spring break last year he stopped writing all together. And he was actually supposed to come home last Spring break, too, but he didn't. I guess you can say my trust issues went up to their maximum level." Kayla chuckled sadly and Marcus smiled sympathetically. "But, he came home last week, actually. We kinda got off to a rocky start and all, but now we're good. I'm actually really glad he came home, even though about a week ago I woulda said I never want to see him again." she laughed quietly again and looked at the table.

"Wow. So, are you doing better now?" he asked quietly.

Kayla smirked and nodded as she looked back up at him. "Yeah, and I'm actually gonna try in school, now. And I guess you can say I've actually…hung up my cape." she laughed a bit.

"Really? So, you're not gonna be the Shadow Archer anymore?"

Kayla shook her head. "Nope. I'm gonna…leave that to the professionals while I work on getting my life back in line."

Marcus nodded again. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Later that afternoon, around three thirty-five, Kayla walked out the front doors of the school. She looked around and walked to the front sidewalk to wait for a familiar car to pull up. She sighed deeply, breathing in the cool, fresh air of early spring.

"Well, long time no see." a familiar mocking voice spoke from a few feet behind Kayla.

She sighed again, but this time out of annoyance as she turned around to see Alex along with a group of his friends Brock, Carter, Andrew, Matt, and Austin.

"What do you guys want?" she asked, trying not to sound too hostile. She promised Leo she'd do everything she could to avoid getting in fights, and this time she would do anything she could to keep that promise.

Alex walked up until he was in her face; his face mostly blank, but there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Payback." he answered threateningly.

Kayla's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise and she took a step away from him, trying to walk away. But he reached out and grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her from leaving.

She tried to pull away but Carter and Austin held her arms while the others smirked and Alex stood in front of her. She could easily pull away and beat the snot out of all of them, but she fully intended on keeping her promise to Leo, even if it meant taking a beating. And she could easily take a beating, this one would be nothing compared to ones she'd taken in the past. Alex then made a fist and pulled it back, ready to punch her full force.

"Let her go." a dark, threatening voice spoke from behind. Kayla looked over her shoulder along with the two guys who were holding her.

Behind her stood a tall, tough-looking guy in a red, baggy hooded sweatshirt, jeans, a ball cap, and sunglasses shielding his face. Kayla, however, recognized him immediately.

"Why don't ya mind your own business?" Alex retorted, "This doesn't concern you, it's personal."

"Well, you've just made it personal for some of us." a new voice answered, causing everyone to look the other direction behind Alex. Brock and Andrew stepped away from each other to reveal Marcus standing there with a couple of his friends that Kayla didn't know the names of.

"This doesn't concern you, either, Marcus." Alex retorted, clearly getting annoyed at all the interruptions.

"It does when you mess with my friends." Marcus snapped back. Kayla couldn't help but smile. She heard several murmurs and looked around to see a fairly large crowd had begun to form around them.

"I'm all for watchin' a good fight and all, but how is this a fair fight?" a random guy from the crowd asked. "Six guys against one girl? What's your guys' problem?"

Carter and Austin glanced nervously at each other over Kayla's head before slowly letting go and backing away from her.

"Yeah, seriously. Why don't you guys just leave her alone? You've been giving her problems for at least a couple years. Why can't you just back off?" asked Alexis, who Kayla talked to a long time ago at the ice cream shop. Kayla hugged her arms as she looked around. She didn't even know most of these people, but it seemed like they were all sticking up for her.

"Ya know what?" a guy stepped out of the crowd to face Alex. "I for one am sick of watching you do this to people. You don't like them for some random reason so you decide you're gonna get your gang to beat them up just because you can't do it alone. Everytime I saw Kayla fight you I was always rooting for her because she actually had the guts to stand up for herself. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you gang up on her. If you mess with her, you mess with the rest of us."

The rest of the crowd murmured in agreement and some even took a threatening step forward, closing in on Alex and his friends a bit.

The small group of boys glanced nervously at each other. Kayla could tell Alex was a bit nervous but was trying to hide it.

"Alright, fine!" he snapped before he shoved his way through the crowd with his little group following behind him.

The crowd dispersed apart from a few of them who approached Kayla, basically saying things along the lines of, "Good job," or "Let me know if he gives you more trouble,". Kayla was honestly shocked so many people actually cared. Lastly, Marcus approached with his friends behind him.

"Hey, so you okay?" he asked with a smile.

Kayla nodded with a smile of her own. "Yeah, that was actually…pretty shocking. I didn't expect that many people to…defend me. Just out of curiosity, what made you stick up for me?"

Marcus put his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged. "It just pissed me off that he was willing to gang up on you like that, especially since it looked like you just wanted to walk away."

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, I promised my brother I'd avoid getting in more fights."

Marcus smiled again. "Well, good luck; both with that and dealing with Alex. If he says anything to you just let me know." he shrugged with a crooked smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. I'd better go." Kayla said as she pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Marcus waved as he and his friends turned to leave. Kayla turned around and saw the guy in the red hoodie who stuck up for her leaning his back against a street light with his hands in his jean pockets. Kayla smirked and approached him.

"Aren't you a little old to be in high school?" she asked teasingly when she stood in front of him.

Raph smirked down at her from under his hood. "What, no 'thank you for savin ma shell'? Ya ungrateful little runt." he remarked sarcastically.

Kayla dropped her mouth in pretend shock. "Turd." she retorted back. "Seriously, though, what are you doing here?"

Raph pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the parking lot. "Pickin' ya up. April was busy." Kayla looked at the back of the lot where the newly-spray painted, formerly dubbed "Cowabunga Carl" van was parked with a familiar blue sweatshirt sitting in the drivers seat.

"Cool." Kayla answered as the two crossed the street and headed to the van.

"So, that Alex kid…he the one who's been givin' ya trouble?"

Kayla looked at her feet. "Depends. If I say yes are you gonna kill him?"

Raph shrugged. "Depends."

Kayla looked up at him. "On what?"

Raph looked down at her seriously. "On if he keeps hurtin' ya."

Kayla smiled. "After what just happened, I doubt he will, but ya never know, I guess."

When they got to the van Raph got in the front passenger seat while Kayla got in the back.

"Hey Leo." she greeted her oldest brother as she shut the door. "Alana and Katie say they can't wait to see you again."

Leo smiled at her through the rearview mirror. "So they're coming Friday?"

Kayla nodded. Suddenly Raph turned around in his seat and looked at her with a teasing smile.

"So, Kay, who was that kid who came up ta ya before we left?"

"You mean Marcus?" she asked.

Leo looked back again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Marcus as in the Marcus who called you over break? The one you wanted to have a private conversation with?" Leo asked teasingly, which made Raph pay even more attention.

"There somethin' I need ta know, Kay?" Raph asked, only slightly teasing this time.

"No!" Kayla shouted, a huge embarrassed smile spread across her face and she was sure she was as red as a tomato. "Marcus is just a friend, I swear on my life."

Raph looked doubtful, but still with a teasing smirk. "Okay, if ya say so. But if you get a boyfriend I may haveta kill him."

Kayla rolled her eyes and looked out the window to her right. Her brothers could be so annoying sometimes.

Whenever people met her family the first time they usually screamed, fainted, or wanted to dissect them. Everyone thought they were freaks, but in reality they were no different than any other family in the world. With a younger brother who liked to torment his older siblings, an overprotective older brother, siblings who liked to embarrass their younger sister in front of her friends, and a parent to keep them all in line; they were every bit the same as any other family out there.

And Kayla had never been more happy to call them her family.

_THE END_


End file.
